All that Stands Forgiven
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: It's been almost 2 years since Leila had moved to Miami & married Tim Speedle. Greg can still feel the pain & it hurts more everyday. But he's not the only one hurting. Leila doesn't know if she can forgive herself for hurting Greg. Can they ever move on?
1. The Pain Inside

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Summary: Leila Sanders had became Leila Speedle and moved to Miami, becoming a CSI for the Miami-Dade crime lab, but she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be(by the way, in the this story, Speed never died). She can't stop thinking about the team back in Vegas, about her godfather, Grissom but most importantly, she couldn't stop thinking about Greg and how much she had hurt him, even though he had told her that he forgave her but she couldn't find it in her to forgive herself. She had sworn that she would never break Greg's heart, but she had. She had broken a promise to the one person she cared about more than anything in the world. Would she ever be able to find the strength to forgive herself? Could she ever redeem herself for the pain she had caused?

Leila Speedle pulled up to the crime scene in her Hummer. She grabbed her kit and camera than walked over to where M.E. Alex Woods was knelt next to the body of a young female DB. She looked as she was no younger or older than mid-twenties at least. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights and dark blue eyes. She was laying on her back, one arm stretched out over her head and the other laying at her side. One leg was bent to the side at the knee, the other lay out straight. If it were for the fact that she had a knife wound in her chest, most people would assume she was only sleeping.

"Hey Alex." said Leila.

"Hey girl. Such a shame. Beautiful girl like this should be out posing for pictures with her friends or chasing the handsome young man of her dreams, not laying here with us." said Alex.

"Tell me about it. It's such a shame." said Leila. She set down her kit, lifted in camera and began taking pictures of the body as Alex examined her. "She looks as though she's only in her mid-20's. She have any form of I.D. on her?"

"No. I'll take her prints when I get her back for autopsy." said Alex. She lifted one of the vic's hands and examined her fingers and nails. "Looks like she's got something under her fingernails."

"Maybe she scratched her killer before he killed her." said Leila.

"Maybe. I'll get it to DNA as soon as I get back to the lab." said Alex.

"You got a T.O.D.?" asked Leila.

"Well, levitity is set, rigor's just set in, I'd say she's been dead at least a few hours." said Alex.

"Text me if you find anything." said Leila.

"Have I ever let you down honey?" asked Alex, smiling.

"Not once Alex." said Leila, grinning.

"And why is that?" asked Alex.

"Because you are awesome." said Leila.

"That's right" said Alex Then she noticed that something was wrong. "Leila? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing." said Leila.

"Honey, you know better than to hide things from old Alex. I always know when something is bothering someone and you were never a good liar. Now come on, tell me what's wrong" said Alex.

"Alright. I think I may have made a mistake marrying Tim. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do still have feelings for him, but I don't wanna be with him anymore." said Leila.

"You miss Greg." said Alex.

Leila nodded. "I can't stop thinking about him. I broke his heart Alex, after I swore to him that I never would. He trusted me and I took that away. I know he said that he's forgiven me but I don't think he should, I don't even know if I can forgive myself. He took a chance with me, stayed by my side through everything that my father put us through. The least I could've done was treat him right." said Leila.

"You want my advice sweetheart? Go to Vegas, go back to him." said Alex.

"What about Tim?" asked Leila.

"You know Tim as well as I do, he'll understand." said Alex.

* * *

Greg Sanders had just finished his shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and was standing at his locker, getting ready to head home for the night. He pulled on his jacket, grabbed his i-Pod, closed his locker and had just turned to leave when Grissom walked in.

"Nice job today Greg." he said.

"Thanks." said Greg, forcing a smile.

Grissom wasn't fooled. He could tell something was bothering his former lab tech and he knew what it was. He knew that Greg was hurting and he understood how he felt.

"It's okay to hurt Greg, it's okay to be a little angry. You were hurt. That's something that's not easy to forgive and forget." said Grissom, trying to offer some comfort.

"I'm not angry. Yes I'm hurting but I'm not angry. I've forgiven her for what she did. I just don't know if it'll be easy me to move on. I still love her Grissom. Every morning I wake up hoping she's still there or that she'll come back. Everyday it hurts more and more to know that she's happy somewhere else, with someone else. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." said Greg, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"You will, I know you will. You wanna know why? Because you're a strong person Greg. After all that you and Leila went through together, you both came out stronger, because you held each other and wouldn't let the other give up. You both may not be together right now, but you still have to be strong and hold each other up. And you never know, maybe one day, she will come back." said Grissom.

Greg just nodded.

"And Greg, you ever need someone to talk to, give me a call." said Grissom than he turned and left.

Greg just stood there for a minute, taking in and absorbing everything that Grissom had just said, knowing that he was right. He then walked out into the hall and headed out of the lab. He was walking to his car when he noticed the familiar brunette leaning against it. She stood up straight when he was a few feet away. She was covering her left hand.

"Hey Greg." she said.

"Leila. What...what're you doing here? I-I thought you were in Miami." said Greg, his breath seeming to catch in his throat as he stared at her.

"I had to see you." said Leila. She then held up her left hand and showed that the wedding ring she had got when she married Tim Speedle was gone.

Greg could only look at her confused.

"It wasn't working out. I wasn't happy with Tim. Maybe a few years ago I would've been but that was before I met you Greg." said Leila, walking toward him until she was barely inches from him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I love you Greg. You're the only one that makes me happy now. And I'm so, so sorry that I hurt you..."

Before she could finish what she wanted to say, Greg quickly silenced her by firmly pressing his lips to hers and kissing her. Leila's eyes widened in surprise than she closed them and melted into the kiss, returning the kisses. God, how she had missed him, missed the feel of his lips, the taste of his kisses. She didn't want the moment to ever end but it did as Greg pulled away, allowing them both to breathe.

"Come home with me." he said.

Leila just nodded, too breathless to speak. She followed Greg into his car and the two of them drove back to his apartment.

* * *

The door burst open and Leila and Greg hurried in, lips locked in passion-filled kisses and hands touching any body part that they could find. Greg closed the door behind them than pushed Leila against it, quickly removing his jacket before pinning Leila hands above her head, his fingers locked with hers. He trailed kisses down her neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking on it greedily. Leila firmly squeezed his hands, soft moans escaping from her lips. Greg's hands than made their way down her arms to the sides of her face, to her neck, her shoulders and her chest.

"Oh yes Greg, touch me." Leila said in between gasps for breath and soft moans. His hands felt so good. Greg had always known had to touch her.

Greg slowly started to unbutton Leila's shirt than slowly and carefully slipped it off, tossing it aside. He than led her into the bedroom, once again locking his lips with hers.

* * *

The sunlight shone in brightly through the window in the small bedroom of the apartment. Leila opened her eyes and carefully stretched. She looked beside her to find Greg still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent, and cute. It made Leila smile. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He began to stir than slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out. He then turned and met Leila's eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." said Leila, turning onto her side and facing him.

"Morning." said Greg, turning onto his side as well so he could face her.

"You know, I just realized something that I should've realized before. You have the worst morning breath." said Leila.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly minty fresh yourself." said Greg, smiling. Then he turned serious. He gently laid a hand on Leila's cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. "I've missed you so much Leila."

Leila placed her hand on top of Greg's. "I've missed you too Greg." she said, almost having to choke back tears. She planted a soft kiss on the palm of Greg's hand than turned back to stare into eyes.

Greg couldn't resist. He leaned over and reclaimed her lips, kissing her hard and passionately.

They were interrupted when Greg's cell phone rang, making him groan in frustration as he pulled away from Leila.

"Unbelievable." he said. "Some people have the worst timing."

"Just don't answer it." said Leila as Greg reached over her and picked up his cell, looking at the caller id.

"It's Grissom." he said.

Leila got a mischievous grin on her face before she took the phone from Greg and answered it.

"Sorry but Mr. Sanders can't come to the phone right now. However, I'd be happy to take a message for him." she said in a mocking secretary-like voice.

Greg couldn't help but giggle. He knew what Grissom's reaction was going to be like.

_"Leila?"_ came Grissom's shocked reply.

"Hey Gil. It's been awhile." said Leila.

_"I didn't even know you were in town. When'd you get back to Vegas?" _asked Grissom.

"Just last night actually. I would've said hi sooner but there was someone else that I wanted to see first." said Leila, glancing over at Greg.

_"I see. He's missed you a lot Leila. He still loves you very much. You mean more to him than anything else in the world."_ said Grissom.

"I know. We sort of had a talk about that last night." said Leila.

_"I can imagine."_ said Grissom, knowing they had done more than just talk. _"Hey, listen, when are we gonna see you? Everyone really misses you and I'm sure they would love to see you."_

"Actually I was planning on stopping in and saying hi to everyone today." said Leila.

_"Well, why don't you come in with Greg when he comes in for his shift."_ suggested Grissom.

"I'll do that. And Gil, don't let everyone know I'm coming. I wanna surprise them." said Leila.

_"I won't. I'll see you tonight."_ said Grissom.

"Later." said Leila than she handed the phone to Greg so he could find out why Grissom had called him. She put on her underwear than slipped on one of Greg's shirts before walking into the kitchen to make the two of them something to eat. She grabbed the eggs, bacon and potatoes. She got out three pans, a knife and forks. She set the pans on the stove than proceeded to peel and cut up the potatoes, cutting them up small to make fried potatoes. As she started put everything in their own pan and turning on the stove, Greg walked in, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, lightly kissing her neck.

"You look so much better in my shirts than I do." he said.

"I doubt that, but thank you anyway." said Leila. She looked up at him and smirked than planted a soft kiss on his lips. She started to pull away but Greg stopped her and pulled her back to him, pressing her lips back to his. They didn't pull away until a few minutes later when they started to smell the food burning. Leila quickly turned off the burners.

"Looks like we'll be ordering in." said Greg, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Leila gave him a look that said she wasn't really amused but couldn't hide the grin on her face.

Greg helped Leila clean up than the two of them headed into the bathroom and took a shower together.

* * *

Greg pulled up to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, parked his car than he and Leila got out and walked inside together. They found everyone(Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Grissom, Wendy, Archie, Hodges, Henry and Bobby) sitting in the break room as though waiting for them. As they drew closer, they heard Nick speak.

"Alright Grissom, why'd you tell all of us to meet you in here?" he asked.

Grissom looked up to see Greg and Leila standing in the doorway.

"Good to see not much has changed around here." said Leila.

Everyone's attention immediately turned toward the doorway and they were shocked to see Leila standing there with Greg. They all got up and each of them in turn hugged her and greeted her.

"Hey Leila, it's good to see you." said Nick.

"What a pleasant surprise." said Warrick.

"We knew you couldn't stay away from us for too long." said Catherine.

"No I couldn't, you guys put a spell on me or something." said Leila, glad to be with the team again.

"It's great to have you back. It wasn't the same without you." said Wendy.

"Yeah, you bring a certain charm and class to this lab." said Archie.

"Thanks you guys. It's great to be back. You guys are like my family." said Leila.


	2. It begins

Everyone was happy to have Leila back. Everything just seemed to be calmer and everyone was smiling, joking and laughing like they hadn't since Leila had left. But there was one person that didn't seem happy that Leila was back in Vegas: Conrad Ecklie. He had threated to put Leila on swing shift but Grissom wouldn't allow and unless Leila did something that required disciplinary action, there was nothing that Ecklie could do. Greg was the happiest to have Leila back. No one was as happy as he was now that she was back. He was smiling and joking more than he had in a long while. And he seemed to have an extra bounce in his step. He was back to his normal, fun-loving, geeky self.

Right now, Grissom had just given them a case and they were to meet Brass and Nick at the scene. Someone had called in about two young female DB's found in the woods. As Greg pulled up to the crime scene, they saw that David was already there and Nick was taking pictures of the vics. Brass stood behind him, watching David examine one of the female victims. Leila and Greg grabbed their kits than joined them.

"Hey Nick, David, Brass." said Leila.

"Hey Leila." Nick said simply.

"Good to see ya Leila, heard you were back." said David.

"Hey Leila, welcome back." said Brass.

"Thanks." said Leila with a smile. She then turned serious. "What do we got?" she asked, kneeling next to the vic David was examining.

"Erika and Vicky Jameson. They were camping with their boyfriends for the weekend. When they didn't come home, their parents called to report them missing. Officer came to check it out and found the girls. Boyfriends are MIA." said Brass.

"Seems pretty suspicious to me." said Greg.

"Everything is suspicious to you honey." said Leila.

Greg turned and glared at Leila but couldn't hide the smirk on his face. It actually felt good to have Leila teasing him. It felt like old times again.

"Greg, why don't start processing the other vic. Leila, since you're technically a newbie again, you get to process the perimeter." said Nick.

"Yippie, my favorite." said Leila sarcastically before heading off to get started.

Nick just shook his head and smiled at Leila.

"Really is good to have her back. I believe I missed her sarcasm." said Brass.

"Yeah me too." said Nick.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go see if I can dig up anything on the two missing boyfriends." said Brass.

"Alright, see you later Jim." said Nick. He then collected the evidence he had found and got to his feet. "Hey Greg, I'm gonna go ahead and get this stuff back to the lab. You and Leila got this covered?" he asked Greg.

"Yeah, no problem." said Greg.

"You sure?" asked Nick.

"Nick, we're not kids anymore, we're adults and we're CSI's. You don't need to hold our hands anymore. I'm a big girl and...well, I don't know about Greg being a big boy." said Leila.

"Hey, I resent that." said Greg.

"What's the matter baby, truth hurt?" asked Leila.

"I take back everything I said about it being good to have you back." said Greg.

Leila smiled but didn't appear too hurt by Greg's words.

"You two are something else. No wonder you got married. I'll see you guys back at the lab." said Nick, heading over to his truck.

"See you Nick." said Leila before getting back to work.

"Hey Leila, let me ask you something. Why are you so mean to me?" asked Greg.

"'Cause I love you darling." said Leila.

Greg gave her a skeptical look.

"Hey, just think of all the stuff I could do if I didn't love you." said Leila.

"I should be so lucky." said Greg sarcastically.

"Oh you know you love me sweetie, you wouldn't have married me if you didn't." said Leila.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." said Greg.

Leila just gave Greg a playful look than turned back to what she was doing. That's when she noticed something in the dirt.

"Hey Greg, come here and take a look at this." said Leila.

Greg got up from where he was kneeling next to the second victim and walked over where Leila was standing, staring at something on the ground.

"Find something?" he asked.

"Yeah. Looks like there's at least three sets of footprints here and it looks like there's some blood drops going in the direction of the foot prints." said Leila.

"Looks like our boyfriends didn't go missing on their own." said Greg.

"Should we follow?" asked Leila.

"It's evidence. We follow the evidence." said Greg. "Ladies first."

Leila gave Greg an amused look than followed the footprints and blood drops, Greg following behind her. The footprints led deeper into the woods. Every few feet, Leila took photographs of the footprints.

"You think maybe whoever killed the two girls took the boyfriends to hold them for ransom?" asked Greg.

"It's a possibility." said Leila. All of a sudden, she slipped and fell down into a small ravine. She came to a stop just before she hit a small pile of dead dogs, rabbits and deer.

"Leila! Leila, you alright?!" exclaimed Greg, clearly afraid she was hurt.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." said Leila as she carefully got up. That's when she noticed the horrible smell. "Oh God." she said, covering her nose and suppressing the urge to throw up.

"Oh man, that smell is horrible." said Greg.

"Yeah well, be glad you're not the one down here." said Leila. That's when something else caught her eye. It was two bodies but they weren't any animal. "Greg. I think I just found our missing boyfriends. Only they're not missing anymore." she said, pointing with her free hand to the direction of the bodies, which were in the middle of the dead animals.

Greg looked where Leila was pointing and spotted the two male db's.

"I'll call Brass." said Greg, taking out his phone and dialing.

While Greg was on his phone, Leila carefully made her way around the animal carcass's, trying to get a better look at the bodies. She didn't, however, notice the figure quietly making his way up behind her. But Greg did.

"Leila, behind you!" he yelled.

Leila turned around in time to dodge the fist that came at her. She quickly stepped off to the side and sent a hit of her own but the guy blocked it before slapping her and knocking her down. She kicked his legs out from under him than kicked him in the stomach. She quickly got up and made a run for it, trying to climb back up the ravine she had fallen from.

"Come on, give me your hand." said Greg, reaching down and offering out his hand.

Leila reached up and tried to grab it but she felt the guy grab her ankle and try to pull her back down. She quickly kicked him in the face and he let go. She once again tried to grab Greg's hand but couldn't quite reach it.

"Come on Leila, come on you can make it." Greg encouraged.

Leila tried again to grab his hand but her fingers only managed to brush his as the guy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down, both of they hitting the grounds. He then forced her back onto her feet and before she could fight back, he slammed her into a nearby tree. She hit her head and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Leila!" yelled Greg.

The guys walked over to Leila's unconscious form and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Let her go!" yelled Greg.

The guy just ignored him and started walking away with Leila.

"I said get your hands off of her!" yelled Greg, getting up and trying to find a way down, being careful not to let the guy and Leila out of his sight. He found a way down and quickly climbed down than ran to try to caught the guy holding Leila but in the seconds he had let them out of his sight, they had vanished.

"No. Leila." said Greg, unable to believe he had let them out of his sight.

* * *

Grissom showed up at the scene. There were several squad cars there and he saw Brass talking to Greg. Nick, Warrick and Catherine were nowhere in sight. He quickly parked his car than quickly made his way over to Greg and Brass. 

"What happened?" he asked.

"Apparently the killer came back." said Brass.

Grissom turned to Greg. He could tell that he was upset and a little guilty, probably blaming himself.

"Greg." he said gently. "Greg, you have to tell me what happened."

Greg took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Leila found three sets of footprints so we followed them deeper into the woods. She slipped and fell into a ravine where we found two more bodies, figuring they were the missing boyfriends. I called Brass while Leila tried to get a better look at the bodies. That's when someone came out and attacked her. I tried to get her out but he pulled her back down, knocked her out and then he took her. We have to find her Grissom, we have to get her back." said Greg.

"We will Greg, we will. I promise." said Grissom, trying to calm the younger man. "Listen, why don't you go back to the lab. You've done all you can here. Get yourself a cup coffee, get yourself something to eat. Call Sarah and Ronnie, we may need their help."

Greg looked like he wanted to argue but chose not to and simply nodded his head and walked off.

Grissom followed Brass to where Catherine, Nick and Warrick were processing the spot where Leila and Greg found the bodies.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Well, other than a bid of blood on this tree and the two bodies, there's nothing. No signs of a struggle, no trace, no hair, no fibers. It's like nothing happened here." said Nick.

"Greg did say the guy threw her into the tree and knocked her out." said Brass.

"Looks like he came back to cover up the evidence." said Grissom.

* * *

Leila slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes to only see pitch black. She tried to move her hands but found them bound. And she guessed she had also been blindfolded, as well as gagged which make her calling out for help difficult. She just hoped Greg was okay. She knew he was going to be pretty upset about this, probably blaming himself. He had just gotten her back only to have her taken away again. She could only imagine how he felt right now, but she wouldn't give up. She would find a way out of this and back to him, no matter what.

* * *


	3. Lifelines

Greg sat alone in the break room, a cup of coffee sitting untouched in his hands. He was mentally kicking himself for not being able to protect Leila. He had vowed from the moment he saw her in the parking lot last night that he would never let her out of his sight again and he would do anything to make sure she stayed this time. He didn't want to lose her again, but it looked as though he just might and just the thought scared him. He wished it had been him instead of Leila. She didn't deserve this. She had been through enough with all her father had put her through her whole life.

Right then, Grissom and the rest of the team walked in, including Sara and Ronnie along with some of the lab techs such as Archie, Bobby, Wendy, Henry, Mandy and Hodges. He stood up, waiting for them to tell him something, anything that could help him get Leila back safely.

"Alright, here's what we possibly know so far. According to Doc Robbins, the two girls were killed first by a single gunshot to the head, close range. Just on a hunch, I tested the boyfriends for GSR. They both tested positive. Now, I'm thinking that our killer, or killers because this guy could have an accomplice or two if he is our killer, made the girls kneel down side by side. He made the boyfriends beat up their girlfriends until he said otherwise. When he felt it was enough, he forced the boyfriends to kill their girlfriends, drug them into the woods, therefore letting the guilt seep in and consume them until they begged for death than he happily obliged and dumped the bodies. I'm guessing he has something against couples or maybe he felt territorial." said Grissom.

"So why take Leila? How's she fit into it?" asked Hodges.

"Wrong place, wrong time maybe. We can't know for sure 'til we investigate further." said Grissom.

"Wait, if he forced the boyfriends to kill their girlfriends, wouldn't that mean that Greg is in danger too?" asked Sara.

"Yes, which is why I want someone with him at all times. No one is to let him out of their sight even for a second. I know how much you want to help Greg but I can't let you handle any evidence on this. I'm not gonna take you off the case but you are limited to what you can do. I'm going to mostly be keeping you in the lab so we can keep a better eye on you. You leave, someone goes with you. Understand?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded and didn't argue. He wanted to but knew better. Grissom wasn't going to be swayed this time.

"Okay. I don't think Leila will be in any real danger as of right now because he's gonna want Greg to do his dirty work for him, as a way of torturing them both I imagine. I'm going to need everyone to take it slow so we don't miss anything and we do this right. I know we're all going to want to work as fast as possible so we can get Leila back safely and unharmed but we don't wanna take any risks and screw up any chance of getting her back by making a single mistake. It's what Leila would want us to do. We all know she's a smart, tough girl and a fighter. She's going to do what she can to make sure we get her back. All we have to do is keep our heads clear and not give up hope." said Grissom.

Everyone just nodded in agreement. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Ronnie, knew and had seen a lot of the things her father had put her through when they first met her. She quickly got close to most of the team, except for Greg.

Greg couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory. She had appeared hesitant and afraid to get close to him. Greg talked to her alone once, trying to get to know her and be her friend but she still pulled away. Greg still didn't give up. He had fallen in love with her when he first saw her but respectfully kept his distance. Finally, one day when him and Leila were alone and she had nowhere to go, he decided to make his move and kissed her but only briefly. He had waited for her reaction and was pleased when she kissed him back. After that, she was more relaxed around him and they even developed a very close relationship. He had even stayed by her side when her father came after her several times, using him a couple times against her to try and get to her but Leila was smarter. She protected Greg each time and both came out of it alive. The last time her father came after her, in New York, she had no choice but to kill him herself to protect those she loved before he hurt any of them to get to her.

Greg had gotten so lost his thoughts that he didn't notice as everyone except Grissom filed out of the room to get to work. He was startled back to reality when he heard Grissom speak.

"Greg? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied, trying to appear as though he were and failing miserably.

"Leila's a clever girl. She'll know how to pull through this. She's got you and the rest of us to come back to, but especially you. She fought so hard to protect you when her father kept trying to use you against her because he knew it would hurt her more if she lost you than if she lost anyone else. You're the best thing that's happened to her Greg." said Grissom.

"She tell you that?" asked Greg, trying to hold back his tears.

"She didn't have to. It's obvious. The way she looks at you, the way she acts around you, the way she holds you. You're her lifeline. Without you, she would be lost in this world. True, she would still have me and the rest of the team, and anyone else that cares about her for that matter, but it wouldn't be the same. You were there for more than anyone in her time of need, you were the one who offered her the most comfort. Maybe not with words but just with your presence, the way you held her or just by letting her know you were there and you were willing to give your life to protect her no matter what. Not many guys would do that. That takes courage Greg, and that's why she fell in love with you. You were willing to do anything for her even though you barely knew her. She found trust in you, trust that would normally take longer for her to built with any other guy. You showed her respect and you fought for her, even when I told you to stay away from her. She saw things in you that she had never seen with most people. You guys have fought too hard to stay together, not to mention you just got her back. She's not willing to give up without a fight. She will find a way back to you, one way or another." said Grissom.

Greg just nodded, his throat too tight to speak. He quickly looked down at his hands as Grissom turned and left the break room. His eyes fell on his wedding ring, which he had never taken off, even after him and Leila divorced. He couldn't bear to take it off. He felt that now it was his only link he had left to Leila, as though assuring himself that she was real and not just some girl he imagined. He may be Leila's lifeline, but she was also his. He knew he couldn't bare to live without her now. She was a part of him now, his other half. He just couldn't give her up without a fight, not this time. When he had lost her last time, he didn't fight for her, he didn't argue, he just let her go and do what she wanted. He wasn't going to give her up so easily. He was going to fight for her even if it meant fighting for her until his last dying breath.

* * *

Leila slowly woke up, feeling groggy and her head hurt. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in what looked like an old basement. There was a wooden staircase leading upstairs, a small window that was too high for her to reach and too small for her to climb through, an old furnace in the far back corner of the room, a single light that barely lit the room above her, the floor was cement and painted a dull shape of blue, and the walls were make of bricks. She was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, her hands tied behind her around the back of the chair. She could feel the ropes practically digging into the skin of her wrists. The blindfold had obviously been removed but she could still feel the gag in her mouth. 

Just then, she heard footsteps coming from upstairs, moving slowly toward the basement door. Leila held her breath, wondering what her captor would do to her if he can downstairs. She didn't even want to think about it. The footsteps paused outside the door than Leila heard the lock click before the doorknob turned and the door opened. A dark figure walked through the door, closing the door behind him, and he slowly began to descend down the stairs. He walked over to Leila and stood in front of her for a minute, just staring down at her before he finally spoke.

"I'm going to remove your gag, as long as you promise not to scream or try to call for help. Not that anyone could hear you down here but it would upset me and I don't want to have to hurt you if I don't have to. Now, promise you won't scream?"

Leila nodded.

Her captor walked behind her and removed the gag, but stayed standing behind her. He stayed silent and it was starting to creep her out.

"Who are you?" asked Leila.

"My name is not important but you may call me Jack."

"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here?" asked Leila.

Jack said nothing, just remained standing behind her. All that could be heard was his breathing. It was a bit unnerving. Then he reached up with his left hand and slowly moved Leila's hair off her shoulder than Leila felt his hot breath on her neck. It made her skin crawl. Then she felt his lips touching her skin. She could feel herself starting to shake, scared of what her might be getting ready to do to her.

"Please, don't." she pleaded. She could take anything but that.

But he didn't stop. He placed both his hands on her shoulders than slowly slid them down her arms, sending chills through her but not in a good way. Then he stopped and leaned in close to Leila's ear.

"You'll find out soon enough." he whispered than he walked away and back upstairs, locking the door behind him.

Leila sagged as much as she was able and closed her eyes, relieved that he had gone. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was slightly labored. She was scared. She had no idea what this man planned to do with her though she didn't even want to find out, she didn't even know why he had kidnapped her in the first place. She didn't even know him and as far as she knew, he didn't know her either. All she knew was that she had to find a way out of the there.


	4. Two Teams Working As One

Greg had left the break room and, not sure what he could do to help but feeling the need for fresh air, he started to head out of the lab. He didn't intend to leave, just step outside for a minute until he calmed his nerves. As he started to walk by the reception desk, a delivery guy walked by and stopped at the reception desk.

"I'm looking for a Greg Sanders." he said.

This made Greg stop in his tracks and turn back.

"I'm Greg Sanders." he said.

"Oh, I have a package for you. Sign here." said the delivery guy, handing Greg the clipboard to sign.

Confused, Greg took it and signed it. The delivery guy took it when Greg handed it back.

"Who's it from?" asked Greg.

"Don't know. All I know is that it's about your wife." said the delivery guy.

This made Greg's blood freeze. If the package was about Leila, it had to be from the guy who kidnapped her. Just by handling it, the delivery guy could destroy any trace or fingerprint evidence that might be on it.

"Wait, don't touch that." said Greg quickly, stopping the delivery guy from touching it as he reached for it to hand it to Greg.

The delivery guy looked at Greg confused but froze.

Greg quickly took a pair of gloves out of his pocket, putting them on than carefully taking the package, a small yellow envelope similar to the one that Nick's kidnapper, Walter Gordon had used. He than took it to the trace lab where he found Hodges working.

"Hodges, I need you to process this for trace now." he said firmly.

"I'm really busy right now Greg." said Hodges irratibly, not even looking up from his work.

"Please Hodges, it's about Leila." said Greg.

Hodges immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Greg, seeing the almost fear stricken expression on Greg's face. He then looked down at the envelope that Greg had brought in. He carefully took it from him.

"Number one priority." said Hodges.

"Thank you." said Greg. He sat down in a chair and waited as he watched Hodges process the envelope. He knew that any other time, Hodges would have kicked him out but this time, he didn't bother. These were special circumstances and Hodges was being understanding.

A few minutes passed but it felt like hours to Greg. Hodges was finding no signs of any trace on the envelope. He looked up at Greg apologetically.

"I'm not finding anything Greg, I'm sorry." he said.

Greg said nothing. He simply hung his head, disappointed. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"What's going on in here?"

Both Greg and Hodges looked up to find Grissom standing in the doorway.

"Greg brought this in for me to process but I couldn't find anything." said Hodges.

Grissom looked at Greg, confused.

"Delivery man brought it in, for me. Griss, it's about Leila." said Greg.

Grissom's expression quickly changed from confused to stunned.

"Open it." said Grissom. "It was sent to you, you should be the one to open it."

Greg was almost hesitant but he slowly got to his feet and walked over to where the package lay. With shaking hands, Greg slowly and carefully opened the envelope. He poured out the contains onto the table. Out fell a dvd and a wedding band. Greg picked up the wedding band, immediately recognizing it as Leila's.

Grissom walked over and picked up the dvd. He looked at Greg and could see the tears in his eyes. He then turned to Hodges.

"Get everyone to the AV lab." he said softly.

Hodges nodded and turned out of his trace lab to find the others.

Grissom turned back to Greg. He laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

Greg swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Yeah, yeah I'll be okay."

"Come on, let's join the others in the AV lab, see what's on this dvd." said Grissom.

"Not sure I want to." said Greg as they headed toward Archie's lab.

They found the others were waiting impatiently. Grissom handed the dvd to Archie and Archie played it without Grissom having to say a word. The screen was pitch black for a minute than they were looking at a basement, a lone female figure tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Leila." said Greg, although it was barely more than a whisper.

Then the screen changed. A man in a black ski mask appeared on the screen.

"Hello Mr. Sanders. As you have just seen, you're wife is still alive and well. Or should I say your _ex_-wife. Yes, I know a lot about you and Leila. I know that while she was staying in Miami for a couple weeks, she cheated on you with her former lover, Tim Speedle. She even called you and told you about it, then you divorced her. She ended up marrying Speedle and moving to Miami for good. Or at least, that's what she thought. She found that she couldn't stop the guilt and she couldn't keep you off her mind. She tried to act as though nothing was wrong. That's when she then divorced Speedle and came back to Vegas to be with you again. And you, you acted as though nothing at happened because you were just happy to see her. So you took her home with you and the two of you screwed each others brains out, am I right? I know I am." said the man with a sneer. "Now, you're probably wondering why I'm doing this. I'll tell you why. I'm doing this because I can't stand couples who have problems but act as though nothing is wrong. So I'm going to teach you a lesson. And yes, there is a way for both you and the love of your life can both make it out of this alive, but that part you have to figure out yourself. I have already sent this video to the crime lab in Miami as well so Horatio Caine and another guest should be arriving soon. In the meantime, I'm going to be have fun with dear little Leila. See you soon."

With that, the screen went pitch black again. No one in the room moved, as though they were frozen, almost unable to believe what they had just heard. This guy knew about Greg and Leila, he knew that Leila had had an affair with Tim Speedle, that she and Greg divorced, that Leila had once dated Tim a few years ago when she had first moved to Miami before coming to Vegas, he knew that Leila and Tim had married. and he knew that Leila had returned to Vegas to be with Greg again. He also knew what they did when they had gone back to Greg's apartment. He had to have been stalking them, watching them for at least a few years. As the realization hit, Greg found his legs too weak to stand and he sank to the ground, the unshed tears from earlier finally falling from his eyes. Leila's wedding band was tightly clutched in his hand.

Grissom walked over and knelt next to his former lab tech and pulled him into a fatherly hug. He understood what Greg was going through. He had gone through the same thing when the Minature killer had kidnapped Sara and hid her in the desert, pinning her under a car. Sara had managed to escape the car but got lost in the desert. Lucky, they had found her in time. This wasn't something he wished on anyone, especially Greg and Leila. They had been through enough without having to go through something like this.

Just then, they heard raised voices out in the lobby. Grissom helped Greg to his feet than he and the rest of the team, including Archie, walked out into the lobby to see Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Calliegh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista and Tim Speedle standing at the reception desk.

"Lt. Caine. See you and your team made it in record time." said Grissom.

"Grissom. We came as soon as we saw the dvd. How is everyone here holding up?" asked Horatio.

"As well as can be expected. Listen, why don't we go into the break room and we'll fill you in on what we know." said Grissom. He and his team led Horatio and his team into the break room.

Grissom and Horatio stood in front of the doors once everyone was in so they could see them. Warrick, Eric, Nick, Ryan, Catherine, Calliegh, Sara, and Natalia sat at the table while Greg, Tim, and Archie sat on the couch and Ronnie leaned against the counter.

"Alright, this is what we know about this guy. Sometime yesterday, he attacked these two couples at a campsite." began Grissom, handing the crime scene photos to Horatio, who looked at them than handed them to Eric. "He forced the boyfriends to beat than murder their girlfriends before taking the boyfriends into the woods and killing them. When the girls didn't come home, their parents called to report them missing. An officer went to check the campsite and found the two girls. I sent Nick out to the scene. Leila and Greg met him at the scene a short time later. Nick brought his evidence back to lab while Leila and Greg finished processing the scene. Leila discovered a set of shoe prints in the dirt, along with some blood. She and Greg followed the prints. Leila slipped and fell into a small ravine filled with dead animal carcass's. That's when they discovered the bodies of the two boyfriends. Greg called it in while Leila checked out the bodies. At this point, our killer snuck up behind her and attacked her. She managed to fight him off for a minute and Greg tried to help her out of the ravine, but her attacker grabbed her and pulled her back down before knocking unconscious than picking her up and carrying her away.

"A short time ago, a package came for Greg about Leila. He took it to Trace but nothing was found. He opened it and found the dvd that we all watched inside it. We know that she's alive and from what the kidnapper said on the dvd, he's been watching Greg and Leila for some time now." said Grissom.

"And me. He's been watching me as well. When we got the dvd, it was addressed to me." said Tim.

"And he had to have been watching Leila for at least three or four years. He knew about Leila and Speed. Not many people did because they managed to keep it quiet. Not many people outside my team knew about the two of them." said Horatio.

"Which could be why her father never went after Tim. Around here, one person knows, everyone knows. So how did he find out about Leila and Tim if no one other than your team knew about them?" asked Grissom.

"Guess we'll have to ask him when we catch this guy." said Horatio.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Since we're all in possible danger, we're going to be working in pairs. Horatio will be with me, Eric with Warrick, Ryan with Nick, Calliegh, you'll be with Catherine, Natalia, you'll be with Sara and Tim, you'll be with Greg. Archie, I need to analyze that video, see what you can get off of it." said Grissom.

Archie nodded than headed back to his lab.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Ronnie.

"I want you to go back to the crime scene, see if maybe anyone missed anything that could help us. Greg, you and Tim go with her. I'm call Brass and have him have an officer meet you there. Catherine, I need you, Calliegh, Sara and Natalia to go to Greg's apartment and see what you can find something, anything to help us. Horatio and I will help Archie. I'm sure he could use and extra set of eyes. Warrick and Eric, you two take the female vics, see what you can get from their family and friends. Nick and Ryan, you two take the male vics, same thing." said Grissom.

Without saying a word, everyone headed out to their respective destinations. Ronnie thought she saw a little bit of tension between Greg and Tim but shook it off, figuring she had imagined it. The three of them climbed into Greg's denali. Greg figured driving would help him focus him mind elsewhere. Tim climbed in back and Ronnie climbed in the passenger seat. Greg didn't even turn on his radio to listen to his usual choice of music, he just concentrated on driving. He was so concentrated on driving that he almost didn't realize that they were at the crime scene until they were directly in front of the campsite. He stopped the car and shut it off but didn't move to get out as Ronnie and Tim got out. He just sat there staring at the crime scene, everything replaying in his head.

"Erika and Vicky Jameson. They were camping with their boyfriends for the weekend. When they didn't come home, their parents called to report them missing. Officer came to check it out and found the girls. Boyfriends are MIA." said Brass.

"Seems pretty suspicious to me." said Greg.

"Everything is suspicious to you honey." said Leila.

Greg turned and glared at Leila but couldn't hide the smirk on his face. It actually felt good to have Leila teasing him. It felt like old times again.

"Greg, why don't start processing the other vic. Leila, since you're technically a newbie again, you get to process the perimeter." said Nick.

"Yeppie, my favorite." said Leila sarcastically before heading off to get started.

Nick just shook his head and smiled at Leila.

"Really is good to have her back. I believe I missed her sarcasm." said Brass.

"Yeah me too." said Nick.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go see if I can dig up anything on the two missing boyfriends." said Brass.

"Alright, see you later Jim." said Nick. He then collected the evidence he had found and got to his feet. "Hey Greg, I'm gonna go ahead and get this stuff back to the lab. You and Leila got this covered?" he asked Greg.

"Yeah, no problem." said Greg.

"You sure?" asked Nick.

"Nick, we're not kids anymore, we're adults and we're CSI's. You don't need to hold our hands anymore. I'm a big girl and...well, I don't know about Greg being a big boy." said Leila.

"Hey, I resent that." said Greg.

"What's the matter baby, truth hurt?" asked Leila.

"I take back everything I said about it being good to have you back." said Greg.

Leila smiled but didn't appear too hurt by Greg's words.

"You two are something else. No wonder you got married. I'll see you guys back at the lab." said Nick, heading over to his truck.

"See you Nick." said Leila before getting back to work.

"Hey Leila, let me ask you something. Why are you so mean to me?" asked Greg.

"'Cause I love you darling." said Leila.

Greg gave her a skeptical look.

"Hey, just think of all the stuff I could do if I didn't love you." said Leila.

"I should be so lucky." said Greg sarcastically.

"Oh you know you love me sweetie, you wouldn't have married me if you didn't." said Leila.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." said Greg.

Leila just gave Greg a playful look than turned back to what she was doing. That's when she noticed something in the dirt.

"Hey Greg, come here and take a look at this." said Leila.

Greg got up from where he was kneeling next to the second victim and walked over where Leila was standing, staring at something on the ground.

"Find something?" he asked.

"Yeah. Looks like there's at least three sets of footprints here and it looks like there's some blood drops going in the direction of the foot prints." said Leila.

"Looks like our boyfriends didn't go missing on their own." said Greg.

"Should we follow?" asked Leila.

"It's evidence. We follow the evidence." said Greg. "Ladies first."

Greg was startled back to reality when someone knocked on the driver side window. He turned to see Tim standing there, looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You going to just sit in there or you coming?" asked Tim.

Greg sighed than opened his door and got out, joining Tim and Ronnie. He didn't really want to be there but the overwhelming need to help Leila was the only thing making him stay. He wanted to get her back as fast as possible and if this could help her, he would do what he could.

"Hey, you okay man? You don't look so good." said Tim.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once we get Leila back." said Greg.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll all feel much better when we get her back. Hey, listen man, no hard feelings." said Tim.

"About what?" asked Greg.

"About Leila leaving me and coming back to be with you. She really felt guilty for what she did. She didn't mean to hurt you, she just had a lot of things thrown at her at once and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. She needed someone to be there for her and you weren't there but I was and things just kind of got out of hand. I felt guilty myself. I saw how much she loved you and how much you loved her. She cried for days after you brought her the divorce papers. She was really hoping you would forgive her and the two of you could move on." said Tim.

"Yeah, so was I. I guess I didn't know how to handle it. Something like that had never happened to me before and I just didn't expect from her. I should've thought it over more before I divorced her. I regretted afterwards but I figured it was too late to turn back." said Greg.

"It's never too late turn back. Even Leila knew that. She has never been one to give up without a fight. I think she learned that from Horatio." said Tim.

"Yeah, she and Horatio do seem a lot alike. So much alike that it's a little scary." said Greg.

"Are you guys gonna help me or you two gonna chit-chat all day?" asked Ronnie.

Greg and Tim looked at each other, both unable to hide a small smile before heading over to join Ronnie. She was standing by the footprints Leila had found.

"These the footprints you guys followed?" asked Tim.

"Yeah." said Greg.

Ronnie started to follow them. Tim and Greg followed behind her as they went deep into the woods. Remembering where the ravine was that Leila fell in, Greg grabbed Ronnie before she too could fall into it and come face-to-face with the carcass's like Leila had.

"Thanks." said Ronnie. She looked down into the ravine, seeing the dead animals. "This must be the ravine you said Leila fell in. Boy does it smell. Can only imagine what it was like for Leila." she said, waving a hand in front of her as though trying to swat away the smell.

Carefully, one by one, Greg, Tim and Ronnie climbed down into the ravine.

"Which way did the guy come from?" Ronnie asked Greg.

"Over there, from behind those trees." said Greg, pointing.

Ronnie headed off in the direction that Greg pointed. Greg and Tim looked at each other, shrugged than followed her, not sure what Ronnie was trying to prove. They walked until they came to what looked like a small dirt road.

"Tire treads." said Tim, pointing out the tire marks in the dirt.

"Hopefully it can give us an owner name and address, if the vehicle was even registered or it wasn't destroyed." said Greg.

Ronnie lifted her camera and began taking pictures of the tire treads. Tim knelt down beside them and started to examine them, as though he could figure out what kind of car they were from if he stared at them long enough. Neither of them noticed that Greg had started to follow the tire tracks until he disappeared from their sight.

"We should get this photos back to the lab, see if we can figure out the type of vehicle these treads came from." said Ronnie.

"Good idea." said Tim.

"Let's go Greg." said Ronnie, looking at the spot where Greg had been standing moments ago only to find he was gone. "Greg? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. Maybe he followed the treads. Let's check it out." said Tim and he and Ronnie followed the treads just as Greg had done. It wasn't too long before they found him, standing next to the tire treads, a disappoints look on his face. "Greg? What're you doing? You know you're not supposed to be by yourself."

"Sorry, I got carried away. I was hoping that if I followed the tire treads they might lead somewhere or to something that could tell us where Leila is." said Greg.

"We'll find her Greg. Besides, she's been in worse situations than this, you know that. And she's always come out of them fine." said Tim.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Greg.

"Is it?" asked Tim.

"A little." said Greg with a small smile.

"Come on, we should get back to the lab and analyze these tire treads, see we can get us vehicle to match these treads." said Ronnie.

Greg nodded than he and Tim followed her out.


	5. Memories

In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind

There's no other way

I prayed to the gods let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside,

Now I know why

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears

_Leila sat with her husband Greg, her godfather Gil, and her friends and co-workers Nick, Warrick, Sara and Catherine. Her and Greg had just gotten married and instead of having a party, they decided to go to a club and dance. The DJ even agreed to play whatever they wanted so they each gave him a list of songs to play. They even allowed their friends to pick some songs to play._

_Right then, a new song come on. Leila immediately recognized it as one of the songs she had picked, a song she knew was perfect for Greg. She grabbed his hand and, without saying a word, lead him to the dance floor, pulling him close to her and wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. She softly sang along with the song to her husband._

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams, Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side, 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle , Your heart is my sky, May you wipe away tears that I cry, The good and the bad times, We've been through them all, You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side, 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life_

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling, Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side, 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life..._

_As the song ended, Leila leaned forward and kissed Greg softly but it was full of the love and passion she felt for her husband. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and saw her feelings mirrored in his eyes. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face and stroked it with her thumb, her eyes never leaving his._

_"I love you." she whispered softly._

_"I love you too baby." Greg whispered back, his lips next to her ear._

_Leila could feel his hot breath against her skin and it sent tingles down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck more and pulled him even closer as the next song started playing. It was one that Greg had put on his list and although she hadn't seen his list, Leila recognized. She and Greg had heard it on the radio on the one to a crime scene together and Greg had immediately dedicated it to her._

_"Greg..." was all she managed to say._

_Greg smiled. "You remembered." he said._

_"How could I not." said Leila as Greg started singing softly in her ear along with the song._

_This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes, Too long, Too late, Who was I to make you wait, Just one chance, Just one breath, Just in case there's just one left, 'Cause you know, You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask, Last chance for one last dance, 'Cause with you, I'd withstand, All of hell to hold your hand, I'd give it all, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up, 'Cause you know, You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, Been far away for far too long, So far away, Been far away for far too long, But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I forgive you, For being away for far too long, So keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving u anymore, Believe me, Hold on to me and never let me go, Keep breathing, Hold onto me and never let me go, Keep breathing, Hold onto me and never let me go..._

_"I'll never let you go Leila, I'll never let you go. I'll hold you forever." Greg said softly in her ear._

_"I know baby, I know. And I'm never gonna let you go. I'll on to you forever." Leila said softly in his ear. She moved one hand to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, and the other hand moved to his back._

_Greg wrapping his arms tighter around Leila, holding her as close as he could but being careful not to hurt her. They stayed like that for several minutes 'til he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and looked to see Gil Grissom._

_"Excuse me Greg, may I cut in?" Gil asked politely._

_Greg smiled, kissed his wife one more time than turned her over to Grissom as the next song started playing._

_Leila could see Catherine grab Greg and start dancing with him and she couldn't help but smile._

_Look at the two of you dancing that way, Lost in the moment and each others face, So much in love you're alone in this place, Like theres nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago, I was her number one, She told me so, And she still means the world to me, Just so you know, So be careful when you hold my girl, Time changes everything life must go on, And I'm not gonna stand in your way,_

_I loved her first, I held her first, And a place in my heart will always be hers, From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, And I prayed that she'd find you someday, But its still hard to give her away, I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you, Be that same freckled face kid that I knew, The one that I read all those fairy tales to, And tucked into bed all those nights, And I knew the first time I saw you with her, It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first, I held her first, And a place in my heart will always be hers, From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, And I prayed that she'd find you someday, But its still hard to give her away, I loved her first,_

_From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, Someday you might know what I'm going through, When a miracle smiles up at you, I loved her first..._

_"Thanks you for the dance Leila. You dance divinely." said Gil, kissing the top of her hand._

_For the next few hours, everyone took turns dancing with Leila. Catherine and Sara even occasionally stole Greg away and danced with him. Then Greg and Leila decided to head out and get an early start on their honeymoon. Everyone else stayed and continued to dance. Grissom danced with Sara, Catherine danced with Warrick, and Nick found himself a girl to dance with._

* * *

Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life.

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're okay.

Reminds me again it's worth it all

So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

_Greg and Leila walked into their apartment together, lips locked together in a deep, passionate kiss. As soon as the door closed, Leila shed Greg of his jacket than pushed him up against the door. She shed her own jacket and tossed it aside with Greg's. She then slowly began unbuttoning Greg's shirt. Her hand rested on his chest before slowly moved downwards. She paused briefly at his abdomen, stroking it gently with her hand and fingers. She heard Greg's soft moaning. Wanting to tease him a little more, she kissed down his neck, his collarbone and his chest, stopping at his left nipple, licking and sucking it, causing Greg to arch his back slightly in response before she moved over to the other nipple._

_She knew just what he wanted and just how to tease him. It had taken some time to learn this bit of information because she lacked the self-confidence but with a little help from Greg himself, she learned every point that would send waves of pleasure through his body and just which spots were the best pleasure points to tease him with. Leila then lowered her hand further, stopping at the hem of his jeans long enough to unbutton and unzip his pants, kissing her way back up to his neck. She slid her hand down his pants but over his boxers, stroking the bulge that she had created, causing Greg to gasp and moan louder._

_"Oh Leila, please..." he moaned. "Please don't tease me."_

_"You like that baby?" asked Leila seductively._

_"Yes..." said Greg._

_"You want more?" said Leila, giving it a gentle squeeze and causing Greg to arch his back even more and moan louder._

_"Oh God, yes." he said._

_Happily, Leila obliged, sliding her hand back up than sliding it back down inside Greg's boxers, gently grasping his hardened member and stroking it slowly._

_"How 'bout that? Is that better?" asked Leila._

_"Oh yes..." Greg moaned, his breaths coming in pants now. "More..." he pleaded._

_Leila smiled to herself before increasing the speed of her strokes but making sure she didn't go too fast. She knew she was getting close to sending Greg over the edge but she didn't want to do that just yet. She wanted to have fun first and enjoy this as long as she could. She heard Greg's moans grow louder. Then she switched her game up. She released him, despite his protests, than took his hands in hers and led him to the bedroom. She stopped at the edge of the bed before releasing his hands and removing her own shirt, tossing it aside. Then she looked at Greg, waiting for him to make the next move._

_Greg got a mischievous smile on his face before he claimed her lips and gently pushing her gently down onto the bed. He then licked her bottom lip, silently asking for permission for entrance. It was granted a moment later as Leila parted her lips and he slipped his touch between her lips, entering her mouth and tasting her, savoring ever bit of her. He discarded his shirt quickly and tossed it aside along with Leila's. He then kissed his way down to neck, his hand making it's way down her stomach. He paused at the hem of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before inserting his hand inside her pants, inserting a single digit and causing Leila to gasp. Now it was his turn to do the teasing and he was going to enjoy it. He inserted a second digit than pulling them out and inserting them back in, doing so at a normal pace._

_Leila arched her back and moaned in response, her breathing coming her pants now but she wasn't complaining. And she knew that Greg was going to tease her the way she had teased him moments ago, but she also knew it wouldn't last long because she knew her husband wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He was ready but it was taking patience for him to just take Leila right then and there but he wanted to get a bit of revenge first. She slid one hand down Greg's back than firmly squeezed his ass, receiving a soft moan from him. She knew she had pushed the right button._

_Greg couldn't hold out any longer. Just hearing Leila's moans was agonizing enough but when she grabbed his ass, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly rid them both of their remaining clothing before forcing Leila up and onto her hands and knees. He then inserted himself in her and began to thrust with a slow and steady pace, waiting for a sign from Leila to quicken his pace. When she pushed back against him a moment later, he knew she was ready for more and he quickened his pace, Leila's moans growing louder._

_"Oh Greg..." she moaned._

_Greg stayed at the same pace, not wanting either of them to come too soon. He wanted this to last as long as possible, even though he knew they would be doing this a lot on their honeymoon for the next week. The department reluctantly allowed them to have a week off to spend time together on their honeymoon. As Grissom had said once, relationships in the workplace were frowned upon but not forbidden. Besides, they had fought too hard to be together to let the department pull them apart. And they kept their relationship out of the lab. The department also knew even if they forbid Greg and Leila from seeing each other, they would do it anyway so there was no point in trying. Greg loved Leila too much to give up without a fight and he knew that she loved him too much to give him up without fighting for him._

_Greg could feel himself drawing closer to his peak and he knew that Leila was as close as he was. Neither of them would be able to hold out much longer._

_"Oh Greg, I'm gonna come soon." Leila managed to say between her moans and pants._

_"Come with me Leila, come with me." said Greg between his own moans and pants._

_"I'm with you baby." moaned Leila._

_Greg thrust harder, making Leila practically scream out his name. It was almost enough to send him over the edge but he held himself in check, wanting to do this together with Leila. It didn't take much longer before they both cried out each other's name as they both released at the same time. They both remained still for a few minutes, catching their breath before Greg pulled out of her and they both collapsed side by side on the bed, covering up with a light sheet._

_"Oh baby, you're incredible." said Greg._

_"Well it wasn't all me you know." said Leila._

_"Yeah I know. I have a question though. Why do you always have to tease me?" asked Greg._

_"'Cause it's fun." said Leila._

_"Fun for you maybe." said Greg._

_"Oh you enjoy it and you know it. And who was it that was teasing me our first time?" said Leila._

_Greg just grinned but didn't answer._

_Greg and Leila left for their honeymoon the next day, leaving early in the afternoon and getting there by nightfall. Greg took her to Southern California, teaching her how to surf, taking her horseback riding and they even went on a cruise. The last day of their honeymoon they spent in their hotel room, laying in bed just holding each other and enjoying each other's company, among other things._

_"It's a shame we have to go back now. I've enjoyed this honeymoon so much that I don't want it to end." said Leila as she and Greg packed their stuff to go back to Vegas._

_"I know what you mean. You know, we could just call off and spend one more day here." said Greg as he walked up behind Leila and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck._

_"Mmm, as tempting as that sounds, you know Ecklie and the board would be on our asses. We were lucky they gave us the time they did, or that they even allowed us to get married. Let's not push our luck honey." said Leila, turning around in Greg's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I'll see you everyday. I'll be sleeping in the same bed with you, sleeping right next to you, waking up to see your beautiful face everyday. I couldn't ask for more." said Greg, reaching up a hand and gently stroking Leila's face._

_They were interrupted by the sound of Leila's cell phone ringing. She pulled away from Greg enough to reach into her pocket and pull out her cell. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Grissom._

_"He couldn't wait until we got home to call?" asked Greg._

_Leila gave him a stern but playful look, knowing he wasn't as serious as he made it sound. He actually didn't mind Grissom calling. She opened her phone and answered it._

_"Hey Gil." she said._

_"Hey Leila. How was the honeymoon?" asked Gil._

_"You couldn't wait until we got back to ask me that instead of calling me?" asked Leila._

_"I could have but my curiosity is killing me." said Gil._

_"Well, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat, or the entymologist in your case." said Leila._

_"Ha ha, very funny." said Gil._

_"I thought it was, so did Greg." said Leila._

_"I'm sure he did. So when are you guys getting back in?" asked Grissom._

_"We're actually getting ready to head out now. We should be in by tonight." said Leila._

_"Oh good, I'm got a couple cases I've saved for the two of you." said Gil._

_"Oh geeh, thanks Gil." said Leila._

_"I'm only kidding Leila. You wouldn't do that to you guys right after you guys get back from your honeymoon. I'm not Ecklie." said Gil._

_"You would too Gil and you know it. Although I do have to agree with you on the Ecklie part." said Leila._

_"Ecklie? What about him?" asked Greg, looking up from the bag he was packing._

_"That he's an arrogant, self-centered ass." said Leila._

_"Tell us something that we don't know." said Greg._

_Leila just smiled, getting back to her own bags._

_"Listen Gil, I'll talk to you when I get back alright?" she said and hung up without waiting for an answer._

_"That was cold." said Greg._

_"I'll give you cold in a minute if you keep pushing it. Just 'cause we're married now doesn't mean I have to go easy on you. Besides, that wasn't cold. Cold would've been just hanging up on him without telling him I'd call him back." said Leila._

_"Feisty. I like that in a woman." said Greg._

_"I'll show you feisty in a minute, and you won't be enjoying it." said Leila._

_"Is that a promise?" asked Greg._

_Leila just glared at Greg than got back to finishing packing the rest of her bags._

Together in all these memories

I see your smile.

All the memories I hold dear.

Darling, you know I'll love you

till the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...


	6. Can't Put My Finger On It

It seemed like it been many hours, even days since Greg, Tim and Ronnie had found the dirt trail and the tire treads. They were being processed right now so all the three of them could do was wait for the results. Tim and Ronnie were sitting in the break room but Greg wanted to be alone for awhile so he went outside into the garage, sitting on the hood of his car. He didn't feel like being around anyone right now and getting sympathy looks from everyone that walked by or people asking if he was alright. He didn't need that right now. He just wanted to be able to concentrate on getting Leila back safely. That's all that mattered to him right now.

Just then, he saw Grissom walk out into the garage and head his way. Greg just hoped that he had answers about the tire treads and hadn't come out to try and cheer him up.

"Hey Greg, you doin' okay?" asked Grissom. But he had.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Greg with a sigh.

"Come on, we got something on those tire treads you guys found." said Grissom, turning and heading back inside.

Greg got up and followed him inside, the two of them heading into the garage where the others had already gathered.

"What have got Nick?" asked Grissom.

"Well, we entered the tire treads into the database and got a match. The treads belong to a 2001 Mitsubishi Airtrek, which was first introduced to the Japanese market in June 2001 and they all the option of front and four wheel drive." said Nick.

"I'll call Brass and have him put out an APB on that vehicle." said Grissom.

Just then, they heard raised voices in the lobby, one of them female and very familiar. They all looked around at each other than quickly headed out into the lobby. That's when they saw the owner of the voice and it caught them all by surprise.

"Leila." said Greg after finding his voice.

Leila turned and looked directly at Greg from where she had been arguing with a security officer.

"Greg." she said, quickly running over to him and throwing her arms around him before quickly kissing him.

"You alright?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." said Leila.

"Hey Leila." said Horatio.

Leila turned to see Horatio, Eric, Tim, Calliegh, Natalia and Ryan, who all smiled warmly at her.

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Leila.

"You don't know?" asked Catherine.

"Know what? What's going on?" asked Leila, confused.

Everyone looked at each other, not sure of what to do next, an uneasy silence passing over the group. Warrick was the one who broke the silence.

"Maybe we should show her." he said.

Grissom nodded in agreement than led them all to the AV lab. Once everyone was inside and making sure Leila could see, he had Archie play the dvd again so Leila could see it.

Just as before, Leila appeared on the screen tied to a chair in the middle of the basement where she had been held. Then it went blank and the man in the ski mask appeared on the screen instead, the man that had told her to call him Jack.

"Hello Mr. Sanders. As you have just seen, you're wife is still alive and well. Or should I say your _ex_-wife. Yes, I know a lot about you and Leila. I know that while she was staying in Miami for a couple weeks, she cheated on you with her former lover, Tim Speedle. She even called you and told you about it, then you divorced her. She ended up marrying Speedle and moving to Miami for good. Or at least, that's what she thought. She found that she couldn't stop the guilt and she couldn't keep you off her mind. She tried to act as though nothing was wrong. That's when she then divorced Speedle and came back to Vegas to be with you again. And you, you acted as though nothing at happened because you were just happy to see her. So you took her home with you and the two of you screwed each others brains out, am I right? I know I am." said the man with a sneer. "Now, you're probably wondering why I'm doing this. I'll tell you why. I'm doing this because I can't stand couples who have problems but act as though nothing is wrong. So I'm going to teach you a lesson. And yes, there is a way for both you and the love of your life can both make it out of this alive, but that part you have to figure out yourself. I have already sent this video to the crime lab in Miami as well so Horatio Caine and another guest should be arriving soon. In the meantime, I'm going to be have fun with dear little Leila. See you soon." And the screen went black again.

Everyone looked at Leila and could see the tears in her eyes, a hand covering her mouth in shock. And there was fear in her eyes. Greg carefully and slowly put his hands on her arms. No one dared to say a word yet, letting Leila compose herself.

"When?" she finally managed to ask.

"About an hour after you were kidnapped. Tim got one as well, that's why he and the others are here. They wanted to help us find you anyway we could." said Grissom softly.

"And all of you saw it?" she asked.

No one answered, which basically told her that they all had seen the video. Leila just nodded in understanding.

"Greg, why don't you take her home and let her get some rest." said Grissom.

"No, I'm fine." Leila protested.

"Leila, you've been through alot today. Go home and get some sleep. I'll call Brass and tell him you'll give him your statement tomorrow. For now, we just need you to get some rest." said Grissom.

Leila just nodded and allowed Greg to take her out of the AV lab and out into the garage. He unlocked his car, opened the passenger door and helped Leila in before going around and climbing in the driver seat, starting the car and leaving. Leila remained silent the entire ride, just staring out the window but not really look at anything. She seemed almost like a zombie. Greg wasn't sure what to do or if he should even say anything. He didn't want to scare her or anything but he wasn't even sure how he could help except just be there for her, like he always had. But once they got back to their apartment, Leila went straight to the bedroom before Greg had even shut the door. Once he had locked it, Greg walked into the bedroom to check on her only to find her laying on her side of the bed, still clearly awake but staring absently at the wall. Greg started to open his mouth to say something but thought better of it and turned to go while she rested when the sound of Leila's voice made him turn back.

"Don't leave me."

Greg turned back into the bedroom to see Leila propped up on her elbow, staring at him, her eyes pleading with him. He could see that she was clearly afraid to be left alone so he walked over to the bed, kicking off his shoes before climbing into bed with Leila, snuggling up next to her and wrapping his arms around her as she laid back down, getting as close to him as she could. He gently kissed her cheek before laying his head next to hers. Leila held onto his arms tightly, as though she was afraid that if she let go, he would vanish and she would be alone.

"Please don't leave me alone." she said softly, almost a whisper but Greg caught it.

"I won't. I swear, I'll never leave you alone again. As long as you want me to be, I'll be right here for you. I promise." said Greg softly in her ear.

This seemed to satisfy Leila and she relaxed, loosing her grip on his arm and falling asleep a few minutes later. Greg, however, stayed awake and watched over Leila as she slept, making a silent vow to never let her leave his side again. He would make sure she stayed safe and that he would protect her no matter what this time, even if it meant his life. He knew the moment he met Leila that he would do anything for her. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

It was at least a couple hours before Leila woke up. For a minute, she forgot where she was and almost panicked until she felt the familiar arms that were wrapped protectively around her. She carefully turned over to find that Greg was fast asleep. He hadn't seemed that tired when she had fallen asleep but then again, she hadn't really been paying that much attention. She carefully got up, covered him up with the blanket than went into the kitchen, realizing how hungry she was. She looked in the fridge, not finding much and nothing that she really wanted but she knew that she needed to eat. She settled on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich until Greg got up than they could go get something to eat before going back to the lab. 

She was rinsing off her plate in the sink when she heard a noise behind her. Turning off the water, she put her plate in the sink and turned around to see Greg walking out the bedroom and making his way toward the kitchen.

"Hey, you're awake." said Leila.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." said Greg, grinning sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine. You must have needed it." said Leila, smiling back but it was forced.

Greg said nothing. He just walked over to where Leila stood and took her in his arms. He noticed that she was a little tense when he first put his arms around before she finally relaxed. He wanted to say something but didn't think it would be a good idea. He would just talk to Grissom about it later and get his advice.

"Hey, what do you say we go get something to eat?" asked Greg, pulling away from her so he could look her in the eyes but she wouldn't look at him.

Leila just nodded her head, refusing to meet Greg's eyes, afraid of what she would see in them.

"Oh, and I believe this is yours." said Greg, holding out Leila's wedding ring.

Leila looked in Greg's hand than looked up at Greg and smiled, a real smile. She took it and placed it on her finger.

"I think we should get remarried after this is over. I mean, after we catch this guy and we know it's safe." said Leila.

Greg couldn't help but smile.

"I knew what you meant. And I agree, we should. But I think we should do it next week." he said.

"We'll see." said Leila, grinning than they headed out to get something to eat.

* * *

Greg and Leila sat in the diner together. It had been silent since they had ordered their food. Greg had tried to get Leila to talk to him but she would refuse so he gave up. He wasn't going to force her to talk to him if she wasn't ready to yet. When their food came, Leila kept her eyes on her place, eating slowly as though enjoying it but Greg knew better. This was unusual behavior for Leila. She was stronger than this. She never let anything get to her. She was the strongest person that Greg knew. There could only be one reason that she would be acting like this and just the thought that it could have happen, especially to someone like Leila, scared Greg worse than anything. The thought that it had happened had occurred to Greg not long after he had watched the video but he didn't want to believe it. Now he was pretty sure that the man that had taken Leila had followed through with his words and this sent chills down Greg's spine. 

Once they had finished eating and Greg paid for their food, they climbed back in his car and instead of heading to the lab like he had planned to, Greg decided to take Leila somewhere private and try one more time to see if he could get her to talk to him. After parking the car and shutting it off, he turned to Leila to see that she seemed a little nervous. He figured it was because she knew why she had been brought here.

"Leila, I'm not trying to force you to talk to me if you don't want to, but I do want to help you. But I can't if you keep shutting me out. Please, let me in so I can help you." said Greg. He went to lay a hand on hers but she jerked away. He felt stunned, like she had just slapped him in the face. He kept watching her for a minute before he went to start the car but Leila's hand grabbing his stopped him. He turned to see her now watching him and she no longer seemed nervous, but it was replaced with something that he couldn't put his finger on at the moment but something told him that it was dangerous.

"I'm scared." said Leila.

"I know but you're safe now, you don't have to be scared anymore. We're all here for you, I'm here for you." said Greg.

Leila nodded, letting the tears slid from her eyes and down her cheeks, which Greg gently wiped away. She then moved over and far as she could and laid her head on Greg's chest, seeking comfort in his arms. She could feel herself trembling.

"Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. No one is going to hurt you agian." said Greg, placing his arms around her.

Leila just nodded against his chest.

* * *

After returning to lab, Grissom had told both Leila and Greg that Brass was waiting at the station to get Leila's statement and that she should head over there, get it done and over with as soon as possible. Leila reluctantly agreed, just wanting to get it done and over with. Greg wanted to be there with her but she thought it best if she did it alone. Greg just stood outside the interview room, watching. 

"State you name for the record." said Brass, placing the recorder on the table in between them.

"Leila Rosanne Sanders. My maiden name is Tompkins." said Leila.

Brass gave her a weird look when she gave her last name as Greg's but said nothing.

"Okay. Now, can you explain what happened the day you were kidnapped, starting from the moment that you arrived at crime scene?" asked Brass, even though he knew that she could.

"CSI Greg Sanders and I got out of our vehicle and joined CSI Nick Stokes, coroner David Phillips and Captain Jim Brass who were standing with the two victims, Erika and Vicky Jameson who had been camping with their boyfriends but when they didn't come home, their parents reported them missing. An officer went to check the campsite to discover the two dead female vics. We found out that the boyfriends also hadn't returned home and were also missing. Captain Brass left the scene to see what he could find out about about the two boyfriends. CSI Stokes gathered what evidence he had collected from the first vic and headed back to the lab. CSI Sanders began processing the second vic while I took the perimeter. I found three sets of footprints along with some blood drops leading into the woods. CSI Sanders and I followed the footprints and blood. I ended up falling into a ravine that was filled with animal carcass's. After looking around, I spotted the two bodies of the two missing boyfriends. While CSI Sanders called it in, I walked over to take a closer look at the bodies. A man came up behind me and tried to attack me but CSI Sanders warned me and I managed to dodge his attack. I found back and managed to knock him down. I tried to climb back up the ravine but the man who attack me managed to grab me and pull me back down. Before I could recover from the fall, he grabbed me up and threw me into a tree, knocking me out. I don't know what happened after that." said Leila.

"That's okay, we have CSI Sanders' statement telling us what happened after you were rendered unconscious. Now, can you tell us what happened after you regained consciousness?" asked Brass, speaking in a soft and gentle voice knowing that this was difficult for Leila. He had always looked at her as a second daughter to him.

"Yes. I woke up in what looked like an old basement. I was bound and gagged in a chair in the middle of the room. There was a wooden staircase leading upstairs, a small window that was too high for me to reach and too small for me to climb through, an old furnace in the far back corner of the room, a single light that barely lit the room above me, the floor was cement and painted a dull shape of blue, and the walls were make of bricks. The man that had taken me only came down once and only long enough to remove the gag and tell me just to call him Jack, he wouldn't tell me his name." said Leila. It was mostly the truth but there was a few things she had left out.

"How did you escape?" asked Brass.

"I didn't. He let me go." said Leila.

Brass looked at her confused.

"I know, I don't get it either. I don't know why he just let me go all of sudden but he did. I can't explain it." said Leila, growing a little frustrated.

"It's okay, you don't have to. We'll figure it out later." said Brass.

"We done?" asked Leila.

"Yeah, we're done. You can go. I'll call you if I need anything else." said Brass, stopping the tape recorder and standing with Leila before watching her turn and leave. He saw Greg give him a concerned look than he followed after Leila. Brass knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to call Grissom and tell him about Leila's unusual behavior. He took out his cell phone and dialed Grissom's number before putting the phone to his ear. It ringed a couple times before it was answered.

"Grissom, it's Brass. Listen, I thought you should know a few things. It's about Leila."


	7. Cold, Scared & Alone

Grissom sat alone in his office. He had just gotten off the phone with Brass. He could tell by the tone in his voice that Brass was concerned about Leila. He had to admit that he was too. Her behavior had been completely different since she had come back. He was sure that even Greg had noticed since he was around her more than any of the others that he had to notice. But the thing that bothered Grissom the most was the fact that if they confronted Leila and tried to force or make her feel like they were forcing anything from her, she might have some sort of breakdown or worse. And if they didn't confront her, she could withdraw more and more into herself until she has some sort of psychotic episode or she could seriously hurt herself or someone else close to her.

Right then, he spotted Greg and Leila walking toward his office. The two of them were walking side by side but Leila was keeping a good space between her and Greg, making sure they didn't touch at all, not even a brush. Grissom saw the concerned look on Greg's face as they entered his office.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" he asked. It was directed mostly at Leila but he figured that she most likely wouldn't answer.

"Okay, I guess. She told Brass everything that happened." said Greg when Leila didn't speak.

"Everything I could remember." added Leila flatly.

Greg shot Grissom an even more concerned look and Grissom returned it with one of his own. Leila either pretended not to notice or was oblivious.

"Alright. Leila, why don't you go see if you can help Catherine, Calleigh, Sara and Natalia. They're at your and Greg's apartment." said Grissom.

Leila just nodded than turned and left without a word.

"I'm really worried about her Grissom. She's not acting like her usual self. After everything her dad put her through, she didn't act even close to this." said Greg once he knew Leila was out of earshot.

"I know Greg, I know but there's nothing we can really do right now." said Grissom.

"So, what, we're just gonna sit here and watch her distance herself from us more and more? She won't even let me touch her anymore. She tenses up if I even accidently brush up against her. I can't stand around and just watch her pull away more and more until she breaks...or worse." said Greg. He was barely holding himself together. He felt that even though Leila was here with him, it was as if he really hadn't gotten Leila back. It was as though he had gotten someone else in her place, someone he didn't even know.

"I know it's hard for you Greg..." Grissom began but Greg interrupted.

"No, no you don't. I'm not like you, I can't just treat this like any other case. I thought that after what happened with Sara, you would understand but it's not exactly the same thing. Leila wasn't left in the desert to die, she was kidnapped and God knows what else. I'm not even sure I wanna know. This woman is the love of my life and yet I don't feel like it's her anymore. It's like it's someone else in her body. Her father put both of us through absolute hell and it never changed her, she stayed strong. Sure, maybe it was just for me but still, she let nothing change her and she even fought back. Now, I don't know her anymore. She has no fight, like she's giving up. The woman that came back is not Leila anymore. She's changed so much. I don't even know how to act around her anymore and it hurts so much, it hurts worse than when she was in Miami. I just wanna her back, I want things the way they used to be." said Greg, unable to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"I know. Just act the same way you always have around her, it's what she knows. Any changes could trigger some kind of psychotic break. And who knows, maybe just by having someone with her, she'll be back to her old self in no time." said Grissom, trying to offer some words of comfort.

Greg said nothing, just simply nodded in understanding but not really buying into Grissom's words.

Right then, Grissom looked behind Greg, toward the doorway of his office. Greg turns around to see what, or rather who, Grissom was looking at. Leila was standing in the doorway staring at Greg, a small sign of tears in her eyes.

Greg opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was at a loss for words. Then, something happened that neither he nor Grissom expected. Leila walked forward and wrapped her arms around Greg. This made him even more speechless.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to push you away." said Leila.

Greg, unsure of what to say, just simply wrapped his arms around Leila and pulled her even closer. He notices that she doesn't tense up at all like she usually did whenever he would touch her since she had come back.

Right then, Catherine, Calleigh, Sara and Natalia walked in but kept quiet upon seeing Greg and Leila, standing together in Grissom's office in a comforting embrace.

"What is it Catherine?" asked Grissom, catching Greg and Leila's attention and the two of them pulled apart, turning to Catherine, Calleigh, Sara and Natalia.

"Well, we combed every inch of Greg and Leila's apartment and the only thing we found was another dvd with today's mail. I already gave it to Archie." said Catherine.

"Alright, let's go see what's on it." said Grissom, getting up and walking out of his office.

The others followed him out and toward the AV lab. Archie turned around and looked at them all as they entered, casting a sympathetic look towards Leila, before turning back around and played the dvd without any of them having to say a word. The same guy from the first dvd appeared on the screen, wearing the same ski mask as before and he appeared to be in the same room as on the other video.

"Hello Leila, Greg, and their fellow CSI's. We meet again, figuratively speaking. You may be wondering why I made this video, since now you have your beloved Leila back. I'll tell why. Because physically, you do have her back but mentally...I wouldn't be so sure about. Mentally she's still here, with me. Aren't ya Leila?" Leila pulled herself closer to Greg and held tight. "The two of us had tons of fun and we'll be having more fun together again real soon. For now, I'm gonna have fun with the people closest to you, the people you call family. But most of all, I'm gonna have fun with your little hubby, Mr. Gregory Hojem Sanders. See you soon." said Jack and with that, the screen went black once again.

The room was eerily quiet. Once what was said sank in, Leila's attention snapped up to Greg and she looked up at him with fearful and worried eyes. Greg looked down at her when he felt her eyes on him. He saw the worry and fear in her eyes. He pulled her tight against him, placing one hand on her head.

"It's gonna be okay baby. No one's gonna hurt us. I promise you." said Greg, but he wasn't even sure he believed his own words.

Leila shook her head, pulling away from Greg and starting to walk out.

"I need to be alone." she said as she walked out and down the corridor, out of sight.

No one made a move to go after and stop her. They were too afraid to set her off and too in shock by the way she acted. Usual she found comfort in Greg's words but this time, she had just shaken them off and ignored them.

* * *

Leila laid on the bed in her and Greg's apartment alone. She didn't really want to be alone but she didn't want anyone around her either, especially Greg. It wasn't anything against him, she just didn't want to have to explain what happened to her. She just wasn't ready to and she felt like he was pressuring her into it by being around her all the time and the way he was acting. She didn't like feeling pressured, it made her feel extremely uncomfortable, like she was trapped in a very small room and quickly running out of air. Now, she was wishing she hadn't left the lab. She was alone and she felt scared. She had never liked being alone and ever since she had met Greg, she never wanted to be away from him, afraid that he would vanish like a dream.

She picked up the house phone on the table next to the bed and decided to give Greg a quick call, let him at least know that she was alright. She dialed Greg's cell number and listened to it ring for a minute before he finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Greg, it's me." said Leila.

_"Leila, are you alright? I mean, you left in a hurry. I was worried."_ said Greg.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get out of the lab and away from everyone for awhile. I just felt trapped being there and getting stares from everyone. I just feel so pressured, like everyone wants me to tell them everything that happened but they're too afraid to ask. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." said Leila.

_"It's okay, you don't have to take about it right now if you don't want to. No one's pressuring you and we don't want you to feel that way. We want you to feel comfortable to be around us. And you can talk about it whenever you're ready. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, we're all here for you whenever you need us."_ said Greg.

"Really? You mean that Greg?" asked Leila.

_"Of course I do Leila, I wouldn't lie to you."_ said Greg.

"I know, I trust you." she paused. "Hey, Greg, I love you."

Greg seemed a little bit caught off guard but regained his composure.

_"I love you too." he said._

Leila opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard a noise coming from the other room. Greg must have sensed something was wrong since she had fallen completely silent, trying to listen to see if she heard the noise again.

_"Leila, is everything alright?" _asked Greg.

"I don't know. I thought I heard something." said Leila. Then she heard it again. "Greg, I think someone's in the house." No answer. "Greg?"

The only response Leila got was a static. Someone must have cut the phone line. She quickly reached for her cell phone only to find that it was dead. She must have forgotten to charge it. She was on her own unless help arrived in the next ten seconds, which was unlikely. She reached under the bedside table and grabbed her extra gun that she kept in her and Greg apartment just in case of emergencies. It was a 32 auto instead of her regular 9MM. She slowly and quietly got up out of the bed and cautiously made her way toward the bedroom door, holding her gun ready. As she went to open it, someone else quickly opened it and grabbed her, pulling her from the room and she dropped the gun, sending it skidding across the floor.

Whoever had grabbed her wrapped a cord around her neck and tried to strangle her. She elbowed him in the stomach than swung her arm around and hit him across the face. He dropped the cord as he stumbled from the blow. She coughed and heaved, trying to regain her breath. Leila quickly ran back into her bedroom, closed the door and locked it. She slumped up against it, hoping and praying that help would arrive soon.

"Greg..." she said as though he could hear her and would rush to help her.

Right then, the man that had attacked her started ramming the door. She knew it probably wouldn't hold for long. And she knew she was right when a hammer came through the door. The man beat through the door numerous times. Leila could only back up, the only place she had to go was the bed. She continued to back up until she was against the wall and had no where else to go. The man stopped when he was able to get his hand through the door to unlock the door and open it. He started to approach her, stopping at the end of the bed.

"Let's have some fun." he said.

That's when she heard the front door open and several police officers, including Brass, ran in with their guns draw and ready.

"Freeze, don't move!" yelled Brass.

However, the man didn't stop. He drew a knife and made his way around to Leila with the knife held ready. Leila felt frozen in place, unable to move. The officers opened fire before the man could get any closer to Leila. They hid hit several times before they stopped and the intruder hit the floor. Brass walked over to where Leila remained unmoved on the bed. He gently touched her arm so as not to frighten her.

"Leila." he said softly and she looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Leila, her voice a little shaky.

"Okay, come on, let's get you out of here." said Brass, helping her off the bed and out of the apartment. When they got outside, an SUV pulled up and Greg got out. He spotted Leila with Brass and ran toward them.

"Leila!" he called to her.

Leila, quickly recognizing the voice, looked up to see Greg coming toward her.

"Greg." she said, running into his arms, not bothering to hide her fear or even stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Brass got here in time." said Leila.

"And not a moment too soon. The guy had just broken into the bedroom when we got here but we took care of him." said Brass as Nick and Warrick walked over and joined them.

"Well, I guess you guys can crash at my place for awhile if you want." said Nick.

"I'd invite you guys to crash at my place but it's a mess, you'd be too afraid to set one foot in." said Warrick.

Greg just smiled while Leila only managed a small grin.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." said Greg, starting to lead Leila away as Nick and Warrick headed in to check out their apartment.

"Greg, I'm sorry about earlier. You were only trying to help me." said Leila, stopping.

"Hey, don't worry about. All I care about is that you're safe." said Greg.

Leila just nodded and smiled.

Then, slowly, Greg started to lean forward, watching Leila for any signs of fear and tension but saw none so he closed the distance and touched her lips, pausing and waiting for her reaction. He was only slightly surprised when she kissed back, pulling him closer.

* * *

Leila and Greg were at Nick's, Leila laying on the couch and Greg sitting next to her. They had come to Nick's after going back to the lab and Grissom telling them to go spend some time alone together. Leila had laid down not long after they had gotten there. Greg just stayed by her side, holding her hand and softly stroking her hair until she finally fell asleep. He was tired too, not having slept well since Leila had been kidnapped but right now, Leila was what mattered.

Just then, Leila opened her eyes and looked up at Greg. She could see how tired he was.

"Hey. How come you're not getting some sleep too?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I don't need to." said Greg.

"Oh come on, look at yourself Greg. You're exhausted, I can tell. And I know you didn't get much sleep while I was gone. Now lay your ass down here." said Leila.

"Yes ma'am." said Greg, smiling and obeying, laying down beside Leila and wrapping his arms around her.

It didn't take long and soon the both of them to fall asleep. Nothing could disturb them now. Not even Nick as he walked into his apartment. Upon seeing the two of them asleep on his couch, he grabbed a spare blanket and covered them up with it before heading to bed himself.

Leila was the first to awake the next day. She carefully got up so that she wouldn't wake up Greg. She walked into the kitchen to find Nick already in there, making coffee. He turned to her when she walked in.

"Hey, morning." he said.

"Morning. How was work last night?" asked Leila.

"Okay. Got a few new cases. Sara and I got a robbery, Catherine got a body dump, and Gris and Warrick had 419." said Nick.

"Anything new on the case that Greg and I had been working on?" asked Leila.

"No, no nothing yet. Sorry." said Nick.

"That's alright Nick, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault. Can't catch a criminal without the evidence." said Leila.

"I know. It's frustrating, for all of us. We all really want to catch this son-of-a-bitch." said Nick. "How's Greg?"

"Okay, I guess. He's still sleeping right now. 'Course, I had to make him lay down." said Leila. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should ask the question that had been on her mind for a while. "Greg didn't sleep well while I was gone, did he? I mean, while I was living in Miami, not just when I was kidnapped."

"Well, he never said anything but I think we all could tell he wasn't getting much sleep. He acted as though everything was alright but we all knew it wasn't. Sure, he still came to work and time and did his job like normal but his behavior was different. He rarely smiled anymore or tell his usual jokes, even though some of them were a bit lame. We knew that there wasn't really anything we could do except just be his friends and be there for him if he needed us. Then you came back and it was as though everything just magically went back to normal. But I can tell you that there is still something deep down that's bothering him and neither one of you may know what it is until it's too late." said Nick.

"I think I may have a general idea of what it may be. Thanks for telling me Nick, and for being honest with me." said Leila.

"Hey, it's the least I could do for a good friend." said Nick. He handed her two cups of coffee, smiling.

Leila took the two cups, returning Nick's smile before heading back into the living room, seeing Greg still asleep on the couch. She carefully sat down next to him, setting the two cups down on the table in front of the couch. She placed a hand on his arm and stroked it softly.

Greg stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

Leila than bend down and kissed his cheek, leaning close to his ear.

"Greg, wake up honey." she said.

Greg stirred again but this time he opened his eyes, looking up at Leila.

"Well good morning." he said.

"Afternoon." said Leila. She reached over and picked up one of the cups, holding up to Greg for him to take. "Told you you were tired."

Greg just smiled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before taking the cup of hot coffee from Leila.

Right then, Nick walked in the living room, closing his cell phone as he walked in.

"Hey, that was Grissom. We're needed at the lab." he said.

"Did he say why?" asked Greg, taking a drink of coffee.

"FBI." said Nick. He looked at Leila, knowing of the grudge she had against the FBI.

* * *

Nick, Leila and Greg walked into the crime lab, heading toward Grissom's office. They saw that there were two men standing with Grissom in his office, most likely the FBI agents that Grissom had called Nick about. Leila's paced quickened, knowing that probably most of the FBI had heard of her from her mother's case. Her mother had been placed in protective custody but her father was still able to kill her. She blamed the FBI for not being able to protect her mother nor her and her sister, and probably not caring enough to. Her sister had also been murdered by her father a few years ago after she had returned to Vegas for the second time to find her godfather, Grissom. She was done letting the FBI stick their noses where they didn't belong. She, Greg and Nick walked straight into Grissom's office, the two agents turning to them upon their entrance. When their eyes fell on Leila, they stayed there.

"Well well, Leila Tompkins." said one of the agents, this one dark skinned.

"Not anymore." said Leila.

"Excuse me?" asked the other, him being light skinned, almost pale.

"My last name, it isn't Tompkins anymore." said Leila.

The dark skinned agent glanced at Greg, who was standing the closest to Leila, almost protectively and ready to jump in if things were to get out of hand.

"Well, I must say, that didn't take you long." said the light skinned agent. "What, only feel comfortable dating your co-workers? Or are you too afraid to trust anyone outside your workplace?"

"What do you want? And who are you?" asked Nick, knowing that if the agent continued to badger Leila, either her or Greg would say or do something they would regret.

"I'm Agent Mullins, this is Agent Thompson. And what we want is no business of yours. It only concerns your supervisor and Leila." said the dark skinned agent.

"Oh see, that's where you're wrong. Leila is family to us, all of us. Whatever concerns her, it concerns us too. And she'll just tell us later anyway. Unlike most people, Leila doesn't keep secrets from us. She's honest because she trusts us. And we trust her with our lives." said Nick.

"Really? If she's so honest with you, then perhaps she already told you that you've known her longer than you think? That she was also here in Vegas about three, four years ago?" said Agent Thompson. At everyone's confused expressions, except Leila's which was in shock, he continued. "I guess not. Of course, you wouldn't have known her as Leila Tompkins. You would have known her as Silvia Johnson. We had given her a new identity so she could attempt to start a new life and hopefully her father would not find her. However, it didn't work out that way. Perhaps you would like to explain it to them Leila, since you're so open with them?" he said, taunting her.

Leila shot him a dirty look.

"I don't believe you." said Nick.

"Here's the file. See for yourself." said Agent Mullins, handing a file to Nick.

Greg walked over and looked at the file over Nick's shoulder. In the file was a picture of Leila from a few years ago but her hair was longer and darker. She had an almost dark, kind of Goth look. There were also papers with a fake id and information. Greg looked up at Leila in disbelief. Leila felt ashamed of herself and she just wanted to disappear.

"I thought we trusted each other? I thought we didn't keep any secrets from each other?" asked Greg.

Before Leila could answer, he turned and stormed out of Grissom's office and headed down the hall. She started to run after him but Agent Thompson's voice made her stop in the doorway.

"Leila, don't you want to explain it to them before you chase after him?" he asked.

"I'm sure you can handle it." said Leila before turning and running after Greg. She caught up with him in the parking garage as he headed toward his car. "Greg wait, I can explain." she called after him.

"I don't wanna hear it. I thought I could trust you and you've been keeping this from me." said Greg without stopping or even looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid to tell you. That wasn't exactly something I wanted to dig up either." said Leila but Greg still didn't stop. "Would you just stop and look at me!" she yelled.

Greg finally stopped and looked at her.

"I know you're angry, and you have every reason and every right to be. I should have told you but that's a part of my past that I have tried so hard to forget. I regretted even going through with it. I only did because I didn't know what else to do." said Leila. She took a deep breath, deciding she should explain it. Greg deserved an explanation. "Four years ago, before I went to Miami the first time, the FBI came to me and suggested that if I wanted to hide from my father, I needed a new identity, a new life. That meant giving up everything I knew and pretending to be someone else. They gave me the name Silvia Johnson and I moved to Vegas. I worked here, as an intern. I was one of the ones brought in while you were still in the DNA lab but working your way to the field. I don't even think Gil even realized it was me." said Leila. She paused, waiting for a reaction from Greg.

Greg just nodded.

"I played along with the new identity that they had given me, even started growing into it. I wanted to be Silvia Johnson more than I wanted to be myself. I wanted to forget that I had been born as Leila Tompkins, forget my past, forget about my father and everything he had done, but I couldn't. I couldn't just become who I wasn't, and it was because of you. You saw me for who I really was and I even started to feel ashamed for the lie I was living. I wanted to tell you the truth then but I was too afraid of what you would think of me. I even wanted to tell you when I came back after fleeing Miami but it was something I swore I would forget and never think about again. I gave up the identity of Silvia Johnson after I headed to Miami. I was tired of living a lie. And I guess I have you to thank for that. I'd fallen in love with you even then, I just hadn't realized it until after I came back." said Leila.

"So why didn't you just stay in Vegas and just explain everything?" asked Greg.

"I didn't want to put you or anyone else in danger. I cared about you guys too much and I didn't want you guys to think any less of me for not telling the truth sooner. So I left, not knowing that I would in fact return one day and end up staying. I was afraid you guys would hate me for lying about who I was. I didn't even think anyone would find out, especially like this. I'm so sorry. I should have told you four years ago." said Leila.

"Yeah, you should have. You shouldn't be keeping secrets from us Leila. Like Nick said, we trust you with our lives but how can we trust you if you keep secrets from us? And we could never hate you, we care about you too much. I'm just sorry you didn't tell us sooner." said Greg. His anger had disappeared, unable to stay mad at her long. He had never been able to stay mad at her long. There was just something about her.

"Do you hate me?" asked Leila.

"What? No, no I love you too much to hate you Leila. Yes, I'm angry that you've been keeping this from me for, what, two years? But I'll get over it, I always do. There's just something about you that I just can't stay mad at you. Maybe we'll work through this, maybe we won't. But we can get past it. At least, that's what I hope because I still want to be with you, but I don't know if we can be if I'm not sure if I can trust you." said Greg.

"So, why don't we go somewhere where we can talk. Just the two of us." said Leila.

Greg only nodded. Then he walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Leila. She walked over and climbed in, Greg closing the door behind her than walking around and climbing in the driver seat.


	8. A Look into the Past

**Flashback-November 2001**

_A young dark haired woman walked into the lobby of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, walking up to the front desk. She waited patiently for the secretary to hang up the phone she had talking on when she had walked in._

_"Can I help you Miss?" asked the secretary._

_"Yes. I'm Silvia Johnson, I'm supposed to be meeting a Gil Grissom." said the young woman._

_"He's out at a crime scene right now but you're more than welcome for wait for him 'til he get back if you'd like." said the secretary._

_"Thank you." said Silvia. She turned around to go sit in one of the chairs in the lobby and wait when she ran into someone walking by. "Oh sorry." she quickly apologized._

_"It's okay, that was my fault." said the person that she had run into._

_It gave a chance to get a better look at the person. It was a young man, probably about her age with spiky brown hair with blonde highlights, wearing jeans, tennis shoes, a rock band's t-shirt and a long blue lab coat. When he looked at her, his pace slowed as he continued to walk, not taking his eyes off of her. He even smiled at her and she had to admit, he did seem like he might possess a certain charm. She saw someone approaching behind him, their attention on a file in their hand._

_"Might wanna watch where you're going." she told him._

_"What?" he asked, turning around in time to prevent a one on one collision._

_Silvia couldn't help but laugh at him. She watched as he grinned sheepishly at her than turned and walked away. She didn't, however, notice the figure standing behind her as she watched him walking away until the person behind her spoke._

_"You must be Miss Silvia Johnson."_

_Startled, Silvia turned around to see an older man standing there smiling somewhat at her._

_"I see that you already met our DNA tech, Greg Sanders." he said. He extended his hand to her. "Gil Grissom."_

_"Oh it's nice to meet you Mr. Grissom." said Silvia, shaking his outstretched hand._

_"Well, why don't we go to my office and talk than I'll show you to where you shall be working." said Grissom before leading her down the hall._

* * *

_As Grissom led Silvia down the hall, away from his office where they had just come from, they could hear loud music that Grissom already knew where it was coming from. As they reached the DNA lab, Grissom held open the door for Silvia before following her in. The man that she had run into earlier, Greg as Grissom had introduced him, was unaware of the two people who had just entered his lab, his attention on the papers in front of him as he moved his head with the music. Grissom walked over and pushed the pause button on the stereo, causing Greg to look up. When his eyes fell on Silvia, he stood up._

_"Greg, I would like to introduce Silvia Johnson, our new DNA intern. She'll be working with you for awhile, unfortunately. Try not to scare her off as you've done a few of the others." said Grissom._

_"Oh don't worry, I don't scare easily." said Silvia, smiling._

_Greg looked at her curiously while Grissom just smiled at her than walked out, leaving the two of them alone together._

_"For the record, I didn't scare anyone off. They just couldn't handle my devilish good looks and style. That and they couldn't keep up" said Greg._

_"Dually noted Mr. Sanders." said Silvia._

_"Please, call me Greg. Now, let's see if you can keep up." said Greg, handing her a pair of gloves._

_Silvia took the gloves from Greg and, before putting them on, hit the play button on the stereo._

_"I think we're gonna get along just fine." said Greg._

_"We'll see about that." said Silvia, grinning mischievously._

_As the days went by, Silvia got to know Greg more. She found out that he liked to surf, he liked to scuba dive, one of his favorite bands was Marilyn Manson and that he was into latex(she had discovered this when a case came in about a woman found in a sandbox and she had been wearing it before she died) but this didn't bother her. She felt comfortable being around him, she just wasn't sure why yet. She also found out that the two of them seemed to have quite a few things in common. Both of them were from California, Greg being from San Gabriel and Silvia being from Sacramento. They even had the same personality traits but Silvia knew when to be serious better than Greg. Some even said that she was the female version of Greg. Silvia also had the pleasure of meeting the night shift CSI's. Nick had tried flirting with her a little only to be dragged out by Catherine by the ear. She got to chat with Warrick some while he waited for results on a sample he had brought in. Sara was the only one to just say hello to her but other than that, she didn't really acknowledge her._

_"Don't worry, Sara's always like that. She'll come around." said Greg, trying to assure her._

_"Yeah, I'm sure." said Silvia, not sounding like she even believed it but she didn't want to talk about it anymore so she got back to work._

_Just then, Catherine came in holding a brown bag in her hand. She walked over and set it down in front of Silvia and Greg._

_"What do you got for us this time?" asked Silvia._

_Catherine smiled wickedly and Silvia realized her and Greg were probably in trouble._

_"Thirty-two used condoms. Inside and out. I wanna know what DNA belongs to who." said Catherine._

_"You really hate us don't you?" asked Silvia, acting hurt._

_"Of course not, I love you guys! But I still need these processed as soon as possible so I can get a suspect." said Catherine._

_Greg turned to Silvia._

_"You wanna race?" he asked her._

_"Uh oh." said Catherine._

_"Sure, why not. What are the stakes?" asked Silvia._

_"If I win, you have to let me take you out to dinner after shift." said Greg._

_"Greg, she's still new here. Couldn't have waited a few more days?" asked Catherine._

_"It's alright Catherine, I'm not scared. But what do I get if I win?" asked Silvia without taking her eyes off Greg. She was actually finding this interesting._

_"What do you want?" asked Greg._

_Catherine leaned over and whispered something in Silvia's ear that he couldn't hear._

_"Nah, that's too mean but I will save it for another time. I'd rather go easy on him, for now." said Silvia._

_"What?" asked Greg, weary of what Catherine had said to her._

_"Nothing, private girl stuff." said Catherine._

_"How 'bout this. If I win, for the duration of the time that I am here, you have to share your Blue Hawaiian coffee with me." said Silvia._

_"That's it?" asked Greg, worrying that there might be a catch._

_"And I have to know where you keep it hidden." said Silvia._

_"Knew there was a catch. Alright, fine, deal." said Greg. He had no intention of losing._

_"You two are something else. I'm outta here, try not to kill each other." said Catherine, turning and leaving._

_"Think we scared her?" asked Silvia._

_"No, Catherine doesn't usually scare easily." said Greg._

_Silvia just nodded as they divided the used condoms evenly between them than set to work. Unfortunately, for both of them, they finished and got their results at the same time. When Catherine walked in to get her results, she saw the slightly disappointed looks on their faces._

_"What happened? Who won?" she asked._

_"Neither of us. Well, both of us actually." said Greg._

_"Technically, neither of us won and neither of us lost. We tied." said Silvia._

_"So, it looks like you've got yourself some competition Greg. And you both get your prizes. Greg gets to take you out to dinner and you get what you wanted. Now, where are my results?" said Catherine._

_Silvia and Greg looked at each other, trying to decide who would give Catherine her results first._

_"You first." said Silvia._

_"The semen came back to at least five different males, only got a hit in CODIS for three of them. Alexander Morgan from Henderson. Works at the Tangiers. The second male is Derek Richman, lives in Summerlin. He's got a couple priors for sexual assault. And lastly, Jeffery Anderson. He lives in Loftland. Clean record, no priors. Works at the Sphere." said Greg._

_"And what about the female contributions?" asked Catherine._

_"Several females present but only one hit in CODIS. Veronica Smithers. She has a record for prostitution." said Silvia._

_"Okay, thanks guys." said Catherine, turning and leaving._

_As their shift was coming to an end, Silvia suddenly felt herself getting nervous. She didn't know why. She looked up at Greg to see that he was standing with his back to her, finishing up his last sample for the night. He looked pretty calm, as usual. She turned back to her sample that she was finishing. Once she had finished, she cleaned up and disposed of her gloves. She looked back across the table to see Greg doing the same._

_"So, what kind of trouble are you going to be getting me into?" she asked._

_"None. We're just going somewhere to have dinner, no trouble involved." said Greg._

_Silvia gave him a skeptical look. He had trouble written all over him._

_"Alright, I thought after dinner we could hit a club or two." said Greg._

_This actually did scare Silvia a little. She didn't like drinking around other people, especially people she didn't know very well. She tended to scare people when she was drinking. Greg must have noticed that she seemed a bit nervous after he said they were going to a club after dinner._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Nothing, it's just...I don't usually go to places like that unless it's with someone I know I can trust." said Silvia._

_Greg walked around the table and walked over to stand behind her, placing his hands on the table on either side of her. Silvia could feel her heart start racing._

_"You can trust me." he said._

_"Promise?" asked Silvia. She wanted to know that she could truly trust him. She didn't want to take the chance and than be disappointed._

_"I promise. I'm not gonna lie to you." said Greg, moving his hands off the table and wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"And why is that?" asked Silvia, looking up at him, smiling to try and hide how nervous she still was._

_Greg just smiled at her._

_"That's my little secret." he said, giving her a wink before releasing her._

_Silvia couldn't help but feel disappointed at the loss of his arms around her._

* * *

_Silvia was heading back towards the lab after giving Catherine and Sara their results that they had been waiting on and they were more than happy to get them. She passed by a few other lab techs and other workers that were walking in the halls. She had just reached the DNA lab when she heard yelling coming from ballistics. She looked and saw Warrick arguing with Grissom. Greg stepped out and stood next to her, curious of the source of the raised voices._

_"The job, Warrick, is to process evidence. Objectively and without prejudice." said Grissom._

_"I'm so tired of hearing that. I've heard it a million times. I can't be like you. I'm not a robot, okay? I actually care about these people." said Warrick._

_Silvia and Greg looked at each other, surprised at what Warrick had said to Grissom. He was their boss, no one should talk to him like that, not even Warrick. Everyone around the lab respected Grissom and listened to whatever he had to say. Not many dared to question him._

_"You know what? You're not working on this case anymore. I'll have another assignment for you tomorrow." said Grissom, keeping his cool._

_"Keep it." said Warrick, storming out of ballistics, pushing a mail cart out of the way as he passed._

_Silvia moved closer to Greg as Warrick stormed passed them, holding on to him as though he were a shield that could protect from Warrick's wrath. Once he had passed them, both she and Greg walked back into the DNA lab and back to their work._

_"What's up with Warrick today? I've never seen him like that?" asked Silvia._

_"That Phelps girl from him and Grissom's case, he knows the father." said Greg._

_"Oh. So he thinks just cause the first guy who turns up with the gun that killed her, he automatically assumes that that guy is the shooter. Ten bucks said the real shooter ditched the gun and he just happened to find it." said Silvia._

_"What, you wanting to work the case with Grissom now?" asked Greg._

_"No, thank you. I'm perfectly comfortable right where I am. Besides, I'm not the one wanting to get out in the field, you are." said Silvia._

_"Yeah, well, I don't see that happening anytime soon." said Greg._

_"Hey, you never know. It could happen." said Silvia. "And speaking of being in the field,_ _guess who I heard went out into the field with Nick."_

_"Who?" asked Greg, his head snapping up from his work to look at her._

_"Archie." said Silvia as she continued working, knowing she had Greg's full attention._

_--_

_Silvia was finishing up one more sample, preparing to go on a break so she could get something to eat since she hadn't eaten yet that day. She usually grabbed something on the way in since she got up early every day but this time, she had slept in and barely made it to the lab in time. Greg had been teasing her about it all day but she just ignored him. She would get him for it later like she usually did whenever he would start picking on her._

_Just as she was about to head to the break room, she heard Greg talking to someone. She looked and saw him standing the doorway with Nick and she had a good feeling she knew what it was about. She smiled and shook her head._

_"Hey, what that Star Trek episode where the guy's got the forehead thingy, and the time portal...?" asked Nick, looking over his shoulder at Archie in the lab behind him._

_"In Classic, TNG, DS9, Voyager or Enterprise?" asked Archie._

_She watched Nick turn back to Greg._

_"Point taken." said Greg before turning and walking back into the DNA lab._

_"Just couldn't let it go, could you?" asked Silvia._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." said Greg, trying to act innocent._

_"Please, I heard your conversation with Nick. I know what you guys were talking about. You're jealous 'cause he took Archie into the field instead of you." said Silvia._

_"So what if I am? That would be between me and Nick. And what were you doing listening to our conversation anyway?" asked Greg._

_"Sorry, couldn't help myself. It was too tempting." said Silvia._

_Greg turned away, pretending to be mad at her for listening in on him and Nick, but he really wasn't. _

_Silvia could tell that Greg wasn't really mad at her, he was just pretending so she decided to play along. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
_

_"Oh come on Greg, it's not like I eavesdrop on you all the time. This one just seemed a little too good to miss." she said._

_"That's beside the point." said Greg, trying to pull away but she wouldn't let him._

_"Don't be mad. Come on, let's take a break. Vending machine'll be on me."_ _said Silvia._

_Greg thought about it for a minute, mostly just trying to make her sweat. _

_"Alright." he said, looking up at her and smiling. He got up and both headed to the break room._

--

_Silvia walked toward her car. It was the end of shift and she was ready to go home, take a nice hot bath and climb into her bed. It had been a long day and she was glad it was over. She climbed into her car, put the key in the ignition and went to start it but it didn't. She tried again and still it wouldn't start. She popped the hood and got out, slamming the door shut. She walked in front of her car and examined it. She didn't know much about cars and she was hoping it would be something simple that she could figure out._

_"Need some help?"_

_Silvia turned to see Greg standing next to her. She hadn't heard him walk over but then again, she hadn't been paying attention._

_"Yeah, my car won't start." she said._

_"Come on, I'll give you a lift. We'll look at it tomorrow." said Greg._

_Silvia closed the hood, grabbed her keys out of her car, locked it than followed Greg to his car. She climbed in the passenger seat and just enjoyed the ride as Greg drove._

_"Hope you don't mind, we're making a pit stop." said Greg._

_"What for?" asked Silvia. _

_"I'm buying you dinner." said Greg._

_"Greg..." Silvia started to argue but she was cut off._

_"Hey, you bought me lunch, now I'm gonna buy you dinner. It's the least I could do." said Greg._

_Silvia didn't argue. She couldn't. Greg had made up his mind and she wasn't going to get him to change it._

_"Well, if you're going to buy me dinner than why don't we just go to your place and order pizza. Or my place." she suggested._

_"Alright. We'll just go to my place, it's closer." said Greg._

_Silvia went ahead and called in the order as they drove that way they wouldn't have to wait so long for it. Once they got to Greg's apartment and went inside, they only had to wait a few minutes before their pizza arrived. Greg paid for it than they sat watching tv, talking and enjoying the pizza._

**May 2003**

_Weeks passed and everyone couldn't help but notice that Silvia was starting to fit in at the lab. She and Greg got along great and she got the results to whoever needed them as fast as he did, sometimes faster if she was lucky. She was friends with everyone in the lab but she would never feel as close to anyone as she did Greg. She never missed a chance to have a friendly chat with some of the other lab techs, at least that was until she met David Hodges, brought in to work in the Trace lab. She found him to be rude and arrogant. She always made sure to try and keep her distance from him._

_She had just gotten herself a fresh soda and was on her back to the DNA lab when she saw Greg walk out._

_"Hey, where you think you're going?" she asked, catching his attention._

_"Oh I just got a hit on that semen from Grissom's vic. You ever heard of Jason Kent?" asked Greg._

_"The Circle Killer from 1987? Are you kidding, that's all my parents would talk about for awhile. Grissom's gonna flip." said Silvia._

_"Oh yeah." said Greg as he hurried off the find Grissom._

_Silvia just smiled after him than headed into the DNA lab, getting back to the back-log her and Greg had to deal with. She already knew it was going to turn into a very long shift, and an even longer day. She just had no idea how right she was._

_A few minutes later, Greg returned._

_"So, what did Grissom have to say?" asked Silvia._

_"Ah you know Grissom. Never really has much to say but you were right, he about flipped when I told him the results." said Greg._

_Silvia just smiled than reached over next to her and turned on the stereo. Immediately, linkin park started playing and she started singing along with the song that was playing._

_"It starts with one thing; I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme, To explain, in due time, all I know, Time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, Watch it count down to the end of the day, The clock ticks life away..." Then Greg cut her off, singing the next line, making her look up._

_"It's so unreal..." She smiled at him but continued without missing a beat._

_"Didn't look out below, Watched the time go right out the window, Tried to hold on, but didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you go, I kept everything inside, And even though I tried, it all fell apart, What it meant to me will eventually be, A memory of a time when.." She and Greg started singing the chorus together as they worked._

_"I tried so hard and got so far, But, in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, But, in the end, it doesn't even matter..." Greg took over singing the next verse and Silvia just sat and listened._

_"One thing; I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme, To remind myself how I tried so hard, In spite of the way you were mocking me, Acting like I was part of your property, Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised that it got so far, Things aren't the way they were before, You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, Not that you knew me back then, But it all comes back to me in the end, I kept everything inside, And even though I tried, it all fell apart, What it meant to me will eventually be, A memory of a time when..." Silvia joined back in as the chorus played again._

_"I tried so hard and got so far, But, in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, But, in the end, it doesn't even matter..." Than Silvia took over again._

_"I've put my trust in you, Pushed as far as I can go, For all this there's only one thing you should know..." Silvia stopped and let Greg take the next part._

_"I've put my trust in you, Pushed as far as I can go, For all this there's only one thing you should know..." Both sang the chorus together again._

_"I tried so hard and got so far, But, in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, But, in the end, it doesn't even matter..."_

_The two of them stopped and turned their attention to the doorway when they heard applause, only to see an amused looking Grissom, and Catherine, Warrick and Nick were still applauding their little performance._

_"How long have you guys been standing there?" asked Silvia._

_"Not long. You know, you two could probably form your own band." said Catherine._

_"Yeah, picture that." said Warrick._

_"Alright, unless you have something to add to our growing pile, if you don't leave now, you're gonna end up finding little and unpleasant surprises in your lockers." said Silvia._

_At that, Catherine, Nick and Warrick turned and left but Grissom stayed._

_"Got something boss?" asked Greg._

_"Yes, I do." said Grissom, handing Greg an evidence bag with fingernail clippers inside. "See what you can get from these." he said before turning and leaving._

_"You think he could be more of a people person." said Silvia._

_"I think he prefers bugs instead of people." said Greg._

_"Yeah, just walk in his office, that'll tell you something about him. He's a bug guy. He really needs a girlfriend." said Silvia._

_"I'm not so sure any girl would be crazy enough to wanna be his girlfriend." said Greg._

_"Yeah, you're probably right." said Silvia._

_Greg just smiled and laughed at her._

_The night seemed to drag on. It felt almost like they might never get out of there. Silvia and Greg were having to find little ways of entertaining themselves while they worked but time seemed to just want to go by slow tonight._

_Just then, Judy, the secretary, walked in._

_"Silvia, sorry to bother you. There's some guy in the lobby for you. Says he's a close friend of yours." said Judy._

_"Okay, thanks Judy." said Silvia. "Ten bucks says I can figure out who it is before I even walk out the door."_

_"Oh yeah? Who do you think it is?" asked Greg._

_"Anthony Micheals, old friend from college. We were pretty close for a few years than he just disappeared. Last I heard he was a surgeon in Denver." said Silvia._

_"Exactly how close were you two? Close as in brother-sister? Or close as in something else?" said Greg._

_"Yeah, don't go there. We were and are nothing more than friends so don't worry you're pretty little head. Besides, I heard he was engaged." said Silvia before turning and heading out to the lobby and sure enough, she was right. She saw the all too familiar face of Anthony Micheal's waiting for her. "Hello Anthony."_

_"Hey Sil, how are you?" asked Anthony._

_"Save the pleasantries Anthony. What're you doing in Vegas?" asked Silvia._

_"Well, I heard you were working here and I just happened to be in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by and see if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me sometime. My treat. And you can even pick." said Anthony._

_"Thanks Anthony but no thanks. First, I don't even have the time and second, last I heard you were engaged." said Silvia._

_"That was just a rumor. I was seeing this girl, she wanted more and I didn't. Got rid of her as soon as I heard what she was telling people." said Anthony._

_"I'm sure." said Silvia._

_Before she could say anything else, she heard an explosion behind her. She turned around to see glass everywhere along with other things. She saw two people laying on the ground but she couldn't tell who they were. She started to walk to over to the one closest to her when she felt someone grab her and pull her back, taking her outside. She watched as more people came out behind her. Some were just shaken up, others had cuts from flying glass on their faces. She saw Archie and Jacqui come out and make her way over them._

_"Sil, you alright?" asked Archie._

_"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. What the hell happened?" asked Silvia._

_"I'm not sure, some sort of explosion." said Archie._

_"Sil, it came from the DNA lab." said Jacqui, placing a hand on Silvia's shoulder._

_Silvia froze in shock. She was lucky she wasn't in there when it happened, but she knew that Greg most likely was._

_"Where's Greg?" she asked._

_No one answered her. She quickly looked around as more people came out. She was hoping that he would walk out with everyone else and let her know he was alright but he didn't. She could feel her fear growing, fearing that the worst had happened. She started to head back in but Archie stopped._

_"Silvia, you can't go in there." he said, trying to hold her back as they heard the paramedics and fire department arrive._

_"Let me go, I have go back in there. I have to find Greg, I have to help him." said Silvia, struggling against Archie's hold._

_"You can't. The paramedics are here, they'll find him." said Archie. He felt Silvia stop struggling and sag in his arms. He felt her bury her face in his chest and feel her body shaken from silent sobs. All he could do was comfort her the best he could._

_"Please let him be okay." said Silvia, trying to calm herself. She took a few deep breaths before standing up straight on her own. "I'm okay." she told Archie._

_Archie just nodded even though he knew better. They turned in time to see the paramedics bringing out a stretcher with someone on it. When they were able to get a good look, they saw that the person on the stretcher was Greg._

_"Oh my God, Greg." said Silvia, one hand flying to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She watched as they took him to the waiting ambulance and loaded him in. She saw Grissom standing nearby too. She made a split second decision, quickly waiting toward the ambulance. "I'm going with him." she told the paramedics and Grissom. She watched Grissom just before she climbed in and heard the doors close behind her. She felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw the burns on his back and his neck. She choked them back quickly, wanting to stay strong for Greg. He needed her right now._

_"Sil..." she heard Greg moan out._

_"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." she said, taking his hand in hers. She felt him give it a small squeeze._

_"Are you hurt?" he asked._

_"No, no I'm fine." said Silvia, not really surprised by his question._

_"That's good. I'm glad you're okay." said Greg._

_Even though she knew that he was a selfless person, this did kind of surprise her. He was the one that was hurt but all he was thinking about right now was her and that she wasn't hurt. She felt the tears fall from her eyes but didn't try to stop them. She didn't know what to say._

_Silvia felt like she had been sitting in that waiting room for hours. It was starting to make her mad. She had been forced to wait while they hauled Greg away and now all she could do was sit and wait. She was getting tired of waiting and it was driving her insane. She wanted to know what was going on._

_Right then, she spotted a doctor walking over to her._

_"Miss Johnson, I'm sorry about the wait. Mr. Sanders is going to be just fine. He was lucky." said the doctor._

_"Can I see him?" asked Silvia._

_"For a few minutes, yes." said the doctor. He showed her to Greg's room than left the two of them alone._

_Silvia walked into Greg's room, pulling a chair up to his bedside and sitting down. His eyes were closed so she figured he was sleeping. She stayed quiet and just watched him, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. She gently took his hand in hers again and that's when he opened his eyes._

_"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." she said._

_"You didn't. I was waiting for you. I knew you'd be worried about me." said Greg._

_"Yeah, doctor said you were lucky. Told I could come see you for a few minutes." said Silvia before falling silent._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Greg._

_Silvia hesitated. She wasn't sure how to explain or if she could. She looked down, away from Greg only to have him lift her and make her look back at him._

_"Come on, you can tell me." said Greg._

_"When I first heard the explosion, I thought nothing of it. Then I saw Archie and Jacqui and they said that it had come from the DNA lab. I tried to go back in to find you but Archie wouldn't let me. I started to fear the worst. Then I saw the paramedics bring you out on the stretcher. I don't think I've ever been so scared." said Silvia, quickly wiping away fresh tears._

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here. Everything's gonna be okay." said Greg, placing a hand on the side of her face._

_Silvia just nodded._

_Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door and they turned to see Catherine and Warrick standing in the doorway._

_"Hey, sorry to disturb you guys. Silvia, is it alright if we talked to Greg alone for a minute?" asked Catherine._

_"Yeah. I should probably be getting back to the lab anyway." said Silvia, standing. "I'll come back later, after shift." she told Greg before heading out._

* * *

_At least a week or two had passed but Silvia stopped trying to keep track, not really being able to concentrate much anymore since the lab explosion. She had to handle everything while Greg was gone, recovering from his injuries, not that she minded. At least they didn't have to get someone who might not know what they were doing or get any work done. They knew that Silvia could handle it. She knew Greg most likely felt bad, having Silvia take on all the work without him there but she told him she could handle it, it was no big deal. Besides, she could use against him later, that it just meant he owed her a favor. She had originally been joking when she said it but Greg took her seriously. She always went over to his apartment to see him after her shift, checking on him and keeping him company, which they both enjoyed and she knew that Greg appreciated. Tonight was going to be no different than any other. Only this time she had rented a few new movies for them to watch, mostly comedies so they could have a good laugh or two. She had even got one that was a horror movie and supposed to be very scary from what she had heard from a few people._

_She was just about to get started on one of her last samples for the night when she heard the door open and Grissom walked in._

_"Hey." she greeted._

_"Hey. How's it going?" asked Grissom._

_"Let's just say that it's been a long night. Finally got caught up on the back-log." said Silvia._

_"That's good. Why don't you go ahead and call it a night. You've been working hard." said Grissom._

_Silvia looked up at him. She could tell it was more of an order and was not to be argued._

_"Thanks." she said, grateful for the earlier repreave._

_"Tell Greg that we all miss him and can't wait til he gets back." said Grissom._

_"I'll do that." said Silvia as she watched Grissom turn and head out. She cleaned up than headed out herself, heading to Greg's. She used the key he had given her and walked in. He was no where in sight but she could see the fresh popcorn sitting on the table, ready for the movies. She smiled, setting the movies the movies down next to it along with her keys. "Greg?!" she called through the apartment._

_"In here!" yelled Greg from the bathroom._

_Silvia saw the door was open and walked in to see that he was trying to change the bandage on his neck but not having much luck. She couldn't help but laugh._

_"Here, let me help you with that." she said, moving forward and taking the bandage from him._

_"You don't have to. You've done enough already." protested Greg._

_"Nonsense. I'm more than happy to help. Now, sit." said Silvia, making Greg sit down on the toilet than knelt down in front of him so she could put the bandage on. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time as she carefully put it on his neck. When she was done, she looked him and saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. "What?" she asked._

_Greg said nothing, placing a hand on one side of her neck than slowly leaning forward and taking her lips with his own._

* * *

_Silvia could feel the excitement emanating from the man walking beside her as they headed into the lab. As they walked through the lobby, they received several greeting._

_"Hey Silvia. Hey Greg, good to have you back." said Judy._

_"Thanks Judy." said Greg as they walked by._

_Silvia just smiled. Then as they approached the old DNA lab, she could sense him tense up. She looked at him to see him staring at what used to be his lab. She gently placed a hand of his arm, trying not to startle him. It was a minute before he turned to look at her._

_"You okay?" she asked._

_"Yeah." said Greg but his eyes said otherwise._

_"Come on, they set up a temporary lab in here." said Silvia, not wanting to push the subject. She led him into the new DNA lab, feeling him relax a little. She could only guess how this was effecting him. All she could do was be there for him when he needed her._

--

_Silvia searched the lab for Greg. He had taken off to break before her and she hadn't seen him since. She was starting to get a little worried about him. She knew how upset he had been since the explosion and how it had affected him. She had been there for him as much as she could since. She stayed by his side when she could. She didn't force him to talk about it, she just wanted to be there for him if and when he did._

_Finally, she found him sitting by himself in the locker room, staring at the floor. She slowly walked in so as not to startle him, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. She gently reached over and took his hand in hers. He didn't move or even respond._

_"Greg? You alright?" she asked, hoping that he would say something, anything._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." said Greg._

_Silvia took his face in her hand and forced him to look at her._

_"Greg, I know you better than that. I know you're not fine. You know you trust me. You can talk to me, tell me anything." said Silvia._

_"I know. And I do trust you. I wanna tell you everything, but I don't really know what to say." said Greg._

_"Just start talking, let it come out any way you want. I'm all ears." said Silvia._

_Greg heaved a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to let it go. He knew she wanted him to talk to her but he also knew she wasn't forcing him to. He trusted her with his life and she was only trying to help him, the same he would do for her._

_"Grissom saw my hands shaking." he told her._

_Silvia wasn't sure what to say. She was the only person that knew about it. Greg had told her and she had seem it for herself. She told him that he should talk to Grissom about it but he wanted to keep it quiet and she had respected that. She didn't want to force anything on him._

_"He's gonna fire me." said Greg._

_"No he's not. We both know Grissom better than that." said Silvia._

_"He may not have a choice if everyone else finds out. No one is gonna want a DNA tech who's hands shake. They'll just replace me with you." said Greg._

_"Alright, just stop it. You're the best damn DNA tech here and I dare anyone to say otherwise. Grissom is not gonna fire you and he's not gonna let anyone else fire you either. We both know the man can keep secrets better than anyone. And the shaking will go away, you just have to give it time. And I don't wanna ever hear you doubt yourself. They are not gonna replace you, especially with me. If I do stay, I wanna earn it. And if I earn it, it'll be because of you, because I had a great teacher." said Silvia, hoping it would help cheer him up._

_Greg looked at her, slightly taken aback. She didn't usually compliment him like that, enjoying giving him a hard time more but he knew it was all in fun. Still, he had never heard her compliment him like that before. And he didn't think he had taught her that much since she was just as good as he was when she got there but she was saying different. It made him kind of feel proud. He couldn't help but smile at her._

_"Thanks Sil, it really means a lot to me." he said._

_"It's nothing, you deserve it." said Silvia, smiling back at him._


	9. Over the Edge

Greg and Leila sat in the back seat of Greg's car, just looking out at the stars and enjoying each others company. It was the first time they really got to be alone and knew that they weren't going to be disturbed by anyone. Grissom had promised them that. Greg thought this might be good for Leila, especially after being attacked yesterday by someone sent by the man that had kidnapped her and the cops shot him. The two of them went to Nick's for the time being and ended up falling asleep together on the couch. Then Grissom had called them and asked them to come back to the lab as soon as possible. When they got there, there were two FBI agents standing in Grissom's office. They ended up revealing a secret that Leila had been keeping for almost seven years, which Greg was none too happy about. He stormed from the office and Leila followed, catching up to him in the parking garage and she explained everything. Then they left to go somewhere private and talk, which they did. They had talked until the sun set and now they sat staring at the night sky.

Greg gently placed a hand on her leg. He felt her tense up but then she quickly forced herself to relax. He then slid it up her leg and up her skirt, watching her for a reaction. He didn't feel her tense up but he didn't want to take any chances. Leila looked up at him than leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. She then pulled herself over and straddled his lap, careful not to break the kiss. She took hold of Greg's hands, tangling her fingers with his. Greg didn't even think anything of it even though he knew that Leila usually let him have control but he didn't have a problem letting her take control this time. She then moved from his hands to his wrist, grabbing a hold of them and pinned his arms back beside his head. When Leila tightened her grip on his wrists to the point that it hurt, it suddenly occurred to Greg that something was wrong. He tried to free her hold on his wrists but then he felt something prick his leg. After Leila broke the kiss, he looked down to see that Leila had stuck him with a syringe, filled with what he didn't know.

"Don't worry baby, it's just a sedative, to help you relax." said Leila, a dangerous tone in her voice and a dangerous look in her eyes.

Greg could feel chills run down his spine as the sedative began to take effect.

"Leila, please..." said Greg but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, this'll be over before you know it." said Leila before she kissed him again, hard and rough.

Leila stood outside the car, buttoning back up her blouse and readjusting her skirt before turning back to Greg, who was curled up in the back seat of the car facing away from her, a distant look in his eye. His shirt was unbuttoned, there was scratches on his chest from where Leila had scratched him with her nails and his belt and pants were still undone. As she continued to stare at him, the reality of what she had just done started to sink in and the guilt quickly flooded her.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" she asked herself. She quickly started walking away from the car but a voice made her dead in her tracks.

"Don't go." said Greg weakly.

Leila considered to just continue walking and not look back but she knew that that would just add to her guilt so she turned and walked back to the car, climbing in next to Greg. She took a blanket out of the back and used it to cover him up than wrapped her arms around him, being careful of where she touched him because she knew certain areas were sensitive right now. She could feel the tears start to stream from her eyes but didn't bother wiping them away.

"I am so sorry Greg, I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry." she said, not really expecting an answer.

But she did get an answer. It wasn't a verbal answer but it was still an answer nonetheless. Greg placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze. It was good enough for Leila. They just sat there in silence, Leila not wanting to move Greg until he was ready but she knew she needed to get him home soon so she could clean the wounds she had made before they got infected.

After a couple of hours of the two of them just sitting there, Leila climbed in the driver seat and drove back to Greg's apartment. She helped him out of the car and to the apartment, carefully sitting him on the couch before going into the bathroom and running him some bath water. She grabbed him some clean clothes out the bedroom, setting them in the bathroom before going into the living room and helping Greg into the bathroom. She helped him out of his clothes and into the tub. She started to get up to leave so that Greg could have his privacy but he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Stay." he said in soft voice, almost a whisper.

Leila looked at him confused.

Greg looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Please stay." he pleaded.

"Alright Greg, I'll stay." said Leila, kneeling back down beside the tub. She helped him wash, being careful of the scratches on his chest so as not to hurt him more than she had to. Once he was done, she helped him out of the tub but let him dry and dress himself while she went into the bedroom and changed into her long white silk night gown.

As she finished changing, Greg walked into the bedroom. He walked over to Leila, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, lightly kissing her neck.

"Greg..." she began.

"Leila, don't. I'm not mad. I for..." Greg started to say but Leila cut him off, pulling away and facing him.

"Don't Greg, don't you dare say that you forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven. There's no excuse for what I've just done to you. I would never wish this on anyone, especially you. I know what it feels like and I've done the one thing I despise most to you, the man that I'm supposed to love. And I can't even do something that simple. I raped you Greg, there is no room for forgiveness, not for that. And don't you dare try to use that 'you can't rape the willing' crap on me 'cause it won't work. I am so ashamed of myself right. I can't...I can't do this anymore." she said, letting the barrage of tears just flow, unable to hold them in any longer.

Greg, unsure of what to say, simply walked over and took Leila into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. He knew this was a lot for her after what she had been through and he also knew that it was gonna take a lot of time and a lot of healing for both of them to get by this but he was sure that they could as long as they stuck together. Once he was able to calm her down, he got her to lay down in bed with him and after a while, they both fell asleep.

Leila awoke the next day to find Greg already up and gone. She figured he was already at the crime lab, checking with the others on the process of the case. She knew that they wouldn't stop until they caught Jack or whoever he really was. That's the way they had always been, determined to catch a killer but especially if it was made personal when the killer decided to go after one of them. She would do the same for any of them. They were her family now and she would gladly give her life for them. She decided to grab a shower before she headed into the lab herself. She grabbed her a set of clean clothes before walking into the bathroom and starting her shower.

After her shower, Leila felt more refreshed than she had in awhile. She quickly dried herself off, got dressed, brushed her hair than she grabbed her keys and headed off the lab. She entered through the parking garage than headed straight to Grissom's office, wanting to talk to him about what had happened between her and Greg yesterday. She was scared that it might happen again and she wanted to do everything she could to make sure that it didn't or she would never be able to forgive herself.

As she was passing the break room, she saw Horatio sitting with Tim, Nick and Warrick. They beckoned her in when they saw her. She figured Grissom could wait a couple minutes so she walked in.

"Hey guys." she greeted them, smiling pleasantly. But the smile faded when she saw the somber looks on their faces. "What?" she asked.

"What happened between you and Greg yesterday?" asked Warrick.

"Why?" asked Leila.

"We're concerned, that's all. He came in with this almost distant look on his face, didn't say a word to anyone and headed straight to Grissom's office. Didn't even look at anyone. Did something happen between you two? Did you guys have a fight or something?" asked Nick.

Leila didn't answer. She glanced around at them all before turning and walking out of the break room, making a b-line straight for Grissom's office. His door was shut but that didn't stop her. She walked in to find Greg sitting in front of Grissom, who sat behind his desk.

Greg abruptly stood up as soon as Leila walked in, an almost panicked look on his face.

Leila looked between Greg and Grissom, trying to piece together what they were talking about and something told Leila that it had been about her.

"What's going on? And don't told tell me nothing." she said.

Greg quickly looked at the floor but Grissom, however, chose to speak up.

"Greg just told me what happened yesterday." he said.

Leila immediately looked at Greg who kept his eyes on the floor.

"It was only out of concern Leila and I think he made the right decision coming to me." said Grissom.

"Of course you do." Leila told him without taking her eyes off Greg. Then she spoke to Greg. "How could you Greg? Why didn't you just tell me you were gonna talk to Grissom about what happened? You didn't have to sneak out of bed this morning!" she said.

That's when she finally snapped. Before she even knew what she was doing, Leila attacked Greg, punching and slapping any part of him that she could find. Grissom ran around his desk and grabbed Leila by the wrists as she knocked Greg down than went to hit him again.

"Leila, stop!" he yelled.

Leila just struggled against his hold.

"I said stop!" said Grissom, his hold on her wrists just a little tighter but not tight enough to hurt her.

This time Leila stopped struggling and looked at Grissom, tears in her eyes.

"Look what you're doing Leila. Look what you're doing to him." said Grissom, indicating Greg still lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows.

Leila could feel the guilt flooding back. Her knees were ready to give but she managed to stay on her feet long enough to walk over to Greg and kneel down in front of him.

"Oh God Greg, I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry." she said.

Greg propped himself up into a sitting position, not meeting Leila's eyes at first.

Leila looked down at her hands in her lap. She couldn't blame Greg for being mad at her. Truthfully, she was mad at herself for what she had done to him. Not just for beating the crap out of him just now but for what she did yesterday too.

"I'll understand if you hate me." she said, closing her eyes. She then felt a hand on top of hers and open her eyes back up to see that it was Greg's hand. She looked up and saw that Greg was now looking at her, no trace of anger or hate on his face or in his eyes.

"I don't hate you." he said.

Leila couldn't help it. She broke down, her body shaking with sobs.

Greg pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. He knew that she hadn't meant to attack him, but it did hurt him emotionally to know that she had. Despite that, he knew that he could forgive her because he loved her and that they would get past it together.

"Greg, why don't you take Leila home. And you should stay with her. Call me if you guys need anything." said Grissom.

Greg just nodded before pulling Leila to her feet and guiding her through the lab. They were getting ready to head to the parking garage when he heard someone call his name and he turned around to see the last person he wanted to see right now: Conrad Ecklie, accompanied by two officers.

"Where do you think you're going Sanders?" he demanded.

"I'm taking Leila home, Grissom's orders." said Greg, not in the mood to have to explain himself to Ecklie.

"No you're not, you're not going anywhere. No, I'm having you placed under arrest." said Ecklie.

"For what?!" exclaimed Greg.

Leila's eyes shot up when she heard Ecklie say that he was going to arrest Greg.

"That's not your concern." said Ecklie.

"It is mine and I have a right to know what you're supposedly charging him for." said Leila, her eyes now free of tears and glaring at Ecklie. She could feel her temper rising but a gentle squeeze from Greg made her hold herself in check. The last thing she needed to do what attack Ecklie and get herself thrown in jail as well.

"We have a witness that says he was the one who planned your kidnapping." said Ecklie.

"Who?" asked Leila.

"He wouldn't give us his real name, just told us to call him Jack." said Ecklie.

Shock and disbelief filled Leila and chilled her to the bone. Jack was here? And he was accusing Greg of her kidnapping her!

"No, Greg didn't do this. I know he didn't, he wouldn't." said Leila.

"You can't be sure of that. For all you know he got pissed off about you cheating on him, for marrying the guy you cheated on him with and moving in with him. Then all of a sudden you show back up in Vegas and it occurs to him. What better way to get back at you than have you kidnapped for a couple days than all of sudden the guy just lets you go? Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" asked Ecklie.

"Do you even believe half the crap that comes out of your mouth Ecklie? Because I sure as hell don't." said Leila.

"Enough playing around." said Ecklie. He nodded at the two officers.

The officers walked forward, one of them restraining Leila while the other officer took Greg into custody.

"No, don't you touch him." said Leila, struggling against the officers hold.

Right then, Grissom walked down the hall after hearing all the commotion from his office.

"What the hell is going on here Conrad?" he asked.

"We have a witness that came in and says that Greg was the one who planned Leila's kidnapping. He even told us that Greg paid him to do it." said Ecklie.

"How do you know this guy is even telling the truth Conrad? Don't you think you should let the evidence speak for itself? And we both already know that Greg didn't do this." said Grissom.

"Why don't you let the evidence speak for itself Gil." said Ecklie.

"You're just looking out for yourself. You don't care if you get the right guy, all you care about is kissing the sheriff or the mayor's ass. For all you know that guy could have planned Leila's kidnapping and is trying to frame Greg but no, you don't wanna think about that possibility, you just wanna hurt my team any way you can." said Grissom, clearly angry. He walked over to the officer holding Leila. "Let her go, let her go." he said, taking Leila from the officer.

The two of them could only watch as Ecklie and the two officers left, taking Greg with them.

"Greg!" cried Leila. She didn't take her eyes off of him until he was out of sight than she buried her face in Grissom's shoulder and cried. "No, Greg."

"It's okay Leila, we'll get him back. I promise we will." said Grissom.

Everyone else, even the lab techs, had come out into the halls to see what the commotion was about and had seen what happened. No one dared move, just keeping their eyes on Leila and Grissom. Then one person felt brave enough to move. Archie walked forward slowly and gently placed a hand on Leila's shoulder. She had always been like a sister to him and he looked out for her the same as anyone else around the lab.

"Watch her for me Archie." said Grissom.

"Sure." said Archie as Grissom handed Leila over to him. She either didn't notice or didn't care because she didn't protest. She allowed Archie to take her and lead her into Grissom's office where people wouldn't be able to constantly stare in at her. He got her to lay down on Grissom's couch and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

Leila slept for almost an hour before she finally awoke, spotting Archie sitting in a chair a few feet away, a laptop computer sitting on his lap. He was concentrating pretty hard on something.

"Hey Arch, what're you doing?" she asked, sitting up.

"Hey, you're up. I was just looking over that second video that the kidnapper sent and I think I may have found something. Check it out." said Archie, motioning for Leila to join him.

Leila picked herself up off the couch and joined Archie, kneeling next to the chair and looking at the laptop screen.

"You see that?" asked Archie, pointing to a small blur behind the kidnapper.

Leila leaned in slightly for a better look.

"Is that a person?" she asked.

"It appears. I'll have to enhance it for a better image. Come on." said Archie, heading back to the AV lab and Leila followed. Archie hooked his laptop up to one of the bigger computer and bringing the image they had been looking at up on the bigger monitor. He then began working on digitally enhancing it to see if they get a better view of the person's face, see if they could get an i.d..

Leila stared at the screen as she watched Archie working his magic. She was hoping that this would help Greg in any way.

It didn't take long before Archie got a good image of the person standing behind Leila's kidnapper. It was a young black man.

"Young African American male, mid to late 20's, I'm guessing about average height." said Leila.

"Yeah. He looks a little familiar too. Looks a bit like someone I've seen before." said Archie.

"What, you mean like from a previous case?" asked Leila.

"Yeah. Hang on a second, I think I know who he looks like." said Archie. He then brought up a file, bringing up a picture of another young black male that was laying on the ground unconscious. "Oh man. Greg's not gonna like this."

"Why? Who is that?" asked Leila.

"Demetrius James. What, Greg never told you?" asked Archie.

Leila shook her head, confused.

"I'm not surprised. Greg didn't really deal with it very well. It happened a couple years ago. Greg was on his way to a scene. He saw this gang beating up this guy, the same guys that we had been trying to catch all night. They had beaten up a woman before then and beaten another man to death. Greg called for help over his walkie than went to help, trying to scare them away. All ran away except for one guy. He picked up a rock and was about to finish off the guy they had been beating but instead turned on Greg, charging at him with the rock. Greg did the only thing he could. He hit him. The rest of the gang came back, busting out the back window and the driver side window of Greg's Denali. One of them pulled Greg from the vehicle and they preceded to beat him just as they had their other three victims. Demetrius James ended up dying in the hospital. After the inquiry ruled Demetrius James' death as excusable, the James family sued Greg and the state ended up paying them 2.5 million." explained Archie, not seeming surprised that Greg didn't tell Leila about it.

Leila couldn't believe it. She wasn't mad that Greg hadn't told her about it, she understood why he didn't. He had killed someone, accidentally, but he had killed someone nonetheless and that wasn't something that was easy to deal with. She could only imagine the effect that it had had on Greg and he was the sweetest, most caring and harmless person that she knew.

"Do me a favor Archie, run a facial comparison against Demetrius James' relatives. We need to get an id so I can take this to Brass." she said.

"You got it but it'll take some time." said Archie.

"Let me know." said Leila than she headed out of the AV lab. She intended to go to the break room to get something to eat but decided against it. Instead she decided to go to a local restaurant and get a quick bite to eat. She was on her way to the parking garage when she almost ran straight into Warrick.

"Oh sorry Leila." he said.

"That's okay, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." said Leila.

"Where you off to?" asked Warrick.

"Thought I'd grab a quick bite to eat." said Leila.

"Oh, well I was about to go on break. Mind if I join you?" asked Warrick.

"No, not at all." said Leila and truthfully, she didn't. She could use a little company and Warrick was the perfect person.

Warrick drove with Leila riding quietly in the passenger seat. They went to a small local restaurant. Once they ordered their food, Warrick decided to make small talk.

"So Leila, how have you and Greg been since you got back, I mean other than the obvious." he said.

"Well, I guess you good say we're better than before. We didn't really do much talking the first night if you catch my drift. But after Greg gave me back my wedding ring, I suggested that we get remarried once this is over. He wants to do it next week." said Leila.

"Really? Wow. You should do that. I mean you've already got the guest list and if you don't want a big wedding, you could just get remarried at the lab." said Warrick.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. We just might do that. I mean, most of the people we'd be inviting are from the lab anyway. I'll have to talk to Greg about it first though, but I'll think he'll agree with me." said Leila.

"Greg will agree with anything you tell him to as long as he knows he won't be sleeping on the couch or as long as he knows you'll still give him some." said Warrick, smiling.

Leila couldn't help but laugh.

Right then, they were interrupted by Leila's cell phone ringing. She quickly took it out, looked at the caller id and seeing that it was Archie, she quickly answered.

"Yeah, Archie, what do you got?" she asked.

"I've got an id on our mystery guy in the video."said Archie.

"Great Archie, you are awesome. I'll be right there." said Leila before hanging up. She then turned to Warrick. "Archie got something."

"Well what are we waiting for." said Warrick, getting up with Leila.

They got their food to go than headed back to the lab, heading straight for the AV lab where Archie was waiting.

"Here's our mystery guy. Donald James, Demetrius James' cousin." said Archie.

"Okay, whoa, time out. Someone wanna catch me up here?" said Warrick.

"Well, I was reviewing the video from Leila's kidnapper. I noticed something or someone in the background. I digitally enhanced it and Leila and I found that it was a person. I realized that he looked a lot like Demetrius James so Leila had me run a facial comparison against him relatives and I got a match. Donald James was extremely close to his cousin but he ended up moving to Colorado about a year before Demetrius' death." said Archie.

"I'm guessing that young Donald, after hearing of his cousin's death, has been planning a way to get avenge his cousin and has now come back to Vegas to get revenge for Demetrius." said Leila.

"If that's true, you're not the only one in danger. That means that Greg is too." said Warrick.

Leila nodded in agreement.

"Arch, give me a printout of this guy." she said.

Archie did as Leila requested than handed the printouts to her.

"Thanks. I'm taking this to Brass, alone." said Leila and she left the lab before anyone could stop her. She walked into the police station and headed straight to Brass' office where she found both him and Grissom. "Good Gil, you're here."

"Leila, what're you doing here?" asked Grissom.

"I know who's behind this." said Leila, tossing the printouts onto Brass' desk. "Donald James, Demetrius James' cousin. Archie and I found him lurking in the shadows behind my kidnapper in the video. I had Archie run a facial comparison when he told me that this guy looked like Demetrius James. He got a match to this guy. He was close to his cousin but moved to Colorado a year before Demetrius died. My guess is he's planned his vengeance and returned to Vegas for some payback."

"Well, looks like you just got Greg off the hook. Bet that'll just ruin Ecklie's day, like I give a damn. I'll go put out a broadcast for this guy." said Brass. He stopped an officer passing his office. "Take Leila here with you to release Mr. Sanders."

"Yes sir." said the officer, leading Leila to the holding cells, opening the door to Greg's. "Mr. Sanders, you're free to go." he said before he turned and left.

Greg seemed confused until he spotted Leila standing nearby. She smiled at him when he looked at her.

"What'd you do?" he asked, standing. There was an almost demanding tone to his voice, as though he thought she made some kind of deal with Ecklie or the sheriff.

"Nice to see you too Greg, and you're welcome. It's not me you should be thanking anyway, it's Archie you should thank." said Leila, a bit taken back by the way he was acting.

Greg took a few steps toward her than stopped and leaned against the cell door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why'd you come here? You could have sent someone else or just called Grissom. You know this'll just cause more problems than it'll solve." he said.

"So what else is new. Besides, I really don't care what anyone else has to say right now. It took everything I had earlier not to hit Ecklie and right now isn't any better. He's begging to be taken down a peg or two and I'll be happy to do it, but that would just make matter worse and that's not what any of us want." said Leila.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, Greg just watching Leila as she stood there waiting for him to say something or for something to break the silence.

"You're still mad at me." said Leila.

"What? No." said Greg.

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes. Can't say that I blame you though. I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend here lately, let alone a good friend." said Leila, looking away from Greg and down at the floor. "I just wish I could go back and fix where this all started. I'd have been paying more attention to where I was going. Then I never would have fallen in that ravine. No, I would never gone after Tim when I found out he was still alive."

"Yes you would've." said Greg.

Leila looked back up at Greg, not sure you really heard him right but she knew she had.

"Well, maybe so, but I wouldn't have had an affair with him." she said.

"Yes you would have." said Greg.

Leila looked at him like he had finally cracked.

"You still loved him and he obviously still loved you, that and you just found out that he had actually been alive the whole time you thought he was dead. You were flooded with emotions, it's understandable that that would happen." said Greg.

Leila heaved a sigh and couldn't help but laugh, which completely confused Greg.

"Greg, honey, weren't you listening to what I said that night in the parking lot after I came back? I didn't love Tim anymore, that's why it didn't work out between us. I'm not even sure that I was years ago and if I did, I fell out of love with him when I met and fell in love with you. Tim and I are nothing more than friends now and he understands that. I don't wanna be with him, nor any other guy out there. I wanna be with you Greg and only you. You are my soul mate and the one that I am truly meant to be with and I believe that with every fiber of my being." said Leila, keeping her eyes locked with Greg's while she spoke. When she stopped, she was out of breath but she didn't care. She said what she had wanted to say since her return and it felt good to get it out but she still felt a weight that needed to be lifted and knew what it was.

"So, if there's nothing between you and Tim anymore, why did you marry him?" asked Greg.

Leila knew that was coming but she wasn't sure she could answer it, not the way he wanted.

"I..I don't know. I was so confused I guess. You just threw the divorce papers on me so fast and left without talking to me first than you just sort of vanished, you just quit talking to me at all. And Tim just threw the question at me so suddenly, he caught me off guard and before I knew what I was doing, I said yes. I was hurting and I guess I was a little angry too, at myself not you because of what I had done to you. I was doing anything I could to just push it out of my mind or forget it, but I couldn't. Every time I looked at the ring on my finger, when I would look at the man in the bed next to me, it wasn't you and I started missing you more and more everyday. I missed you so much, it hurt. I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, I couldn't do my job, I couldn't even be around anyone else because I didn't want to have to answer their questions, questions they already knew that answer to. Then they all told me the same thing: go back to Vegas, go back to Greg and be with him. And I did. And I never wanna leave again. I know that here lately I've done nothing but hurt you and given you every reason not to be with me but I hope we can change that, and I am so, so, so sorry. I never ever wanted to hurt you. I'd take back everything if I could and I hope one day you'll forgive me for everything I've done." she said and once she finished, that's when she broke down. She used the wall to brace herself before her legs gave out, turning away from Greg, almost ashamed that he had to see her like this even if it wasn't the first and most likely wouldn't be the last. Then she felt arms wrap around her and knew it was Greg, doing what he usually did to comfort her.

"I already have Leila, I already have." he said softly in her ear.

Leila turned and looked at Greg, making sure that she heard him right. She looked in his eyes and knew she had heard him right. She didn't trust herself to speak now, afraid her voice would crack from crying so she just settled on smiling, knowing she didn't even need to use words, that Greg understood. He gently wiped away her tears than leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, making everything and everyone around them disappear. Nothing else mattered, just them and that moment.


	10. Returning to Normal

Greg pulled into the parking garage of the lab and parked the car, shutting it off than he looked over at Leila. She looked as though something was still bothering her and he wasn't sure if he should try to get her to tell him what it was or not. He started to get out of the car but Leila quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Wait. There's still something I need to tell you, about my kidnapping and what happened while I was in that basement." she said.

"Leila, you don't have to if you're not ready." said Greg.

"No, no I need to do this. I don't really want to but I need to before it completely eats away at me." said Leila. She took a deep breath, not really sure where to start. "When I woke up in his basement, at first I was alone. It was barely lit. Naturally, being a CSI, I studied my surroundings. There was a wooden staircase leading upstairs, a small window that was too high for me to reach and too small for me to climb through if I could even get to it, an old furnace in the far back corner of the room, the floor was cement and painted a dull shape of blue, and the walls were make of bricks. I was tied in a chair in the middle of the room and gagged. Then, the door opened and he came down the stairs. He made sure to stay in the shadows so I couldn't see him. He just stood over me for a minute, just staring at me. It was making me nervous but I refused to let him see it. " she said as the moment replayed in her head.

_"I'm going to remove your gag, as long as you promise not to scream or try to call for help. Not that anyone could hear you down here but it would upset me and I don't want to have to hurt you if I don't have to. Now, promise you won't scream?"_

_Leila nodded._

_Her captor walked behind her and removed the gag, but stayed standing behind her. He stayed silent and it was starting to creep her out._

_"Who are you?" asked Leila._

_"My name is not important but you may call me Jack."_

_"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here?" asked Leila._

_Jack said nothing, just remained standing behind her. All that could be heard was his breathing. It was a bit unnerving. Then he reached up with his left hand and slowly moved Leila's hair off her shoulder than Leila felt his hot breath on her neck. It made her skin crawl. Then she felt his lips touching her skin. She could feel herself starting to shake, scared of what her might be getting ready to do to her._

_"Please, don't." she pleaded. She could take anything but that._

_But he didn't stop. He placed both his hands on her shoulders than slowly slid them down her arms, sending chills through her but not in a good way. Then he stopped and leaned in close to Leila's ear._

_"You'll find out soon enough." he whispered than he walked away and back upstairs, locking the door behind him._

_Leila sagged as much as she was able and closed her eyes, relieved that he had gone. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was slightly labored._

"I think that's when, for the first time in my life, I wasn't just scared, I was terrified. I had never felt that scared in my whole life." said Leila.

Greg swallowed, dreading the answer to the question he wanted but was afraid to ask.

"Did he..rape you?" he finally asked.

"No, no he didn't but implied that he wanted to repeatedly. Just the way he kept touching me and standing so close to me. I can still feel him on my skin, like it's burned in and won't go away." said Leila, rubbing her arms as though she was suddenly cold and trying to get warm. "I almost wished that he had instead of playing mind games with me, messing with my head and trying to break me. And honestly, I think he did 'cause before all this, I never would have done the things that I've done to you. I wanted to be in control, I wanted to have complete control. That's why I..." she stopped. She couldn't say it. She didn't want to, it would make it too real and she didn't want it to be. She wanted to pretend it was just a very bad dream.

"It's okay Leila, you don't have to say it. I understand." said Greg, taking hold of her hand.

"I could have done it to anyone, I could have just done it to some random person who just happened to be there, but I didn't. I did it to you and I think I know why. You were the easiest person for me to control. I knew, whether I asked or not, you would do anything for me. And I took advantage of it. I wanted to believe that I was still in control of something in my life. I'm just sorry it had to be you." said Leila.

"I'm not. Better me than someone who wouldn't know how to handle it or who doesn't know you and knew what you had been through and that you didn't mean it." said Greg.

Leila nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for listening. I know that's not an easy thing for you." she teased, smiling.

"Oh geeh, thanks. And you're welcome. I'm here for you, no matter what." said Greg, unable to keep from smiling. It was good to have Leila back to her old self.

"How'd I get so lucky to get someone like you?" asked Leila.

"I'm the one who should be asking that same question." said Greg.

Leila couldn't help but shake her head.

"We should probably head in, the others are probably starting to worry." she said.

Greg nodded and the two of them got out and started heading in. They had gotten a few feet when the car that they had just gotten out of exploded and knocking them to the ground. They took a moment to recover from the shock.

"You okay?" asked Greg.

"Yeah. What about you? Are you okay?" asked Leila after checking herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Greg as he got to his feet than helped Leila up.

The rest of the team came running out, stopping when they saw the wreckage but were relieved to see that both Leila and Greg were safe.

"You guys alright?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine. Can't say the same for the car." said Leila.

* * *

"Alright, what's this guy playing at? I mean, who does he think he is?" demanded Catherine as she paced the break room where they had all gathered.

"Just exactly that Cath, he playing a game. He could've taken us out when he had the chance but he didn't. He's messing with us, playing head games. It's what people like him do, hoping they'll mess with your head enough to break you. But we have to keep our heads together, we can't let him win." said Leila.

"So what're we gonna do? We don't even know how to find this guy." said Natalia.

"We won't have to find him. He'll come to us." said Horatio.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronnie.

"If he wants to get to us bad enough, he'll eventually make another move. Most likely he'll escalate and come after us himself and when he does, we'll have to be ready." said Leila.

"How do know so much about this kind of stuff?" asked Ryan.

"My father used to do the same thing. He would try messing with my head, get me to go over the edge and when that wouldn't work, he would come after me and try a different approach. And if and when that wouldn't work, he would go after the people I care about most, knowing that I would risk myself to protect them. Jack and Donald aren't that much different, except Donald is inexperienced and isn't doing this for fun like Jack is, he's doing this for revenge and eventually he'll make a mistake." said Leila (Jack had been released since they had nothing probative to go on other than his word).

"Revenge?" asked Calleigh.

"Don't ask, long story." Leila told her, her tone signaling it was best to drop the subject so no one said anything else about it.

"So, anyone have a plan as to how we are going to catch these guys?" asked Tim.

"Patience." said Grissom.

"That's it? We're just gonna risk both Leila and Greg's safety?" asked Ronnie.

"Trust me, these two have been through more than you know. They know what they're doing." said Sara.

"And Leila is a bad ass, for a girl. She could really hurt someone. They'll both be fine." said Nick.

"I'll take you on anywhere, any time, any day." said Leila with a confident smile.

"You're gonna down this time." said Nick.

"Yeah, picture that." said Warrick.

"Geeh, thanks bro, nice to know you got my back." said Nick.

"Oh I got you're back, just not when you're stupid enough to go up against Leila, knowing that she can put a hurting on you." said Warrick.

"Yeah, you may have a point but you never know, I could get lucky." said Nick.

"Yeah right." said everyone except Nick and Ronnie, who had never seen her fight yet. Then they all couldn't help but laugh, well except Ronnie.

She didn't understand how everyone could be so calm when, only a few minutes ago, Greg and Leila were almost blown up and their lives could still be in danger yet here they were, joking and laughing like it never happened. Jack and Donald were still out there, planning who knows what and yet they were all so relaxed and calm about it. Everyone fell silent as she got up and stalked out of the break room and headed down the hall.

"What's wrong with her? Was it something we said or did?" asked Eric.

"I better go talk to her." said Leila, getting up and going after Ronnie, having a pretty good idea what it was about. She finally found her standing at her open locker in the locker room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." said Ronnie.

"Yes there is. You wouldn't have stormed off if that were true. Is it because of me and Greg?" asked Leila.

"How can you guys act so calm when you know that they are two guys out there who are after you? You're in there joking and laughing like nothing bad has happened even though you were almost blown up a few minutes ago." said Ronnie.

"Ronnie, we aren't acting like anything didn't happen. We know that any minute one or both us could end up on a slab of our own but we're not just gonna sit around and act all depressed and afraid. We're gonna live out our lives the way we always do. This is how we are, this is how we deal with these kind of things. We know what we're doing. We're gonna live and fight until our last breath. Besides, we've dealt with worse things than this. I can't count the number of close calls we've had and I thank God everyday that they were just that and that we are still here together. We're not gonna look over our shoulders every second to make sure no one is there. And even if we die, say today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year or even in the next few years, we'll be happy because we lived our lives the way we wanted. We did what we wanted to do and we didn't let anyone scare us into doing otherwise. I've been afraid and running my whole life and it's time I stopped being afraid, it's time I stopped running and face my fears. It's the only way I'll get through each day. I've lost too much already, I don't wanna die regretting anything I've done. I hope you can understand what I've said." said Leila. "And I hope you never have to go through what Greg and I have been through."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Ronnie in her thoughts. As she was approaching the break room, she stopped and looked in at her friends and people she called family. She couldn't keep from smiling at how happy she was to have them in her life. She wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the world. If she didn't have them, she probably would have given up long ago. They have helped her keep moving and taught her to never give up, to fight for what she believed in and for that she was grateful. She knew she would never be able to repay them for everything they have given her and done for her over the years but it didn't matter, as long as they had each other than nothing else mattered. She watched them as they all talked, joked and laughed with each other, glad they were all getting along so well, especially Greg and Tim after everything that happened between the three of them. There were no harsh feelings, everything was in the past and behind them, but not forgotten. She hoped and prayed everyday that nothing would ever tear any of them apart. She couldn't live without any of them. They had become her whole life now and she wouldn't know how to go on without them.

Snapping back to reality, Leila continued walking and headed back into the break room and reclaimed her seat next to Greg. Ronnie followed her in a few minutes later, smiling with the rest of them as they continued to joke and laugh. The Vegas crew were swapping stories with the Miami crew.

"I've got a good one for you. It's about Leila." said Nick.

"Don't you dare Nick, you might not live to see tomorrow." said Leila.

"Sorry, I have to. It's too good to pass up." said Nick, continuing despite Leila's threat. "Anyway, last year at the Christmas party, being the person that she is and believing she is Miss Matchmaker, she decided she wanted to try and set Wendy and Hodges up. Now, this involves lots of sugar, spiked punch and Mistletoe. Miss Leila figured that if she got Wendy and Hodges under the mistletoe, they would kiss and finally actually admit their feelings, plus the fact that she was trashed."

"I was not that drunk." said Leila.

"Yes you were." said Grissom, Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Ronnie.

"Is there an echo in here? And you can all kiss my ass, except you." said Leila, look at Greg as she said the last part. "You kiss it enough as it is."

"Well I can't help it, you have such a nice one." said Greg.

"Okay, anyway, on with the story." said Nick. "After a few more drinks and alot of pushing and shoving on her part, she finally got them under it but it didn't go as she planned. They kind of stood there for a minute than Hodges did what he normally does, he said something to piss Wendy off and she stormed off. Neither of them talked to Leila for days afterwards."

"Well my plan did work, eventually. Although, Wendy was the one that made the first move since Hodges is too big a chicken and does better keeping her angry at him than sharing his feelings with her. Men, why must you all be so difficult." said Leila.

"I think I resent that." said Greg.

"I'll make an exception for you baby. I was the one too afraid to admit my feelings, 'til you practically cornered me and gave me no choice. And I give Bobby points 'cause he had the guts to ask me out to dinner once." said Leila.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait. Bobby? Bobby Dawson asked you to dinner?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, it was around the time I first came here. Think I'd only been here a day or two." said Leila.

"Was this before or after you and Greg started having a relationship?" asked Catherine.

"Actually it wasn't too long after we got back from our little trip to Cali following one of our suspects. Greg and I had just walked in to see if he had the ballistics results on the bullet we gave him when he just came out of the blue and asked so I said yes." said Leila.

"Bet Greggo was pretty jealous." said Warrick.

"Well, I told him that I believe that if any guy has the guts to ask a girl out than that girl should say yes. He seemed to understand. Besides, I wasn't even sure where we were even heading. We'd just started having a relationship, I didn't know if it would last or not. I'm glad I know now and glad we did." said Leila.

"So, if any guy were to ask you for dinner, or even breakfast or lunch, you would go out with them even though you're already with someone?" asked Nick.

"Nice try, don't even think about it." said Greg, a warning clear in his tone.

Nick put his hands up in defense.

"I was only kidding around." he said.

"Yeah, sure you were man." said Warrick.

"Well, I'd hate to break up the fun but I think we should get back to work before we get in trouble." said Grissom, standing.

"And we should probably be heading back." said Horatio as he and his team stood as well.

"So soon?" asked Leila.

"Yeah, we have cases to solve ourselves. Besides, you're safe now and if you ever need us, you know how to reach us." said Horatio.

"Don't be strangers now." said Catherine as they all started saying their goodbyes with hugs or handshakes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." said Calleigh.

"Yeah, we aren't that easy to get rid of and keep away." said Eric.

"It was good to see you guys again, even if I only saw you just a few days ago." said Leila as she hugged each of them as they walked out, Horatio last of course.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you. Don't be afraid to come see us every now and then, just try leaving the trouble at home next time." said Horatio.

"I will. Thanks for coming. You guys be careful." said Leila.

"You too." said Horatio as he and his team headed out.

Leila watched them leave until she could no longer see them.

"You ever regret leaving Miami?" asked Catherine.

"Nah, not a chance. Vegas is home for me now, Miami's just a home away from home." said Leila.

"Good to hear." said Greg.

Leila looked at him. She knew he was serious despite the fact that he was smiling.


	11. The Return & His Deep Regret

Leila walked into her and Greg's apartment, tossing her keys on the table and kicking off her shoes. She had had to testify in court earlier that day for one of her cases from a few months ago. Grissom had allowed her to go home to shower and change before coming back to finish out her shift. She hadn't seen Greg so she figured he was at the police station or out at another scene. They had been keeping busy but hadn't forgotten Leila's case. They kept looking over everything they had, thinking and hoping they had missed something but they hadn't. Jack and Donald were nowhere to be found, like they just disappeared off the face of the earth. All any of them could do was wait, which they hated more than anything. It was hard on them whenever one of them was in danger and all they could do was just sit by and wait, wait until they got the evidence they needed or until it was too late to save them, which they all hoped and prayed would never happen but in their line of work it was hard to tell. They pissed off a lot of people each day, without even trying to most of the time. But it made them feel good to get criminals off the streets and make them a little safer. That was the perks of the job, that and they worked with such a great team and had an amazing group of friends.

Leila walked into bedroom, grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans out of her dresser than headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a good, long hot shower, what with the hours that she and the others could work sometimes. There were more often then not hectic and long hours that they worked. They would sometimes be pulling a double shift, if needed. Those were the nights they usually hated cause it usually meant more work and less sleep.

As she let the hot water run over her body, Leila couldn't help but think back along the years since she had met the team. Grissom she had known her whole life, being that he was her godfather and a childhood friend of her mother's. The two of them got along pretty well but there were times when Leila wanted to shove one of his bug collections down his throat. But there were also times when she was glad she had someone like him to turn to. He looked out for her the best he could, even though she was an adult now and could make her own decisions. When he had first found out about her and Greg seeing each other, he was just being a protective father figure when he told her to stop seeing him. After finding out that they were still seeing each other behind his back and had been keeping it from him for weeks, he stopped speaking to either of them for a few days, which had deeply hurt her but she refused to choose between him and Greg. Eventually, Grissom apologized for his behavior and told her she was capable of making her own decisions, that he would support her no matter what. He even gave Greg his blessing when his former lab tech told him that he wanted to ask Leila to marry him. Grissom was the one to walk her down the aisle at the wedding and, surprisingly, he even cried a little. Even more surprising was he didn't give them anything to do with bugs for a wedding gift but they were grateful. He and Sara both had them a china set, which was never used anyway cause they were hardly home.

Catherine had become a mother figure for her over the years since her mom died when she was a child. Catherine was always there whenever she needed her, ready to give advice on anything that she could. She was even there to scold her every now and then when she needed to be. Leila knew she did have a temper and not a lot of people knew how to get her under control or were too afraid of what she could do to them if they tried. Catherine wasn't afraid of her and knew how to get her to calm down. She was one of the people nearby when her and Greg admitted their feeling for each other, and even caught them making out in her car after doing so. She looked out for Leila the way any mother would. She even helped her out with her wedding and gave her advice for the wedding and after, which Leila used most of. Catherine knew she couldn't replace Leila's mom and didn't try but that didn't stop her from acting like a mother toward Leila, especially when she knew Leila needed one.

Sara was like a sister to Leila. They both got along great and liked to hang out a lot. They would often go out together, when they could, and just have a girls night. She had told Leila about how Greg used to have a huge crush on her and would constantly flirt with her, which had actually amused her and she teased him about later. Her and Sara would often team up on Greg and tease him, which he hated but knew he could little to retaliate. Sara and Leila have a lot in common and understand each other better than most people, especially those who don't know them. Both have a troubled past; an abusive father but whereas Sara's mom killed her dad, Leila's mom was murdered by her father and her and her sister were tormented and abused by him for years afterwards. Both of them were loners for a while when they first joined the team(Sara having joined years before Leila) but quickly became close friends with the team, although Leila had a hard time getting close to Greg, mainly because she afraid that something bad might happen to him if she did. Sara is often there for Leila, especially when comes to abuse and/or rape cases since it tends to bring back a lot of bad memories for her, which she usually doesn't handle well, especially if Greg isn't around.

Nick and Warrick were both like brothers to Leila. They had become very protective of her, which it showed whenever a suspect or random person threatened her or try to hurt her. Whenever one or both on working on a case with her, they tend to not let her get too close to a suspect. Both often flirt and tease her, the flirting mainly done whenever Greg is around to get under his skin and it usually works but he's learned to ignore it(most of the time). The teasing they do mostly to help her feel more like a part of the team and their little family in their way. Most of the time they regret the teasing since Leila is good at getting them back. Whenever the whole team goes out somewhere, usually a club, they would constantly steal Leila away from Greg or, if they're at a diner, they would make Leila sit between them and, occasionally, they would put an arm around her to get a rise out of Greg.

She even had a close relationship with the lab techs, even Hodges who she usually just found irritating. Bobby Dawson had once asked her out on a date when she had first arrived and only been there a few days. She had just gotten with Greg at the time but accepted Bobby's invitation, which made Greg jealous and a little angry but Leila had explained that it was harmless and that she believed if a guy had the courage to ask a girl out on a date, that girl should at least go out with them once, even if it went nowhere and that made Greg feel a little better. Archie was another of the guys she considered a brother and who looked out for her. They hung out as often as they could and he would teach her a little about computers and stuff. Wendy was like another sister to her and they had grown close over the years. Whenever she needed advice and couldn't get it from anyone else, she knew she could go to Wendy. When Leila, Catherine and Sara would have a girls night out, Wendy would often tag along, as would Ronnie from swing shift who was trained by Sara. Her and Ronnie were good friends but didn't see each other often enough to become too close of friends but Leila would often give her advice when needed.

Leila knew that she wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the world. They were her family and she loved each of them. They were all and everything she could ask for. They had become her whole life now and she didn't know if she would be able to live without any of them.

Leila exited the shower awhile later, dried off than grabbed her bathrobe and headed into the bedroom to get dressed quickly knowing she needed to head back to the lab before anyone started wondering where she was or got too worried. They would probably send a search party after her. This thought made her laugh and wouldn't surprise her at all.

Just then, she heard the front door open. She headed out of the bedroom, still clad in her robe, and into the living room to see that it was Greg.

"Hey, what're you doing home?" she asked even though she was happy to see him.

"Grissom said he sent you home so you could change, I'd figured I'd stop by and check on you." said Greg, walking over to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, I bet. You guys don't have to keep checking on me every five minutes you know, not that I mind it much anymore. I've grown too used to it." said Leila.

Greg just smiled but said nothing. Instead he just took her in his arms, claiming her lips with his own. They didn't many chances to have time alone anymore and he planned on taking complete advantage of this now.

* * *

"Well, where you two been?" asked Grissom as he spotted his two youngest CSI's walking down the hall through the lobby. His tone said he expected an answer but his expression said that he already knew.

"Trust me Gil, you don't wanna know." said Leila.

Grissom smiled but didn't answer. Instead he held up a couple assignment slips.

"Leila, you got two dead bodies at the Rivera hotel. And guess what? You get to work with Sara on this one. She's waiting for you." said Grissom, handing her the piece of paper.

"Awesome, it's been awhile since I've gotten to work on a case with her." said Leila.

"Greg, guess what? You're with me. Suspicious circs out in Henderson." said Grissom, handing the slip to his former DNA tech turned CSI.

"Great." said Greg, not really sounding very thrilled about it and Leila could sort of understand why.

"Have fun you two, and please try to play nice." said Leila as she turned to head to meet up with Sara, leaving her godfather and her boyfriend to head out to their own scene.

* * *

Leila climbed out of her Denali and grabbed her kit, heading inside to find Sara waiting in the lobby for her with Sofia.

"Hey, guess you get to be my wingman, or wingwoman rather tonight." said Sara.

"Yep. So exciting isn't it?" said Leila.

Sara just smiled and shook her head slightly at her friend.

"So what are we looking at?" asked Leila, getting serious.

"Couple who just got married and were getting ready to head out on their honeymoon. Amanda and Jacob Nicholsen, both in their mid-twenties. Maid found them about an hour ago, paramedics pronounced. David's up with the bodies now. No signs of forced entry and no one saw or heard anything out of the ordinary." said Sofia.

"Do they ever?" asked Leila sarcastically.

"If only we got that lucky. I'm gonna see if I can track down next of kin." said Sofia.

"Okay, thanks Sofia." said Sara than she turned to Leila. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Well why not, let's." said Leila in her smartass way than her and Sara headed up to the couples room where they found David just finishing up with the bodies.

"Hey David." said Sara as the two of them entered the room.

"Hey Sara, hey Leila. Both vics were stabbed multiple times. Female took two to the abdomen before her throat was slashed. Guy took all three to the chest, bled out. Woman died first, about ten to twelve minutes before her husband. They've been dead at least a few hours." said David.

"Doesn't appear like there was any sort of struggle. You think they would have fought back." said Leila.

"There are a couple champagne glasses. They could have been drugged." said Sara.

"I'll send some samples to tox." said David.

"Thanks Dav." said Sara, walking over to examine the bodies, kneeling next to the guy who was on the floor next to the bed, sitting up against it.

Leila walked over to the woman who was lying on the bed, her legs bent over the edge as though she had been sitting on the edge of the bed before she was killed. Her eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling. Even though she was used to this by now, she still found it a little creepy. She carefully examined the woman's arms and hands, looking for any defensive wounds but there were none. Not even anything under her nails.

"This poor girl didn't even try to fight back. It's like she just let her attacker sit there and stab her." she said, looking up at Sara.

"Same with this guy. Not one single defensive wound. This doesn't make any sense. Why would they just sit there and let someone do this to them?" asked Sara.

"Think maybe it was an assisted suicide? If they wanted to die, why get married than start packing for the honeymoon?" asked Leila.

"Maybe they didn't want anyone onto what they were actually up to. I don't know. All I know is this case doesn't make sense." said Sara.

Leila stood up and started photographing the woman's body. Then she turned her attention to the room, photographing the blood spatter on the wall. Then she noticed a glint of something under the bed. She knelt down, photographed it than pulled it out. It was a knife, covered in blood.

"What do you think? Think it's the murder weapon?" asked Leila rhetorically.

Sara grabbed an evidence bag and Leila placed it inside. She than turned back to the room. She noticed a piece of paper lying on the table nearby and walked over to it, taking a picture of it than picking it up to read it. What it said gave her chills. Sara noticed this.

"Leila? What is it?" she asked.

"'Good to see you again. Miss us yet? Signed Jack and Donald'" Leila said, reading the note out loud, turning to look at Sara as she finished, a small glint of fear in her eyes.

Sara wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll call Grissom." she finally said after a minute, taking out her phone and dialing his number.

Leila didn't even bother to argue. She knew that as her supervisor he should know but because she knew how he would react as her godfather, and how Greg would react when he found out, she didn't want either of them to know. She suddenly felt like a child again, constantly having people watching her and checking on her to make sure she was alright.

* * *

"Do you think that this couple was having any problems in their relationship but got married anyway?" asked Sofia.

"Probably. That's the kind of people these guys have been preying on. Jack said so in the first video he made when he had me." said Leila. She was standing in the lobby of the hotel with Sofia while Sara was finishing the scene. She had thought it best if she left the room for awhile, just long enough to pull herself together, and wait for Grissom and Greg to show up since she knew they would so that they could see for themselves that she was okay.

"Alright, well I'll talk to their friends and family members, see what I can find out. You gonna be okay?" asked Sofia.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I just need a minute." said Leila.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." said Sofia than she headed out to get what information she could.

As Sofia was walking out, Leila saw Greg and Grissom walk in. After he spotted her, he quickly walked over to her and they threw their arms around each other.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened." said Leila as they pulled back.

"So what's going on?" asked Grissom, joining the two.

"They're back, Jack and Donald are back. They left this." said Leila, hand Grissom the evidence bag containing the letter she had found.

Grissom read it silently before handing it to Greg for him to read.

"Looks like they made it from clippings from a newspaper or magazine so it couldn't be traced." said Grissom.

"Yeah." said Leila.

"How are you holding up?" asked Grissom.

"I'm fine Gil, really. I was just...caught off guard but I'm fine. I can handle this." said Leila, a little frustrated.

"Where's Sara?" asked Grissom.

"Up in the room still, finishing up the scene." said Leila.

Grissom nodded than headed up to the room while Leila stayed with Greg in the lobby. Greg looked deeply concerned but wasn't sure he should express it or not. He knew that she was already under enough stress as it was. Leila noticed this.

"Go ahead and say it Greg. I know you're going to sooner or later so you might as well get it out now." she said, not meaning to sound snappy.

"I just...are you sure you can handle this?" he asked.

"Yes, I said I was fine. Now please, don't start this right now." said Leila, her voice rising unintentionally. She quickly took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you. I just wanna know that you're safe." said Greg.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just a little frustrated right now." said Leila, putting arms around him and pulling herself close to him, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay, I understand." said Greg, placing his own arms around her and holding her close to him, just glad that she was safe.

Right then, they were interrupted by the sound of Leila's phone ringing. She took it out and looked at the caller id.

"It's Sofia." she said before answering.

_"Hey, I found out something very interesting on your couple. Are you ready for this? Apparently Amanda had cheated on him a few months ago with an old boyfriend that she hadn't seen in awhile. Here's the kicker. He didn't find out himself, she called him and told him. He quit talking to her for awhile so she goes out and gets engaged to the guy. She ended up getting cold feet at the wedding and running back to Jacob. She tells him she loves him, that whole nine yards, he forgives her and they get married. And guess where they were going for their honeymoon? California. Apparently Jacob had family down there and they had a beach house he was taking his new wife to."_ said Sofia.

"You got anything on this old boyfriend?" asked Leila.

_"You doubt my abilities? Of course I do. Anthony Resh. Lives in Mesquite."_ said Sophia.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." said Leila. She listened as Sophia gave her the address than she hung up. She looked back at Greg, who was looking at her expectantly. "I'll explain on the way." she told him as they headed out of the hotel and walked to her Denali.

* * *

Leila pulled up outside the address where she found Sophia waiting. Her and Greg got out and joined her. The three of them than walked up to the front door and Sofia knocked.

"Las Vegas police!" she yelled.

A few minutes later and the door was opened by a man who looked to be in at least his mid-thirties.

"Anthony Resh?" asked Sophia.

"Yes." he said.

"I'm Detective Curtis, this is Greg Sanders and Leila Tompkins with the crime lab. May we come in?" asked Sophia.

Mr. Resh appeared a bit confused as to why the cops were at his front door but he moved back and allowed them to enter.

The outside looked better than the inside. There were a few pizza boxes as well as beer and soda cans lying around. If you asked her, Leila would say that this guy was in serious and dior need of a housekeeper.

"Sorry about the mess, I had a little bit of a party last night. Just some close friends wanting to have fun, and it was legal." said Mr. Resh.

"Don't worry, that's not why we're here." said Sofia. "Do you know Amanda Freeman?" she asked.

"Yes, we actually dated some time back and ended up having an affair a few months ago. We're just good friends now. Why?" asked Mr. Resh.

Sofia, Leila and Greg looked at each other, none of them wanting to have to give the bad news.

"Mr. Resh, we're sorry to have to tell you this but Miss Freeman was found dead some time ago." said Leila, deciding it was best she tell him since she was there and saw her.

"What? Oh my God, how...how did this happen?" asked Mr. Resh.

"We're still currently investigating but we believe she was murdered." said Leila.

"Murdered?" asked Mr. Resh.

"Can you think or know anyone who might want to hurt her?" asked Greg.

"No, no Amanda was one of those people who is...was so well liked. She was friends with everyone she came across, she'd been that way since high school. Everyone loved her." said Mr. Resh. He paused for a minute. "Does her family know?"

"We've been unable to reach them so far." said Sofia.

"I'll tell them. I should be the one to tell them. We grew up together." said Mr. Resh.

"Of course. If you think of anything that might help our investigation, please contact us." said Sofia.

Mr. Resh just nodded as Leila, Sofia and Greg turned and headed out.

"You buy what he said?" asked Sofia once they were outside.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty sincere." said Leila.

"So why kill this girl? She seemed like a decent human being. Why go after her?" asked Sofia.

"It may not have been just about her, or him for that matter." said Greg.

"What do you mean?" asked Sofia.

"Well, if Jack and Donald did kill this couple, it wasn't just about them. It was about us as well. This couple had the same problem me and Greg had in our relationship awhile ago. The only small difference is was that Greg and I were married at the time, these two weren't. And if this was done the same as the other two couples from our earlier case, neither Jack or Donald actually killed either of these two themselves. They had the husband kill his wife than waited for him to practically beg for death, a mercy killing sort of, since he killed the one person that meant more to him than anything." said Leila.

"It's still murder." said Sofia.

"I know. It's sick and twisted but these guys are smart. They leave little to no evidence behind that can be traced to them." said Leila.

"They've eventually gotta screw up somewhere, they always do." said Greg, looking over at her and she looked at him but only for a moment.

"So what do we do?" asked Sofia.

"Only thing we can do. Use what evidence we have. There has to be a way that they're tracking down these people. They're specific about the type of couple they want and what relationship problems they're having. Compare backgrounds between all three couples, see if there's anyone they have in common." said Leila.

"But if we already know who these guys are..." Sofia became but Leila cut her off.

"'Cause I doubt that Jack is his real name and even if it was, you know how many Jack's there are, just in Vegas alone? And Donald wanted us to know who he was for a reason. He and Jack are too smart to get caught until they say otherwise. We can just use what we've got to catch them." said Leila.

"Alright, I'm on it." said Sofia, turning and heading to her car.

Leila and Greg climbed in their own, Leila letting Greg drive this time.

"So what are we gonna do? I know you have something up your sleeve." said Greg.

"Yes I do and I hate to ask, but do you think that maybe Marla and Aaron James could help us?" asked Leila, regretting it as soon as the question left her mouth as she saw the saddened look in his eyes.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." said Greg, trying to laugh it off but it came out more as a harsh laugh and he quickly looked away from Leila and out the window.

"I'm really sorry, you know I wouldn't ask if I thought we had any other options but we don't." said Leila, seeing the pain he was in and it hurt her deeply to see him like this. It was never easy to take another person's life, that she had learned a few times.

"I know, I just don't wanna dig up those wounds again. I mean, you didn't see the look in her eyes whenever she looked at me, the man who took her son's life, and almost sent the other one to jail." said Greg, turning to look at her and she saw the pain in his eyes.

Leila took his hand in hers and placed the other on his shoulder.

"Hey, you did the right thing. You saved an innocent man's life." she said, trying her best to comfort him.

"But I took another's." said Greg.

"It was an accident. Besides, he shouldn't have been going around beating people up. No, I'm not saying that he deserved to die but neither did the dishwasher. And do you know how many lives you saved that night, how many possible victims didn't have to worry about becoming the next target? Sometimes we do things in our lives that we could regret later but you have to stop and think about the positive things that come from those actions. I mean, if I hadn't killed my father, we probably wouldn't be together right now." said Leila.

"That's different Leila." said Greg, turning to look away from her.

"Not that different." said Leila, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "He died by my hands Greg. I never wanted to kill him, I just wanted him to pay for the things he had done. But if I hadn't done what I did, you or maybe even I wouldn't be here right now. I'm not proud of what I did, but I stopped regretting it a long time ago. Because every time I look at you, I'm glad that I know that there is nothing else he can do to hurt us. I feel safer knowing that he is no longer here and that we can be together without worrying about him coming after us. It was because of him that I was afraid to love you and to be with you, but I'm not afraid anymore and that's why I don't regret what I did. And if anything, even if I don't know all the facts or every little detail, I am proud of you for what you did. You did what any normal person would have done in that situation." she said, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. It wasn't because of what she had done but because she was in pain knowing that he was, knowing that he regretted and was haunted by what he did.

Greg didn't know what to say. He had never seen Leila like this before. It was the first time that she had talked about her father since his death. And it hurt him to see that she was crying, because of him, because he was hurting for what he had done to the James family that night. He slowly lifted a hand and gently wiped away her tears, watching her lean into his touch as he did so.

"I'm sorry. You're right." he said. It was all he needed to say.

"It's alright. I just don't like seeing you like this. It hurts me to see that you're hurting." said Leila.

"I know and I am so sorry." said Greg, feeling his own tears forming.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault." said Leila, quickly wiping them away before they could fall. She than smiled warmly and lovingly at him.

Greg couldn't help but smile back, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. This wasn't easy on him and he was glad that she understood that. He had tried to put it all behind him but it seemed that each time he did, it came back to bite him on the ass. He was just grateful that Leila was there with him and to have her support. It meant everything to him. And he knew that he didn't need to tell her that, that she could see it his eyes and she already knew.

* * *

Greg pulled up to the James' house and stopped, putting the vehicle in park and shutting it off. Him and Leila sat in silence for a moment as he stared up at the house where Marla lived with her remaining son, Aaron. He felt Leila place her hand on his and turned to look at her.

"You sure you just don't want me to handle this?" asked Leila, clearly concerned that this could upset him more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can do this, but just so long as you're there with me." said Greg.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you every step." said Leila, not able to keep the smile off her face.

After taking a deep breath, Greg reluctantly let go of Leila's hand and climbed out of the denali with Leila following him. She quickly joined his side and retook his hand in hers and together they headed up the drive to the front door. Leila let Greg knock on the door and a few seconds later, it was answered by Marla James, and she did not look pleased to see them.

"Oh what the hell do you want now? Come to try to put my son in jail again?" asked Mrs. James angrily.

"Mrs. James, we're not here to cause any problems for you or Aaron but we need your help." said Greg.

Mrs. James laughed bitterly, not believing him.

"Mrs. James, please. We're not here as cops." said Leila, trying her hand at the swaying the woman.

Mrs. James' expression softened as she looked at Leila.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"Donald James." said Leila. "Please, we really need your help."

Mrs. James said nothing, she simply stepped back and allowed them to enter before shutting the door behind them.

"What about Donald? What's he done now?" she asked.

"I take it that Donald has been in trouble before?" asked Greg.

"Are you kidding? That boy can't stay out of trouble. Got a record a mile long. If there's anyone you should throw in jail, it's him." said Mrs. James.

Greg and Leila looked at each other. They hadn't thought to look up Donald's record, figuring it would send up a red flag since he was related to Demetrius and Aaron.

"You still haven't told me what this is about." said Mrs. James.

"Mrs. James, we think that Donald has helped commit a series of murders, and even helped with a kidnapping." said Greg.

"Kidnapping? Who did he kidnap?" asked Mrs. James.

"Me." said Leila flatly.

Mrs. James looked at her with a look of sympathy.

"You're lucky to be alive." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg.

"Donald has been known to have quite the temper. He took one girl captive a few years ago. When they found her, she had been beaten and raped pretty badly, barely alive. Donald was nowhere to be found, he just disappeared. You should consider yourself lucky that he didn't do the same to you." said Mrs. James.

"We don't think luck had anything to do with it. We believe it was planned. He's been working with another man whose idea we don't know yet." said Leila.

"So why do you need my help?" asked Mrs. James.

"We were hoping you might know how we could track him down. Like places he likes to hang out or where he might go to hide out." said Greg.

"I barely know him let alone where he hangs out. But Aaron might be able to help you, he's hung out with him a couple of times." said Mrs. James.

"May we speak to him?" asked Leila.

Mrs. James led them down the hall to one the bedrooms, presumably Aaron's. The door was shut and when Mrs. James opened the door, the room was empty and the window was wide open.


	12. Guilt & Suffering

Sophia stood in the living room talking to Mrs. James while Leila stood nearby, just watching. Mrs. James was extremely upset about her son missing, any good mother would be. There were several other police officers standing around, mainly there to secure the house and keep things from getting out of hand. Leila had called Grissom and he was sending Sara to help process Aaron's room for any clues that could be helpful.

Leila spotted Sara walk in and head her way, kit in hand.

"Hey. So what's going on?" asked Sara.

"Greg and I came here, after a stupid suggestion from me, hoping that we could get a few answers about Donald. Mrs. James said that she never really got to know Donald but that Aaron had hung out with him a couple times. She took us to his room so we could talk to him but he was gone." said Leila.

"How's Greg handling this?" asked Sara almost hesitantly, not really wanting to ask or know the answer.

"Why don't you ask him? He's in Aaron's room right now getting started on processing it." said Leila.

Sara said nothing as she walked by Leila and headed toward Aaron's room.

Leila just stayed where she was. She was starting to blame herself for this. It was her idea to come and talk to Marla and Aaron, she was the one who put them both in danger. And it would be her fault if anything happened to either of them. She now wished that she had never made the suggestion in the first place. It had only upset Greg and now Aaron was missing and God know what was happening to him right now while they all just stood around with their thumbs us their asses. It frustrated her to no end to know that someone else was now in danger because of her. It was bad enough having Greg and their friends in danger just being around her, now Aaron was too.

Right then, she felt someone come and stand beside her. She automatically knew who it was without even having to look or even without them having to speak. She could tell who it was just by his scent. Being intimate with someone, you learn things about them that no one else would notice, especially when it came to their unique scent. She reached over and took his hand in hers, tangling her fingers with his. Silence remained between them for a few more minutes.

"Sara's gonna finish processing Aaron's room, see if Donald or anyone else left anything behind that could tell us where he is." said Greg.

"Sofia has other officers patrolling the area and nearby areas to see if there's any sign of Aaron." said Leila before silence passed over them again.

"You're blaming yourself for this, aren't you?" asked Greg, breaking the silence.

Leila remained silent, not saying anything. She wasn't sure that she even wanted Greg to know about the guilt she was harboring.

"Leila, look at me." said Greg firmly, knowing that she would not ignore him this time.

Leila slowly turned her eyes up to look at Greg. She couldn't hide it from him.

"You are." said Greg. "Leila, you can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know this could happen, none of us could have known."

"I put everyone I come near in danger." said Leila, looking away and down at the floor, unable to look at him and releasing his hand.

"Don't say that Leila, that's not true." said Greg.

"But it is. You know it is, we both know that it is Greg. I ran from Miami to keep from putting Horatio and the others in danger when I found out my father found me, I fled Vegas to keep him from finding me and not put you in any danger, yet only to end up coming back and putting you and the others in danger anyway." said Leila.

"That was not your fault Leila. Your father enjoyed hurting people, he enjoyed hurting you and the people you care about but you put a stop to that." said Greg, trying to reason with her.

"But I almost lost some of those people in the process. Grissom, Nick. You. I almost lost you numerous times. And not just to my father either. Even one of my psychotic ex-boyfriends tried to take you from me too. I lost my sister, my brother in-law. What family I have left abandoned me after my mother died because of my father. I had no one to turn to when I was growing up. The first chance I got, I started running to get away from him until it was all I knew. I went wherever I could to hide from him. Then the FBI came to me and offered to help by moving me to Vegas and changing my identity. I figured it was perfect, that I could finally stop running, stop being afraid. But I couldn't, not until I met you. I felt safe around you, safer than I ever had around anyone else. I thought I wouldn't have to run anymore while I stayed with you. But the guilt at hiding who I really was from you hurt me more than anything. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Everyday I considered telling you but something always stopped me from doing it. Then the day that I decided that I was going to tell you everything, I find out that my father had found me and was coming after me, so I went back to running instead but I couldn't go without at least saying goodbye to you. I had no way of knowing I would end up back here." said Leila.

"So you left the letter in my locker without even a second thought about wanting to come back or even stay instead of running. I would have protected you, I would have found some way to keep you safe." said Greg.

"I know but I couldn't risk it. I didn't want you to find out who I really was and think I was weak because I couldn't protect myself, because I spent most of my life running from my father instead of facing him like I should have. I didn't want you to hate me because I wasn't who you thought I was and I'd been lying to you the whole time." said Leila.

"Leila, I could never hate you. I love you. I love you now, I loved you then and I will keep loving you for the rest of our lives. I could never stop loving you, for any reason." said Greg.

"I know that now. I should have known it then." said Leila.

"You know it now, that's all that matters to me." said Greg.

Leila couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter what she did, Greg would never be angry with her. Even if she did do something to upset him, he would never yell at her or anything. He always put her first no matter what and for some reason, that comforted her even though her and Greg would rarely have a fight or an argument anyway and it didn't matter how much she put herself down, Greg always stayed calm and did something to cheer her up.

Right then, an officer came rushing in, interrupting them. Sara had just walked in from Aaron's room.

"We found him."

"Where? Where is he? Where's my boy?" asked Mrs. James urgently.

Leila saw the officer glance a little hesitantly at Greg.

"An alley south of Casino Central Drive, cross street Shane." said the officer.

Leila could feel almost everyone in the room tense and she could guess why when she looked up at Greg and saw the look in his eyes. She knew she was probably not the only one looking at him.

"Okay, let's get down there." said Sofia, breaking the awkward silence.

Mrs. James stood up, ready to follow.

"I'm coming too." she said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. James but you can't. It could be too dangerous." said Sofia and before Mrs. James could argue, her and the other officers were gone.

Leila couldn't help but feel sorry for Mrs. James. She had lost one son and she could be losing the other one any minute. She looked over at Sara and they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I'll drive." said Sara, nodding at Leila and heading for the door.

"Drive where?" asked Greg.

"Come on Greg, you're a CSI, I'm sure you can figure it out." said Leila, starting to follow after Sara.

"No. Leila, no, you can't. Like Sofia said, it could be too dangerous. Let them handle it." said Greg.

"You know me better than that." said Leila, stopping and turning to him. "You know that I can't just sit on the sidelines while someone who is after me tries to hurt someone else just so he can get to me. That's not how I am and you know that. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna just sit here and wait for a phone call telling us that Aaron James is on a slab in the morgue. I'm tired of watching people suffer because of me."

"It's not your fault." This time it wasn't Greg who said this.

Both Leila and Greg looked over at Mrs. James to see her looking at Leila with an expression free of anger or blame. Her eyes were sad but kind and Leila saw something she couldn't really place.

"You can't blame yourself, I don't even blame you. You couldn't have stopped this from happening more than anyone else could have. I'm sorry that Donald is after you. If there was anything I could do, I would gladly help." said Mrs. James.

For once, Leila had no argument. She could think of nothing to say against what Mrs. James had just told her.

Mrs. James looked over at Greg for a moment while she spoke again.

"I can see how much you mean to him, and how much he means to you. If he can care so much for such a kind and loving person like you, than he can't possibly be a killer. I can understand now that Demtrius' death was an accident. I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did, but he was still my son. And I'm sorry about everything my family and I put you through." she said, looking at Greg with softer eyes than Leila had seen when they first got here.

Silence passed between the three of them for a few minutes, no one really wanting to move but not really able to find anything to say either. The silence was broken when they heard someone clear their throat and they looked over to see Sara.

"We going or we just gonna stand around all day?" she asked.

All four than headed out and climbed into Sara's denali with Sara and Mrs. James in front, Leila and Greg in back as Sara drove them to the alley where Aaron was. While they drove, Leila looked over at Greg to see him staring out the window but not really looking at anything. He was deep in thought and she knew he was thinking about what Mrs. James had said moments ago. She reached over and took hold of his hand. He broke out of his thoughts and looked over at her. She offered him a soft smile that he returned, tangling his fingers with hers, their eyes never leaving each other.

It wasn't long before they reached the alley and they saw Sofia's car and several police cars sitting around it. They spotted Sofia standing in front and officers standing behind her. They all seemed a little frustrated and lost. Sara's stopped the car and the four of them got out, heading over to Sofia. They could see Aaron sitting in the middle of the alley alone.

"Sofia, what's going on?" asked Sara.

"He refuses to leave. I tried to get him to leave and come with us but he started getting a little hostile." said Sofia.

"Let me try talking to him." said Leila.

"Excuse me? Leila, no offense, but I don't think even you can get through to him right now." said Sofia.

"Doesn't hurt to try then now does it?" asked Leila.

Sofia didn't answer.

Leila took her gun and holster off and handed it to Sara than walked past Sofia toward Aaron. As she got closer, she slowed her pace so as not to startle him. She paused a few feet away and decided to say something.

"Aaron? I'm Leila Tompkins with the Crime Lab." she said, using her maiden name so she wouldn't anger him if she used Greg's last name as hers. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me? You can't help me, no one can." said Aaron.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Leila, taking a small step towards him and pausing.

"He told me so. And he's right. My brother's gone and his killer's still free. My brother deserves justice." said Aaron.

"Donald told you?" asked Leila.

Aaron just nodded. He had yet to take his eyes off the spot he was sitting in front of. She could only guess that it was the spot where his brother had laid after Greg had hit him that night.

"You said that you were with the Crime Lab. You could help me, you could get my brother justice." said Aaron, finally looking up at her. His tone was almost pleading.

Leila could feel her heart going out for the kid but at the same time, she wanted to protect Greg. She knew that Demetrius' death was an accident but apparently Aaron wasn't willing to think that himself. He wanted someone to pay for his brother's death and now he was asking for her help, which she wished she could give but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I wish I could help but I can't. Even if I could, there's no evidence left for me to use. I really can't help you." she said.

"Why not? The guy who killed my brother needs to pay for what he did, yet he's still running around a free man. He wasn't even punished for what he did. My brother was killed and no one has done anything about it. DJ's killer is still living his life like nothing ever happened but DJ can't live his life anymore." said Aaron.

"That's not true Aaron. The man who killed your brother is not living his life like nothing happened. In fact he's still living with guilt from that night. He never meant to kill him, it was an accident. And he has been paying for it. It still hurts him every day, knowing what he did and that there's nothing he can do to change it." said Leila, moving closer to Aaron as she spoke until they were barely more than a few inches away.

"And how do you know that?" asked Aaron.

Leila couldn't help but look back at Greg, seeing him watching her and Aaron and she could see that he was a little nervous as he watched.

"Because I know him and he's my husband." she said.

Turning her back on Aaron proved to be a mistake when she felt him grab her with one arm, pulling him back against him, and she felt cold steel against her throat. She knew it was a knife. She kept herself calm but didn't want to do anything to hurt Aaron. She saw Greg run towards them as soon as Aaron had grabbed her.

"Someone is gonna pay for my brother's death and right now, the only way I see to make his killer pay is to make him suffer as much as he made me and my family suffer." said Aaron.

"Let her go Aaron. Please. You don't wanna do this." said Greg.

"Greg, don't." said Leila, knowing full well was he was planning to do. She tried pulling away Aaron's arm around her but she couldn't.

"Shut up." Aaron told her, pressing the knife harder against her neck but not enough to break the skin.

"Aaron, please, listen to me. Let her go, she's not the one you want. It's me, I'm the one you want." said Greg.

"Greg, no." pleaded Leila, struggling again but it was useless.

"No. The only one to make you suffer and feel how my family and I have been feeling since you killed my brother is to take away the one thing you care about most." said Aaron. He pressed the knife harder to her throat.

Leila let out a small squeal as she felt the knife ready to cut through her skin and she tried backing away but there wasn't much room to go anywhere.

"Wait. I'm the one who took your brother's life, I should be the one you want. I didn't even know her then, she wasn't around so she shouldn't have to be the one to pay for it. I'm the one who hit him, I'm the one who took his life, I'm the one who should pay." said Greg.

"Greg, no, please, don't do this." begged Leila.

But Greg wasn't listening to her. He was staring at Aaron, waiting for him to do something or say anything.

Aaron seemed to be pondering what Greg had said. He continued to sit holding Leila hostage with the knife against her throat. A few minutes went by as he continued to think before he finally made a decision. He quickly threw Leila to the ground before jumping up and grabbing Greg, pushing him back against the wall and pushing the knife to his neck.

Leila was sure that she was getting ready to watch Greg die when she heard a voice call out.

"Aaron, no!"

Leila and Aaron both looked to see Mrs. James standing a few feet away but Greg's eyes stayed on Aaron.

"Let him go Aaron." said Mrs. James.

"But, mom..." began Aaron, not really sounding sure he knew what to say.

"No Aaron. Let him go. He's suffered enough and this wouldn't be what Demetrius would want, you know that. Now please, put the knife down and let him go." said Mrs. James.

Leila's gaze quickly turned back to Greg and Aaron as she watched them from her place on the ground. She noticed that Aaron seemed to be struggling with himself and she was hoping that he wouldn't ignore his mother and kill Greg anyway. Her eyes found Greg's and they stared at each other as they waited. It was killing her to just lay there, unable to really do anything. She was too scared to say anything, afraid she would set him off and she didn't want to do that.

Finally, she watched as Aaron dropped the knife and released his hold on Greg before walking away and walking over to his mother. Greg immediately went to Leila and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Leila, despite the fact she was a little shaken up.

Greg saw the spot where Aaron had pushed the knife against her neck and he gently reached up and touched it.

"Greg, really, I'm fine. It barely broke the skin." said Leila but she wasn't bothered by it.

"We should still get it taken care of." said Greg.

"You're over-protective of me, you know that?" asked Leila, unable to hide the smile.

"That's my job, I'm supposed to be the one protecting you and it's not supposed to be the other way around." said Greg.

"Yeah but sometimes you're too protective, not that I mind. And besides, I'm allowed to be protective of you every once in awhile." said Leila.

"Yes, once in awhile, but you try to protect me and risk your life for me too much. And each time, I can't help but feel that it'll be the last and I don't want that." said Greg.

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't help it. It scare me more to lose you than anything else could. I can't help but feel the need to protect you all the time." said Leila.

"Yeah, I know." said Greg.

"I'm glad I found someone as understanding as you are. Anyone else would've ditched me long ago." said Leila, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like everyone else." said Greg.

"Yeah, I know." said Leila.

Sara gave them a ride back to get their car than they headed home for awhile. They needed some time alone to think and recuperate.


	13. Old Friends Reunited & the Tears To Fall

Leila and Greg walked into their apartment, setting their cell phones and Greg placing the keys on the table next to the door. Leila took off her gun and placed it on the table as well before heading into the bedroom, Greg following her. She practically threw herself down on the bed. Greg couldn't help but laugh at her as he laid down next to her.

"Were you just laughing at me?" asked Leila, looking over at him.

"Yeah, just a little." said Greg.

"At least you're being honest." said Leila, smiling at him. Then a thought occurred to her and she turned onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "How do think Aaron knew about us?"

Greg looked over at her, confused.

"Was I the only one listening? He said that he wanted to make you suffer the same as him and his family by taking away the one thing that you care about most in the world. How did he know that I was the one thing that you cared about most in the world?" asked Leila.

"You think that maybe Donald put him up to it?" asked Greg.

"It's possible. I think Donald's the one running the show, not Jack. Things are gonna get worse before they get better." said Leila.

Greg reached up with his hand and softly touched the side of her face.

"Everything's gonna be alright, I promise." he said.

"I know. I trust you." said Leila, smiling down at him. And truth be told, she really did believe that everything was going to be alright, as long as they stuck together. She didn't care what happened, just as long as she was with him.

Just then, they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on their front door. With a sigh, Leila reluctantly got up and headed out of the bedroom to answer it. When she opened the door, she was a little surprised by who was standing on the other side.

"Anita, Cassie, hey. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Well nice to see you too." said Anita, trying to sound hurt.

"Sorry but it's been a few months since we last spoke. And this really isn't the best time for you to just drop by." said Leila.

"I know, I heard. I talked to Sara and she told me where to find you since you weren't at work. Now are you gonna let us in?" asked Anita.

Leila stepped aside and allowed the two of them to enter. Anita was a friend of hers from high school and was one of the few she had. Cassie is Anita's six year old daughter from a college boyfriend that took off when he found out she was pregnant. Cassie had come to see Leila as an aunt and she consider Greg as an uncle. Both of them were fond of Cassie and spend what time they could with her when they had the time.

"Auntie Leila, where's Uncle Greg hiding?" asked Cassie.

"He's in the bedroom." said Leila, pointing. She watched Cassie race for the bedroom and heard a faint grunt, knowing that Cassie had probably jumped on Greg to get his attention. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"So, how is that you can ever seem to stay out of trouble? What, do you go looking for it?" asked Anita.

"I don't need to. It just seems to always find me." said Leila.

"I see. So how is everyone? And I don't mean just you and Greg. But I do wanna hear about you and Greg and how you've been doing since..." Anita didn't finish, knowing her friend would know what she was talking about.

"He's forgiven me, not that I really see how but I'm not gonna argue. I'm glad he did actually. Knowing that he's forgiven me makes it able for me to forgive myself. He knows I never meant to hurt him and we both admitted that neither of us made the best choices about it. Now it's behind us. We don't really talk about it anymore. It's in the past and best kept there." said Leila.

"Well that's good. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it against you for too long. He loves you too much, everyone can see it. I'd be surprised if he hasn't asked you to remarry him." said Anita.

"Actually, I'm the one who asked him." said Leila.

"No way? What did he say? He agreed right?" asked Anita.

"Yes he did. He wants to do it next week." said Leila.

"Well, congrats again and you should do it next week. The sooner the better." said Anita.

"Geeh, thanks for the advice." said Leila.

"Anytime. Listen, the real reason I stopped by is I was wondering if you and Greg wouldn't mind watching Cassie for a few hours. I have things I gotta take care of and I don't wanna drag her everywhere. She hates car rides enough as it is." said Anita.

"Are you kidding? We'd love to watch her." said Leila.

"Thanks Leila, I owe you guys." said Anita.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't owe us anything Anita. That's what friends are for." said Leila.

"Thanks again Leila. Anyway, I gotta run. I'll see you guys in a few hours." said Anita and she headed out.

Leila walked back into the bedroom to see Cassie curled up next to Greg, her head on his chest. Both had their eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping but she knew better. She couldn't help but laugh at how adorable they looked.

"You two just look so cute." she said, getting their attention as she watched them open their eyes and look at her as she stood in the doorway watching them.

"Come join us Auntie Leila." said Cassie.

Leila couldn't resist. She walked over and climbed in the bed, laying next to them so Cassie was between her and Greg and she laid her head next to Greg's, burying her face in his neck and inhaling his scent.

A few minutes of silence fell between them and that was all it took until all three had fallen asleep, only to be awoken a few hours later by the sound of the house phone ringing. Leila rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting up and answering the phone while Greg and Cassie didn't move.

_"Leila, sorry to bother you and Greg but I need you to come in. It's important." _said Grissom.

"Alright, we'll be right there." said Leila before they hung up.

"Let me guess. That was Grissom and he wants us to come in." said Greg.

"He says it's important and from the sound of his voice, it sounded very important." said Leila.

"Alright, alright I'm up." said Greg, making Cassie sit up so he could too, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Can I come too?" asked Cassie.

"Of course you can. I'm sure everyone would like to see you." said Leila.

"Shouldn't Anita have been back by now to pick her up?" asked Greg.

"I'll call her from the lab and let her know where she is. She probably got stuck on the Strip or something." said Leila as they headed for the door. She grabbed her phone and gun while Greg grabbed his phone and the keys.

When they got to the lab, they stopped in the break room first to find Catherine sitting in there with Nick and Warrick.

"Hey guys. We brought a leech with us. Anyone wanna claim her?" asked Leila, joking.

"Hey, Cassie." said Warrick as she ran over to hug him.

"There's our little Sprout. Where you been? It's not as fun around here without you." said Nick as he was next in line for a hug.

"I think we resent that Nicky, I thought we were tons of fun." said Leila.

"Yeah, when we all actually have any energy left." said Nick.

"Tell me about it. Listen, you guys know where Grissom is? He called us and said it was important for us to come in." said Leila.

"Uh, last I saw of him, he was in the A/V lab with Archie." said Catherine.

"Thanks. You guys mind keeping an eye on her for a minute?" asked Leila.

"Sure, we'll even keep both of them on her." said Warrick.

"Ha ha." said Leila with a fake laugh before her and Greg headed to the A/V lab to find Grissom.

Sure enough, that's where they found him when they walked in.

"Hey Gil, what was with the rude wake up call?" asked Leila.

When Grissom turned around, she saw the somber look on his face and she knew that he didn't have any good news to tell.

"I thought you should hear this." he said before having Archie play an audio tape.

_"Someone please, please you gotta help me. He's gonna kill me."_

Leila felt chills run down her spine as she immediately recognized the voice on the audio tape.

"Anita." she whispered.

_"If you hear this, which I'm sure you will since you work for the crime lab, I just wanna apologize to you Leila. I know I have never been the greatest friend through the years but you are the greatest friend that I've ever had. I should have been a better friend to you. And I know should have told you this sooner but I was afraid of how you would react. I know who Jack is. I'm been seeing him for about 7 months now and his real name is Harold Johnston. I'm so sorry, I just found out what he had done to you and what he plans to do to you. And if you find my body, he's the one who killed me. I hope you can forgive me."_

There was a loud crunching sound before it went dead. Archie stopped the tape and an eerie silence filled the room.

"I already called Brass and told him. He's looking into it and he has every available unit out looking for her." said Grissom.

Leila just nodded, not trusting herself enough to speak. She suddenly felt so numb and couldn't move.

Right then, the silence was interrupted by Grissom's cell phone. He took it out, looked at the caller id than answered it.

"Yeah, Brass, you got anything?" asked Grissom. A minute passed before he spoke again. "Okay, I'll tell her." he said before hanging up, turning to Leila. "They may have found her. An air chopper passing by spotted her car and called it in. There's a couple units already on the way."

"Where?" asked Leila.

"Near the Red Rock Canyon Visitor Center on West Charleston Blvd." said Grissom.

Before anyone could stop her or even ask where she was going, Leila was out of the A/V lab and down the hall before Greg and Grissom could catch up with her.

"Leila, what do you think you're doing?" asked Grissom.

"I'm gonna go look for her." said Leila.

"You don't even know where she is. She could be anywhere. You could spent days looking for her and still never find her." said Grissom.

"I have to try Gil, I can't just abandon her." said Leila.

"Fine but I'll drive. Greg, go find Sara and you two meet us there." said Grissom.

Greg nodded before heading in search of Sara while Leila and Grissom climbed in his car.

* * *

When they pulled up to the visitors center, they found Brass and dozens uniforms standing around Brass' car as he barked out orders. Leila could see Anita's car. It was being loaded onto a tow truck to send to the lab to be processed. Leila guessed that Grissom was gonna have Nick and Warrick do it. It was starting to grow dark out so she knew they didn't have much time to spend looking for her.

Once Brass was finished, all the other officers headed off in the directions that they had been told to go. Brass turned his attention to Leila and Grissom.

"Several witnesses say they saw a woman fitting Anita's description but they don't remember which way she went or if she was being followed by anyone." said Brass.

"At least we know she's here. Makes things a little easier on us even though we have miles and miles of ground to cover." said Grissom, trying to stay positive.

"Doesn't really make the situation any better." said Leila.

"No it doesn't. I've got several choppers already on the way, that should help us cover more ground. They should be here any minute." said Brass.

"I'll put Sara and Greg each in one. I'll be in one as well. I'll leave Leila with you." said Grissom.

"Right." said Brass.

Just then, Leila spotted Greg and Sara as they pulled in, Sara driving as usual. She and Grissom headed over to them as they parked and got out. The choppers that Brass had ordered for were landing nearby.

"Alright, here's the plan. Leila's gonna be with Brass searching on the ground. Greg, Sara, you two and I will each be in a chopper and searching from up there. Hopefully we'll be able to cover more ground and find Anita in time. Any questions, comments or concerns, save them for later. We don't have time to waste." said Grissom. He and Sara each headed toward their own chopper, leaving Greg and Leila alone.

Leila followed Greg over to a chopper, not really wanting to leave him just yet. They stopped a few feet away and Greg turned to her.

"Everything's going to be fine." said Greg, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"I know. Just find her okay?" said Leila.

"We'll find her, don't worry." said Greg, giving her a quick kiss before heading over to the chopper and getting in while Leila backed away and watched as the chopper took off. She headed over to where Brass was waiting and they headed off together in search of Anita.

Time seemed to be against them. Every minute that ticked by was one more minute less of a chance they had to find Anita. And with every minute that passed, the sun sank lower into the sky and gave them less light. As dusk settled over them, they had to dig out their flashlights so they wouldn't miss anything. Everyone knew that eventually the choppers were going to have to turn back once dark hit, which would mean more ground they would need to cover on foot. The odds weren't looking to be in Anita's favor. Brass and Leila had put some distance in between them but made sure they could still see each other.

Right then, Leila spotted something ahead of her. As she got closer and was actually able to see, she saw that it was Anita. She looked pretty beaten up but she was still alive.

"Oh my God, Anita. Brass! Over here, I found her!" she yelled. She saw Brass talking into his walkie as he headed toward her. She ran over to Anita and noticed that she was barely conscious. "Anita? Anita, can you hear me?" she asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Leila. I k-k-knew...you'd find me." said Anita.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. It's okay now, we're gonna get you out of here. Everything's gonna be alright." said Leila.

"Where's Cassie?" asked Anita.

"She's safe. She's at the lab with Catherine, Nick and Warrick, probably begging for a tour and wanting to learn about all the cool new toys." said Leila, trying to lighten the mood.

Anita laughed a little but it only caused her pain.

"Leila, I w-w-want you to p-promise me something. I w-want you and Greg to t-t-t-take care of Cassie for me." she said.

"No, Anita, I can't promise you that. We're gonna get you out of here and once you heal, you'll be able to take care of her yourself." said Leila.

"Come on Leila, we both know I'm not gonna get out of here. Please, promise me you and Greg will look after her for me." said Anita.

Leila was hesitant. She didn't like the fact that her friend was giving up. Anita had always been a fighter. But she knew Anita would keep asking until she promised her.

"Alright, I promise. Greg and I will both look after Cassie and take care of her but only until you get better." she said.

Anita smiled up at her and nodded. Then her smile faded and her eyes drifted shut.

"No, no Anita you can't give up on me. Come on, open your eyes. You can't die out here on me." said Leila, shaking her friend but Anita's eyes didn't open. She didn't have to feel for a pulse to know that she was gone. She had seen death enough to know. She looked up when she heard Brass, looking up at him with sad eyes before she let go of Anita's hand, stood up and starting walking away, heading back toward the visitors center.

Brass didn't even try to stop her as he watched her walking into the distance. He felt bad for her. He had helped look after her since she had come to Vegas and felt an almost father-like bond with her. He knew they all shared a strong bond with her but no one more than Greg. He knew Greg would probably yell at him for letting her walk off alone but he didn't care. The poor girl needed a few minutes alone. She had just held her best friends hand and watched her die right in front of her eyes. Anyone would need a few minutes alone.

Once Leila got back to the visitors center, she walked over to Grissom's car and sat down on the ground next to it. She knew everyone else would start heading back soon and wanted a few minutes alone. She knew Grissom and Sara would probably meet up with Brass at Anita's body to make sure she was taken care of but Greg would definitely come back looking for her so he could see if she was alright and if she needed him. It didn't bother her much and if it did, she knew all she had to do was tell him and he would give her the space she wanted. He may be over-protective of her but he still respected her wishes.

Off in the distance, Leila could see one of the choppers heading her way and she had a good guess who was in it. She watched as it landed nearby before turning away, not bothering to see who got out of it. She knew whoever it was would be by her side in a few minutes anyway. And she was right when a few minutes later someone walked over and sat down beside her.

"I heard about Anita. I'm sorry." said Greg.

Leila just nodded, not really sure what to say or if she even trusted her voice enough to say anything.

"You want me to leave you alone?" asked Greg.

"No. No, please stay. I don't wanna be alone." said Leila, grabbing ahold of his hand when he went to stand up.

Greg nodded than sat back down, putting his arm around her and pulling her against him.

That's when the tears started falling. Leila hadn't even felt like she was going to cry from the time she watched Anita take her last breath to the minute Greg had sat down next to her. But the moment he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, she felt the tears come and didn't bother to try and stop them.


	14. Honor and A Small Relief

Leila followed Greg through the halls of the lab. She was pretty upset at the loss of her friend but what upset her more was how she was going to tell Cassie. How do you explain the death of their mother to a six year old? Sure, she was only seven when she lost her mother but she had witnessed her mother's murder at the hands of her father. She didn't understand death than but she was able to understand that her mother was not coming back. She didn't even know if she could break the news to Cassie but she didn't think she could let anyone else. She felt that it was her responsibility as Anita's friend. She was the one to hold her hand 'til she died, she was the one who made the promise before she died, she should be the one to tell Cassie.

As they approached the break room where they could hear Cassie laughing with Catherine and she stopped, feeling frozen in place. What if Cassie blamed her? What if Cassie ended up hating her? She didn't think she could handle that. Greg stopped with his hand on the door handle when he realized that Leila wasn't following him anymore and turned to see her staring into the break room at the six year old. She seemed to be rooted to the spot and her hands were shaking. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears that were being held back as best as they could be.

"Leila?"

She slowly and almost painfully turned her head and looked at him. He could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Oh Greg, I don't know if I can do this. How am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell a six year old that she's never gonna see her mother again and that I promised her dying mother that we would take care of her from now on?" asked Leila, her voice shaking slightly as she fought not to cry.

Greg wasn't sure what to say. It usually wasn't their job to inform someone of the death of a loved one but sometimes that was how it went. And it was never pleasant. Some times were harder than others, especially when it came to children. It's never easy explaining death to a child, they don't always understand.

"I don't really know what to tell you Leila. We see so many different things in this job and not many are easy. You just have to face them the best you can and hope for the best. And kids don't always comprehend what death means but they learn as they grow up. We may understand death better than anyone and it's not always easy having to tell someone they've lost a loved one. It's not a part of our job but sometimes we get stuck with delivering the bad news. But I know you can do this. You're a strong person, possibly the strongest person I know. After everything you've been through, each time you survived you came out stronger and more determined to face the next challenge." he said.

"But I'm not strong. If I was, none of this would be happening. I would be able to better protect my friends and family. I wasn't even strong enough to save her tonight. I couldn't save her and I can't anyone, I'm not strong enough. Anyone that gets too close to me only ends up getting hurt." said Leila.

"None of that is true Leila and you know it. We're still alive, I'm still alive because of you." said Greg, trying his best not to yell even though he felt frustrated about how she would keep putting herself down the way she did.

"But look how many times you got hurt because of me. Damn it, you could have died and it would have been my fault, because I wasn't strong enough or smart enough to be able to protect you and my father say that. Hell, even Leeroy saw it and I hadn't seen him in years. They knew the best way to hurt me and to do you that had to hurt you. They knew how much I would blame myself for the things they did to you and there was nothing I could do to stop it. They knew just the thought of living without was excruciating. Even just being away from you for just five minutes..it hurts. I can't even breath 'cause I can't help but wonder if maybe it would be last time I would see you. They used my biggest weakness against me and..." Leila ranted until she was cut off by Greg grabbing her and kissing her deeply, his lips pressed hard against hers. She felt one tear slid down her cheek and slowly started to calm down some so Greg could pull away without worrying about her continuing her ranting. She starred up at him as he watched her for a moment.

"Just shut up for five minutes Leila and listen to me." said Greg calmly, reaching up and wiping away the tear falling from her eye. "You did everything in your power to protect us, to protect me no matter what the cost. I never once saw fear in your eyes during those times. Each time your father came at us, you stood your ground and stared him in the eyes. Not once did you back down or give up. And we still have a long road ahead of us so don't give up on me now, not after everything we've been through and accomplished together. I need you Leila. Cassie needs you, she needs to be strong right now. And I believe she would much rather hear it from you than anyone else."

Leila stayed silence for a few minutes, turning her eyes back to the break room and the little girl inside. She had never considered herself to be anything close to mother material, despite the close relationship she had with Cassie. She wasn't even sure if she could even help raise a child but she had made a promise to Anita and she was going to keep it, no matter what. She could see the honesty and wisdom in Greg's words. She didn't mean to keep putting herself down but sometimes, it felt like the only thing she could do. It was usually how she felt and she knew that those feeling weren't right but she didn't know what to do to resist them. If it wasn't for Greg staying by her side all these times, she would have given in long ago. She sighed than turned back to Greg.

"You're right, I'm sorry." she said, feeling worse than ever.

"It's okay Leila, I just don't like seeing you put yourself down the way you do. It hurts me to see you get like this." said Greg.

"I don't see how you can put up with me sometimes. You never yell at me, even when you should. You always act so calm, no matter how frustrated you get. How do you do it? How do you deal with me like this? And don't tell me it's just 'cause you love me. It's more than that." said Leila.

"You're right. I do it because you have been hurt enough by everyone, even me and I don't wanna see you hurt anymore." said Greg.

Leila looked into his eyes, realization dawning on her and she finally understood how he had been able to put up with her after everything she put him through since she returned to Vegas from Miami after marrying than divorcing Tim.

"You're trying to make it up to me. You're trying to make up to me the way you reacted and what you did." she said. She knew she didn't have to explain to him what she meant, she could see that in his eyes.

Greg held her gaze, not daring to look away even as the look of guilt returned to his eyes and he knew she could see it.

"Greg, come on, you don't have to do this. We talked about this already. I thought we had an understanding." said Leila but she wasn't angry, just a bit hurt that he still felt guilty.

"We did, I mean we do but I still feel like I need to make it up to you for the way I acted." said Greg.

"Oh honey." said Leila, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. "Baby, you had every right to do what you did. I deserved it. I'm the one who should be making it up to you, not that other way around."

"I still had no right to act the way I did, I understand that now. I should have understood it then." said Greg.

"You were hurting, you acted the way anyone would have. I don't blame you and I certainly don't hold it against you. I love you, and I wanna marry you again." said Leila.

Greg pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes.

"You were serious about that?" he asked.

"Of course I was. It was an honor to be your wife and it would be an honor to be your wife again." said Leila.

"Then it would be an honor to take you as my wife and be your husband again." said Greg, smiling brighter than he had in weeks.

Just then, Cassie walked out into the hallway to see both Leila and Greg standing together in front of the break room. She noticed that Leila's eyes were red but she didn't know why.

"Uncle Greg, what's wrong with Auntie Leila's eyes?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, Auntie Leila has just had a rough night." said Greg. He knew he couldn't lie to the kid, he had become too fond of her.

"Cassie, listen, why don't we go back into the break room. There's something I need to tell you." said Leila, guiding the six year old back in the room and over onto the couch where she knelt down in front of her.

"Did you find mommy? Is she coming to get me?" asked Cassie.

"Yes, yes I did find your mom but she won't be coming to get you. You're going to be staying with me and Greg from now on." said Leila, heaving a sigh before continuing, knowing that the little girl in front of her didn't understand. "You see, a bad man hurt you're mom, he hurt her really bad. She won't be coming back anymore."

"Auntie Leila, is mommy in Heaven?" asked Cassie.

Leila hesitated, feeling a lump form in her throat. She tried to swallow it away but didn't succeed. It just lingered there, making her throat feel constricted.

"Yes, sweetheart, she is." she said, feeling a few tears fall again. What happened next surprised her a little.

Cassie threw her arms around Leila neck and hugged her tightly, as though she was trying to comfort her instead of Leila comforting her. Leila put her arms around the small child and held her close, taken back by how calm the kid was.

"It's okay Auntie Leila, mommy'll watch over us now. She's an angel now, she'll protect us." said Cassie.

Leila's heart melted at how grown up the six year old was being. This was something you didn't get to see everyday. She didn't even what to say in response so she just settled on staying in her kneeling position on the floor in front of the couch.

Catherine and Greg could only watch the scene from where they stood in the doorway, smiling at how close Cassie was to Leila and that she was reacting well to the news of her mother's death at the hands of some strange man who she had no idea of who he was but the adults did and they all knew how dangerous he was.

* * *

Shift was over and Leila and Greg had taken Catherine up on her offer that she and her mother would watch Cassie while Leila recover from the death of her friend. While Leila was grateful, she also couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she was dumping the kid on Catherine when her kid was grown. She also knew that she couldn't handle the kid right now, no matter how fond she was of her. She just wanted some peace and quiet and a good night's sleep. She laid in her and Greg's bed, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She could hear the water running in the bathroom that told her that Greg was in the shower. He had invited her to join him but she wanted a few minutes alone to think and he respected that. He knew that it wasn't anything against him, she just needed a few minutes to process the whole nights events and figure out how they were going to be able to handle taking care of Cassie when they worked the graveyard shift and barely had any time to spare.

Right then, she heard the water turn off and it told her Greg was stepping out of the shower. Instead of waiting for him to come into the bedroom, she got up and headed toward the bathroom. She walked in just as he finished putting on his boxers. He looked up at her when he heard the door open.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey. What're we gonna do about Cassie? I know I promised Anita that we'd take of her but we can barely get five minutes to ourselves, let alone make time for a kid. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the kid but how are we supposed to take care of her? This is just...this is too much to take in in one night." said Leila.

"I know. I'm sure Catherine mom wouldn't mind watching her, at least until we figure something out." said Greg, pulling on his t-shirt. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. We'll worry about it tomorrow once we've had time to rest."

Leila just nodded and allowed Greg to lead her into the bedroom and into their bed. He pulled the covers up over them and snuggled close to her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." said Leila.

"I'll never let you go Leila, I'll never let you go. I'll hold you forever." said Greg, quoting himself from the night at the club after they had gotten married.

"I know baby, I know. And I'm never gonna let you go. I'll on to you forever." said Leila, smiling at the memory and remembering the song he had played for her.

Silence passed over them and within minutes, they were both asleep. It was a few hours before Leila was jolted awake by a loud banging. She sat up, alert at the noise. She wasn't really surprised to see Greg still fast asleep, unbothered by the noise. She roughly shook him to wake him.

"Greg, wake up." she said. She heard him groan and stir, signaling that he was semi awake at least. "Greg." she said, shaking him more to get him fully awake.

"What? I'm up, I'm up. I'm awake." said Greg, not sounding at all happy.

"Greg, listen. You hear that?" asked Leila, wanting to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She felt Greg sit up beside when the banging sounded again, only it sounded closer and his whole body became alert, ready for action. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Stay here." said Greg, his weight shift on the bed until it was gone.

"Where are you going?" asked Leila, clearly scared.

"I'm gonna go check it out." said Greg, starting to head for the bedroom door but he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist.

"No, please don't leave me here alone." pleaded Leila, not wanting to be left alone in the dark.

Before Greg could utter a word, the banging suddenly stopped and an eerie silence passed over the apartment. Neither of them dared to move and barely dared to breath. Greg tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't turn on.

"That's weird, power shouldn't be out." said Greg.

"Maybe we should get out of here, I don't like this. I'm scared Greg." said Leila. She felt Greg's familiar hands take her by the arms and pull her to him, wrapping him arms protectively around her and holding her close. She put her arms around his waist and held on tight, too afraid to let go.

"It's gonna be okay, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." said Greg, rubbing her back soothingly.

The sound of her phone ringing startled them both but they quickly composed themselves and Leila, keeping a hold on Greg's hand, walked over and grabbed it from the bedside table. She looked at the caller id and it showed that it was an unknown caller. She answer it, putting it on speaker phone and a familiar voice spoke, sending chills down their spines.

_"Hello again Leila my dear. I'm coming for you." _Leila turned to Greg with terrified eyes, her grip on his hand tightening as Jack continued. "_We're gonna have lots of fun, me, you and Gregory."_

At that, Leila snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the bed. She heard Greg moving around, shuffling through drawers than she heard the sound of a zipper being done up and knew he was getting dressed. She knew she should do the same but she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't obey her, it was as though she was frozen. Then she felt Greg grab her hand and start guiding her out of the room. She quickly grabbed her phone but didn't argue as she allowed him to lead her from the apartment. She could hear the keys jingle in his hand. Once outside, even though it was night, the street lights illuminated the darkness and Leila could see that could that Greg had grabbed her some clothes and her shoes and was carrying them for her. As they got in the car, he handed them to her so she could change before he started the car and pulled away from their apartment.

Leila pulled on the jeans than slipped her nightgown off and pulling on her shirt. She was putting on her shoes when she looked in her side mirror and noticed that they were being followed. She could barely see the driver but she still was able to recognize him. She turned around in the seat to make sure she wasn't seeing things but she wasn't. It was him.

"Greg, he's following us." she said.

"Hang on." said Greg, pushing down on the gas and increasing speed but Jack just stayed right behind them. It was a good thing there weren't many cars out at this time.

Leila put on her seat belt, doing the same for Greg than quickly grabbed her phone and called Grissom. She knew he was probably asleep right now but she didn't care. Then she heard a groggy voice answer.

_"Leila? Are you alright? Do you realize what time it is?"_ said Grissom.

"Yes, yes I do but I had to call you. Gil, it's him. He's following us." said Leila. She could hear Sara in the background and Grissom said something to her.

_"Alright, just stay calm okay? Sara's calling Brass right now and I'm gonna stay on the phone with you as long as possible. Don't give up on us." _said Grissom, doing his best to keep her calm.

"Okay." said Leila, trying her best not to panic. She could hear Sara in the background talking to Brass.

_"Where-" _Grissom started to ask but was cut off when the phone went out.

"Damn it, my phone just died!" said Leila, trying to stay calm.

Just then, Jack pulled up beside them and just stared in at them, sneering.

"Greg.." said Leila, grabbing hold of his arm.

Greg looked over and saw Jack just staring. It made him uneasy. He pushed the gas petal down as far as it would go but Jack just matched their speed.

Then, suddenly, he rammed the side of their car. Greg managed to keep control. He hit them a few more times and each time, Greg managed to keep control. Jack rammed them one more time and that's when Greg finally lost control of the car and it hit a pole. If it hadn't been for the seat belts, they might have gone through the windshield. They gasped and coughed for a minute, trying to catch their breath.

"You alright Leila?" asked Greg.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. You okay?" asked Leila, undoing her seatbelt.

"Yeah." said Greg, trying to undo his seatbelt but it was jammed. "My seat belt's stuck."

Leila turned to help him out of the seat belt and was too busy to notice the figure approaching the car until the passenger window was shattered and she felt herself being pulled through it before she had time to react.

"No, Leila!" yelled Greg, trying to grab her and pull her back but the seatbelt prevented him from doing so. "Leila!

"Greg!" yelled Leila as she was being dragged by Jack toward his car but not without a struggling. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Let her go!" she heard Greg yell but Jack ignored him. She noticed that he had a gun in his hand. She decided now was a good time to act before things got worse. She hit him in the ribs with her elbow hard and he let go of her. She took the opportunity to run and ran back to their car to the drivers side and opening the door, trying to help Greg again because she refused to leave him but it was no use.

"Leila, you gotta get out of here." said Greg.

"What about you? I can't just leave you." said Leila.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go, please." said Greg.

Leila hesitated, not really wanting to leave Greg but not really able to help him with the seatbelt holding him in the car. She made the hardest decision of her life. She kissed him hard, lingering for a minute before pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"I'll be back, I promise. I won't leave you. I love you." she told him.

"I love you more." said Greg, flashing her a small grin.

Leila returned it than, after glimpsing at Jack to see him recovering from the blow, she turned and ran. She ran until she could run no more, turning down an alley and hiding behind a dumpster. She didn't know how far she had gone away from Greg and she didn't even know if he was still alive. She now felt guilty for leaving him but she didn't really have a choice. The jammed seatbelt was holding him in the car and she didn't have time to think of a way to get him out.

Just then, she heard footstep and carefully peeking around the dumpster, she saw that it was Jack. Instead of the gun, he now had a knife. He must have dropped the gun when she had dealt that blow to his ribs. He walked into the alley like a predator stalking his prey, which is what Leila felt like right now.

"Leila. I know your here. Stop hiding and face me." said Jack.

Leila quickly shrank back against the wall behind her so was once again completely hidden by the dumpster. Her breathing had quickened and she tried not to imagine what Jack was capable of doing to her if he caught her although, with her job, she already knew. She looked towards the end of the alley and saw it was a dead end, no way for her to escape. She silently cursed herself for now checking before she hid here.

Right then, Jack came around the dumpster and stood in front of her. She immediately scrambled away as far as she could but there wasn't much room for her to go anywhere. She was trapped in an alley with this psycho.

"Get away from her!"

Both Leila and Jack turned their attention to the entrance of the alleyway to see Greg standing there, holding Jack's dropped gun and aiming it at him. Jack just laughed.

"You won't do it. You don't have it in you boy." he said.

"Try me." said Greg, pulling back the hammer.

Jack just simply laughed again and said nothing, turning his attention back to Leila. He lifted the knife above his head but before he could bring it down, there was a loud bang and he fell to the ground.

Leila looked over at Greg, still aiming the gun where Jack had been before he lowered it and let it fall from his hand. She got up and walked over to him, pausing for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself close before he felt his arms around her. No words were needed.


	15. So Right, So Perfect

Leila and Greg sat in the break room at the lab, Leila sitting sideways on the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her and Greg sitting between them with his back up against her chest. Her arms were wrapped under his arms and around his chest, holding him close. Her chin rested on his shoulder with her head resting against his while his head rested back against her shoulder. Luckily Brass had found them and gave them a lift to the lab while the rest of the team took care of the scene. No one had heard about what had happened but they knew that word would eventually get out and they would get sympathetic looks from everyone. Normally it wouldn't bother them but it made them uncomfortable when it came from their friends, the people they saw and worked with everyday. Leila was more used to it by now since she had been getting those looks her whole life since she was seven years old. She could only imagine how Greg was feeling right now. She lifted her head and looked at him. He was staring ahead but not really looking at anything.

"Greg, honey. You okay? You're being unusually quiet." said Leila.

Greg simply heaved a sigh, not really sure how to explain it.

"I don't really know how to explain it. It feels almost like that night in the alley, almost feels like it's happening all over again." he said.

Leila nodded in understanding. He didn't need to explain it to her, she understood what he meant.

"It's okay, I understand." she told him.

Greg turned his head so he could look at her.

"That's why I love you, you understand me better than anyone and I don't need to explain myself to you." he said.

"Right back at you honey." said Leila, smiling.

Greg smiled back, glad that he had someone like her that he could confide in when he needed to. Then he placed his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her into a kiss, which she just deepened as she kissed back. He felt her nails digging into his chest, but not painfully so, through his shirt as she pulled him impossibly closer and he couldn't but moan into her mouth as they continued to kiss.

"Good lord, you two need to get a room."

The two of them broke away at the sound of the all too familiar voice and look up to see Hodges standing in front of the coffee machine.

"We're already in one Hodges." said Leila.

"You're such a smartass Leila. And I kinda like that about you." said Hodges.

"Thank you." said Leila, practically beaming.

"Don't get her going Hodges." said Greg.

"Hey, I heard about what happened. Pity about the car. Probably should've let Leila drive, than the car might still at least be drivable." said Hodges, sitting in one of the chairs facing them.

"There's nothing wrong with my driving. I'd like to see you keep control of a vehicle when it's being rammed by some maniac." said Greg, taking it a little personal.

"I also heard that you actually got to shoot a gun at someone. How'd it feel?" asked Hodges.

Greg opened his mouth to say something but Leila beat him to it, coming to his defense.

"Leave it alone Hodges. He saved my life, that's all that matters." she said.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." said Hodges, getting up and heading back to his lab with his coffee.

Greg and Leila could only sit there, slightly baffled.

"Did he just agree with me?" asked Leila.

"Yeah, I believe he did." said Greg.

"Wow. That's a new one for the books. I'm gonna have to start carrying a tape recorder around with me and tape him every time he agrees with me." said Leila.

Grissom came in right then with a assignment slip in his hand. He was looking at it when he walked and when he looked up at the two of them, he paused and studied them for a moment.

"Hey, I hate to disturb you two but you have a scene. Missing persons. Brass is waiting for you." said Grissom, handing the slip to Leila.

"Oh joy." said Leila sarcastically.

"You two sure you'll be able to handle this?" asked Grissom.

"Gil..." said Leila, her tone almost threatening.

"I know I know, butt out and mind my own business, stop nagging you all the time. Trust me, when you get to the scene, you'll understand why I asked." said Grissom.

Both looked at him confused but before they could ask, he was gone.

* * *

Greg and Leila walked under the yellow crime tape and joined up with Brass in front of the house.

"What's going on Jim?" asked Leila.

"Couple was reported missing. Same type of couple our two favorite guys prey on. Well, one now." said Brass.

Leila looked up at the house and didn't really listen to anything else that Brass was saying. She barely even registered anything around her except the house in front of her and the couple taken from it, maybe to never even set foot in it again. She snapped back to the present when she felt a hand on her arm and she looked up to see Greg looking at her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. We should get started. We might be able to still save them." said Leila, walking toward the house. When she walked inside, she felt chills run down her spine. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't place what it was.

"Leila? What's wrong?" asked Greg, stopping beside her.

"I don't know. Something seems off." said Leila. She headed into the dining room, setting down her kit. She watched Greg head into the study across the hall from her. She took a look around and realized what had rubbed her wrong. "This place feels like a museum. It clean, too clean. I don't know anyone who has ever kept a house this clean."

"You think anyone even actually lives here? Nothing even looks like it's been touched or even used." said Greg.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this Greg. I think we should get out of here." said Leila.

"What're you thinking?" asked Greg, turning to watch her. She didn't sound or even look scared to him or even nervous.

Leila turned to Greg, opening her mouth to answer when she saw someone in a ski mask behind Greg, creeping up on him silently with something in their hand but she couldn't see what it was.

"Greg, behind you!" she yelled but not soon enough.

Before Greg could even react, a plastic bag was placed over his head at lightening speed and held tight, cutting off his air. He tried to fight back, to get the bag off but his attacker was stronger than him and wasn't making anything easy on him.

"No! Greg!" cried Leila, running toward him to help but the door was quickly slammed shut and she heard the lock click. "Greg! Brass, help!" she yelled through the house.

Brass came running through the house at her call for help with several other officers.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Someone else is in the house! He's got Greg in there!" said Leila frantically, desperately trying to get the door open.

"Stand back." Brass told her and she did as told. He shot out the lock on the door and kicked it open than he and the officers ran in to clear the room.

"Greg?" Leila called out as she slowly inched toward the room, afraid of what she would see but when she entered, it was empty except for Brass and the other officers.

* * *

Leila sat in the front passenger seat in Brass' car, staring ahead but not really seeing anything. She was in shock. Brass had to carry her out when she literally collapsed in tear. She knew that she and Greg should never have separated. They would have been safer if they had stuck together but now Greg was gone and she might never see him again. She didn't even know if they would be able to find him in time.

Just then, an SUV pulled up and Catherine and Sara got out. Sara headed up to meet with Brass while Catherine walked over to Leila, opening the passenger door and kneeling down beside her so she could talk to her.

"Leila." she said softly.

Leila turned and met her gaze.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" asked Catherine.

Leila didn't answer.

"Right, stupid question, I know. So, can you tell me what happened?" said Catherine.

Leila continued to stare at her for a minute, deciding if she wanted to answer or not. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"We went inside to process the house, Brass was gonna talk to the neighbors. I headed into the dining room and Greg went into the study across from me. Something about the house felt wrong and he asked what I was thinking. When I turned around to answer him, I saw a guy in a ski mask coming up behind him. I tried to warn him but it wasn't quick enough. The guy threw a plastic bag over his head. He struggled, he was fighting to breath. I tried to help him but the door shut and locked before I could get to him." she said.

"It'll be okay, we'll find him. I promise you, no matter what it takes." said Catherine.

Leila just nodded. Then she noticed something in Catherine's eyes. There was something the older woman wasn't telling her.

"What? You're not telling me something, what is it?" she asked.

Catherine hesitated, not sure how Leila was going to handle this after watching Greg being taken from her but she had every right to know.

"Grissom's missing too. We think he was taken not long after he sent you and Greg out." she said.

Leila's expression was hard to read. She wasn't sure how to react. First Greg and now Grissom? This had to be aimed at her and she knew who was behind it. She stepped out of the car and headed toward the SUV her and Greg arrived in.

Catherine didn't even try to stop her as she watched the younger woman climb in and drive off, thinking she was heading back to the lab.

* * *

Leila pulled up to the place where she had been held after she was kidnapped. She was sure that Grissom and Greg had been brought here when they were taken. She carefully and cautiously entered with her gun drawn and ready. It appeared to be empty but she knew better. That's when she noticed the two monitors. She walked closer and saw Grissom was on one screen and Greg on the other. Both of them appeared to be blindfolded, gagged and tied back to back to a large metal pole in the middle of the room, which she recognized as the basement where she'd been tied up and held.

She found the basement door and opened it carefully, keeping her gun poised and ready. She saw Greg and Grissom below her. She walked down the stairs slowly, not wanting to startle them. She saw both men raise their heads and tense up, alert to her presence although they didn't know that it was her. She put away her gun and walked over to Greg, who she was closest to, and removed his gag and blindfold. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Leila? Am I dreaming?" he asked.

To answer his question, Leila pressed her lips firmly to his. She waited a few moments before pulling away.

"You are definitely not dreaming." she said.

"Great to hear." said Greg.

Leila smiled before moving to Grissom, removing his gag and blindfold as well.

"Leila, what're you doing here?" asked Grissom, not really surprised to see her but not pleased either.

"Saving you two of course." said Leila.

"You shouldn't have come Leila." said Grissom.

"He's right you know, you shouldn't have come."

All three heads turned to see Donald James standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at them.

"And now you'll have to make a choice because you will only have time to save one of them; either the man you have called a father or the love of your life." said Donald.

"What do you want?" asked Leila, trying to remain calm and find a way out of this situation.

"I want someone to pay for my cousin's death, and your little boyfriend there is the one who killed him, and yet he wasn't even punished. My cousin's murder was ruled as excusable. Excusable!" said Donald as he walked down the stairs, stopping a few feet away from Leila. "And his family only received 2.5 million. Where's the justice? Isn't that what the police are for, to provide people with justice? And yet we didn't even get justice for Demetrius because his killer only got a slap on the wrist and is still walking around a free man."

"And where's the justice in what you're doing? What good will it do? All it's gonna do is land you in jail. It won't bring Demetrius back, nothing will." said Leila, trying to reason with him.

"At least I'll know his killer isn't walking around still free and unpunished." said Donald, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Greg.

Leila immediately placed herself between the gun and Greg, pressing herself back against him.

"Why? Why are you protecting someone who's a killer?" demanded Donald.

"Despite what you may think, Greg is not a killer. What happened to Demetrius was an accident. He didn't mean to kill him. Donald, listen to me, I know how you feel." said Leila.

"How the hell do you know how I feel?" asked Donald.

"Because I've been in your position. I watched my father murder my mother when I was seven years old. He abused me and my sister for years, he killed my sister, kept coming after me and the people I care about until I had no choice. I killed my own father and there's not a day that doesn't go by that it doesn't haunt me. I hated my father for the things he had done but never once did I consider taking his life until he left me no choice. Trust me Donald, this isn't the way. Please, let them go." said Leila.

Donald stayed still and silent as he took in Leila's words. Then he finally spoke.

"You still haven't answered my question as to why you're protecting him." he said.

Leila didn't want to explain herself but she knew it wasn't a good idea to set him off.

"Because I love him." she said.

Donald seemed a bit caught off guard but then he put down the gun, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key, tossing it to Leila.

Leila caught them and than stared, confused.

"They're free to go." said Donald, walking over and sitting on the stairs.

Leila wasted no time in unlocking the handcuffs that bound Greg and Grissom and pulling them off. She and Grissom hugged first but it was brief than she and Greg embraced but staying that way for a minute until they heard Donald speak again and they turned to him, Leila taking a couple steps toward him as he spoke.

"I said they could go..." he paused as he stood back up and Leila stopped and froze. "But I didn't say you could." he said before aiming his gun at Leila and firing.

The sound seemed louder than usual and everyone stood frozen in place, Grissom and Greg with their eyes on Leila. They saw her jump when Donald fired but then she stood completely still for a minute. Then she suddenly fell backwards and Greg barely had time to catch her and carefully bring her down to the floor with him, holding her in his arms.

"Leila." he said in surprise. That's when he looked down and saw the blood coming from her stomach area. He felt his blood run cold and the terror grip his heart. He looked up at Grissom quickly, not sure what to do. He watched Grissom take off his jacket and press it to the wound, applying as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding.

"Keep her awake Greg." said Grissom.

Greg looked back at Leila to see her closing her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

"No, Leila, come on, open your eyes. You can't go to sleep. You gotta stay with us." he coaxed her.

"I'm so tired." said Leila but she did open her eyes, looking up at Greg.

"I know but you can't sleep right now. You have to stay awake for now. Come you do that for me?" asked Greg, knowing she would do anything for him and she wouldn't refused his request.

"Anything for you." said Leila, smiling slightly but it was almost painful. She had even started shivering. "I'm so cold Greg."

Greg felt helpless. He was watching her lose blood and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He was losing her and all he could do was try to keep her awake and as comfortable as possible. He wished he could do more. He hated feeling this helpless. He turned his attention back to Leila and saw she was trying to go to sleep again.

"No, Leila, don't you dare go to sleep. You gotta stay awake." he said and watched her open her eyes back up again.

"I'm scared Greg. I don't wanna die." said Leila, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I know baby, I know but you're not gonna die. We're gonna get you out of here and you're gonna be fine. I promise. I've never broken a promise and I'm not gonna start now." said Greg.

"Leila, is you're car outside?" asked Grissom.

Leila could only nod, too tired to speak.

Grissom looked up at Greg.

"We have to get her to the hospital now, she might not last much longer if we don't and we don't have time to call an ambulance." he said.

Greg nodded in agreement.

Grissom got the keys from Leila's pocket than together, he and Greg carried her out and to the SUV. They didn't care about Donald right now. Grissom helped Greg get himself and Leila in the front passenger seat before shut the door and ran around the driver's side, getting in and driving as quick as he could toward the hospital.

"It's gonna be okay Leila, we're gonna get you to the hospital and they're gonna take care of you. Just hold on a little longer baby." said Greg, keeping pressure on the wound.

Leila nodded against him, squeezing his arm to let him know she was still awake.

As soon as he pulled up to the ER at the hospital, Grissom didn't even bother shutting off the engine before he jumped out and ran around to the passenger side, opening the door and taking over keeping pressure on the wound while Greg carried her as they headed inside.

"We need some help!" yelled Grissom.

They managed to grab the attention of a few of the nurses around them and they ran over to them.

"She was shot. She's lost a lot of blood." said Greg.

A nurse brought over a stretcher and Greg laid her down on it, one of the nurses taking over keeping pressure on the bullet wound.

"You're gonna be okay baby, just hang in there." said Greg, giving her a quick kiss before the nurses wheeled her away. He looked down at his hands only to see that he was almost completely covered in Leila's blood.

"I'll call the others and let them know what's going on. You should go home, take a shower and put on some clean clothes. I'll stay here and call you if anything happens." said Grissom.

Greg didn't move, just kept staring down at the blood all over him and standing rooted to the spot.

"Greg." said Grissom, calmly but firmly.

Greg's head snapped up at his boss's voice.

"Go home, shower, than come back." said Grissom, suddenly feeling like he was talking to a child but he knew that Greg was in shock.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that." said Greg before turning and leaving, getting in the still running SUV and heading for his apartment.

Grissom could only watch his youngest CSI as he left, his heart going out to the young man. He was just as scared as he was but he knew that Greg needed him right now so he stay strong.

Hours went by as the graveyard team waited for word on Leila's condition. Catherine, Sara, Nick and Warrick had shown up not long after Greg had left to shower and change. Catherine's mom and Cassie were also there along with some of the techs, Archie, Mandy, Bobby, Henry, Wendy and even Hodges had come to show support. Greg had returned not long ago and was currently sitting between Sara and Grissom after complaining from Hodges about his pacing. Sara was holding his hand while Grissom would squeeze his shoulder every now and then, doing his best to comfort the young man.

None of them noticed the doctor as he approached them until they heard someone clear their throat. They all stood expectingly.

"Are you all here for Leila Sanders?" asked the doctor.

"Yes we are. How is she doc?" asked Catherine, the only one who could actually find her voice or speak.

"She's a very lucky woman. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to stabilize her and safely remove the bullet. We've got her on a low dose of morphine to help with the pain and we had to give her some blood but she should recover nicely. I suggest you all go back and see her while you can. Visiting hours are almost over." said the doctor.

After a nurse told them what room she was in, they all went back together to see her. She was laying in bed, her eyes closed. Greg walked over to her bedside and took her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey." she said, smiling slightly.

"Hey. You have some other visitors." said Greg, pointing over to where the others were standing.

Leila wasn't surprised to see the whole team there and some of the techs, all of them smiling at her. She motioned for them to come in and each one gave her a hug.

"Hey. I'm glad you all came." she said.

Catherine's mom lifted Cassie up on the bed so that she could give Leila a hug too.

"Hey there sweetie. You being good for Catherine and her mom?" asked Leila.

"Yep. I even helped her bake brownies. It was fun." said Cassie.

"Really? Well you're gonna have to bring some so I can try them and see how good of a job you did." said Leila.

"Does it hurt?" asked Cassie, pointing to where she had been shot.

"Yes, it does but that's why they gave me this." said Leila, pointing to the iv in her hand. "It's giving me medicine so it won't hurt so much and will help me get better."

"Will you be better tomorrow?" asked Cassie.

"No honey, not quite that soon. It'll be at least a couple weeks." said Leila.

"Are you gonna leave like mommy did?" asked Cassie.

Silence passed over the room while Leila thought of the best way to answer.

"No, no I'm not going to leave like mommy did, not anytime soon." said Leila.

"Alright, come on everyone, let's get out of here so Leila can get some rest." said Grissom, starting to usher people out.

"See you later Leila, get better." said Wendy as she, Hodges, Mandy, Archie, Henry and Bobby left first.

Catherine's mom helped Cassie down than they left too. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Sara each gave her another hug.

"Get some rest." said Sara.

"Yeah, get your strength back so we can watch kick Nick's ass some more." said Warrick.

"I'll let that one slide Warrick." said Nick.

"See you later." said Catherine as the four of them headed out.

Grissom lingered behind, deciding to stay for awhile.

"What, you're not gonna take off too?" asked Leila.

"I figured I'd at least stay 'til you fell asleep." said Grissom. He turned to Greg. "Greg, why don't you go get yourself a cup of coffee, I'm sure you'll need it. I'll stay with her 'til you get back."

"Yeah." said Greg. He leaned down and gave Leila a soft, slow kiss. "I'll be right back babe." he said before heading out of the room.

Grissom did as he said he would, he stayed with Leila until Greg returned with a cup of coffee in hand and by then she had fallen to sleep. He decided to head home but told Greg he would be back the first chance he got.

Everyone took turns coming to the hospital to see her. Even Greg's parents came to see her and they were the only ways able to convince Greg to go home and get some sleep. He had been refusing to leave her side whenever someone else would offer to stay with her while he went home to sleep and living on coffee to keep him awake. When he parents found out, they threatened to drag him out kicking and screaming and then tie him down to the bed if he didn't agree to do it on his own. He came back a couple days later, looking refreshed. His parents had stayed with her 'til he came back. Before they headed home, they told Greg that if he didn't allow someone to stay with her long enough for him to get some sleep, they would come back to Vegas just to do it themselves.

Once the doctors felt that Leila was well enough to go home, they discharged her and send her on her way but she still had awhile before she could return to work. Greg was just glad to have her home, glad that she was alive and safe. They got remarried a couple weeks later and invited all their friends. Even Cassie got to be there and she got to be the flower girl. Right now, her and Greg were standing exchanging vows, deciding to write their own this time around. Leila was going first.

"Greg, before I came to Vegas and met you, I felt lost and alone. I didn't have anyone I could trust or reach out to for help. But then I met you and my whole world changed. I found a trust and a bond with you that I never felt with anyone else. I found myself in love, with you. At first, I was afraid to love you for fear that if I did love you and let you get close, I would end up losing you. Now I find that's not the case. After all the hardships we've been through, you've stayed by my side and loved me for who I am, and I thank you.

"I could never feel the way I do when I'm with you with anyone else. You are the love of my life, my knight in shining armor. You have my heart now, until the end of time. I love you Greg Sanders and I'm honored to spend the rest of my life with you."

Greg had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and it looked as though he was blushing. He quickly composed himself so he could say his vows now.

"Leila, you're always telling me how I'm like your knight in shining armor, you're hero, and how much you need me. But it is actually I who need you. I find that I couldn't live without you now, I wouldn't know how. I'd forget how to breath if you weren't around. Everyday, I wake up and thank God that I see your beautiful face every morning. When you're around, I find it hard to breathe because you take my breath away. My heart skips a beat everytime I see you smile.

"I always want to be able to make you happy and I would do anything in the world for you. You're my whole world, my life. I couldn't go on if I knew I couldn't see you, hear you or even touch you. I love the way you feel, the way you smell, the way you taste. But most of all, I love you. And I will always be there for you, now and forever. It is an honor to be your husband."

By the time Greg was finished, Leila had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. His words had touched her more than anything else ever could. She knew she had been blessed the day that he came into her life.

After the wedding, everyone headed to a party that a friend of Leila's was having at their house. Leila couldn't help but smile as she looked around at everyone as they were enjoying themselves as they danced, ate, joked and laughed with each other. She could not have asked for more.

"You know..." Leila began, turning to her husband. "I think this wedding turned out better than the first."

Greg looked around just as Leila had at all their friends that had come.

"You know, I think you're right. Everything is just right." he said.

"No. Everything is perfect. And it couldn't be more nor can I think of anything more perfect." said Leila before leaning over and pulling him into a kiss. Then they were interrupted when someone cleared their throat and turned to see Grissom stand.

"Well, I didn't get to do this properly at your first wedding so I'm going to now. Leila, l've known you since the day you were born. I've never felt as close to anyone as I have with you. You have a way of bringing out the best in people. You're always ready to help those in need and eager to give advice. You don't let anything get you down and you fight for those you love. I wish more people were just like you.

"Greg, you've worked at the lab for quite some time now, firstly as our DNA boy before moving up to CSI. I know I've given you a hard time over the past few years. You were energetic, nerdy and had questionable taste in clothing and hair styles." Everyone laughed, even Greg. "But you were always ready to do more than was asked of you and you worked hard at whatever you did. I know I've hard on you and Leila since you two got together but it was only because I care about her and I was looking out for her. I tried to keep you two apart but you fought for each other and stayed together. Now I know I was only trying to prevent the inevitable. You two were made for each other and are meant to be together.

"Leila, I can honestly say that I am proud to call you my daughter and Greg, I am proud to call you my son-inlaw. Congrats to you both and may you have forever. I love you both." he said.

Leila had tears in her eyes as everyone applauded Grissom toast and she stood, hugging him. It was the best speech she could hear and it meant alot to her.

Catherine stood up, taking her turn.

"Well Gil, I think you just took the words right out of our mouths. I mean, what else is there to say about these two? They're a match made in heaven. Now if only I could get Leila to give me a few pointers 'cause Lord knows I could use them." Everyone laughed. "Greg, you better take good care of Leila. You've done a good job so far, keep it up. You hurt her, we hurt you." Greg nodded. " And Leila, take good care of our Greggo. We all know he can be a little annoying at time but he's a great guy. I don't think anyone can love anyone as much as he loves you. You're his life now, the one thing he lives for. I don't even think he would know how to live without you now. You're what matters most to him and I pray that never changes. You two are the perfect couple and deserve each other. May you guys live happily ever after."

Applause filled the room once again. Then Warrick stood up to take his turn as well.

"I'm not on for making big speeches so I'll keep it short. I mean, what else is there left to say? After all the hell that you guys have been through and all of the close calls, I'm proud that you guys made it this far. You never let anyone or anything keep you apart and that's not easy, especially with Grissom. You two have a bond most people can only dream about and a love stronger than anything I've ever seen. Don't ever lose that. You never know what the future might throw your way." he said before sitting back down as everyone clapped.

Everyone than turned their attention to Nick as he stood up to give the last toast.

"Guess that leaves me and there isn't much left for me to say. I knew Greg before he was a CSI, when he was a lab geek and a CSI wannabe. By the way, you can blame me for encouraging him." Everyone laughed a bit, especially those who knew Greg well.  
"Despite all the teasing and the jokes, Greg never let anything get in his way. He was always himself and never let anyone tell him differently, even if he did play his music a bit too loud." More laughter. "Leila I had the pleasure of meeting when she first joined our team. She came off a little shy but we grew close, like brother and sister. I even noticed how she would look at Greg or act when he was around. Cath and I even had the pleasure of catching them making out like there was no tomorrow in the back seat of her SUV. If only we had known the chain of events that would unfold and where it would lead to. And I hope they still have each other for years to come." He raised his glass and everyone else followed suit, holding them high. "To Leila and Greg." he said.

"To Leila and Greg." said everyone else before taking a drink.

* * *

**_I'm finally done, this is the final chapter in this story. I'm hoping to finish the one that will follow this and get it on here soon. So feel free to get me some reviews and tell me what you think; if you liked it or if you didn't like, doesn't matter. I appreciate all opinions.  
_**


	16. The Letter She Wrote When She Left

Leila's letter to Greg from four years ago

_Dear Greg,_

_ I wished that I could've done this in person but it's too haard for me to say goodbye. It was hard for me to even write this letter and it's even harder to leave like this.___

Someday I hope you will understand but I couldn't stay any longer. No, you've done nothing wrong so don't even think that you did. If anything, I wanted to stay because of you but I couldn't and I can't really explain why, not right now. I do hope that one day I will come back and be able to explain myself to you, tell you everything that I've wanted to tell you since I met you.

I will always treasure tht time that we shared and spent together. It has meant everything to me and I will never forget you Greg. All the laughs and the tears, the good and the bad times. I will always hold onto those memories, especially the memory of our first kiss. I have to admit, it caught me by surprise but I enjoyed it. I'd wanted it to happen for awhile but I was afraid to tell you how I truly felt about you. I guess the lab explosion brought out something in both of us.

I love you Greg. I really do and that's what makes it even harder for me to leave like this. I want to stay with you so bad that it hurts. I wish things could be different for us. I hope that we get to see each other again soon. It's hard to even think of living without you, it's hard to even breathe without you. Some day you will know why I did this and you will understand why. For now, I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you so much already. Don't ever forget me.

_ Silvia_


End file.
